


Tweek In Wonderland

by DeaththeKidsUnicorn



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), South Park
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bullying, But I will go down with this ship, But only in the first chapter is mentioned after, Happy Ending, I have no idea how this will turn out, Light Angst, M/M, Oh and Romance, Protective Craig, Sad tweek, Self deprecating Tweek, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaththeKidsUnicorn/pseuds/DeaththeKidsUnicorn
Summary: After having the same dream over and over again Tweek never expected to be thrown into an adventure that could change his life for the better... hopefully providing he can slay the Jabberwocky.This is a really bad summary but hopefully the actually story is good. This is Tweek on Alice's journey from the Tim Burton movie adaptation of Alice in Wonderland with a few changes.





	1. Come Tweek

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first attempt at a fan fiction so I hope it is okay. I do not own South Park or Alice in wonderland. I hope you enjoy this please let me know what you think.

(Tweek's P.O.V)

I was suddenly snapped out of my paranoid thoughts about the underpants gnomes by my alarm clock, another night without any sleep, I slowly turned off my alarm and headed down the stairs to make some more coffee which is probably the reason I rarely slept and had wilded paranoid thoughts but coffee was my drug and I couldn't live without it. Once my thermos had been refilled I quickly headed up the stairs to my room to get ready for school. I wore a green t-shirt with green and black stripped sleeves, black skinny jeans and green converse, I tried fixing my hair but it was nearly impossible to do anything with it. When I was positive I could not fix my hair in any way that would make me look more normal I headed back downstairs where I grabbed my black gloves, green body warmer and rucksack before hurrying out of the door, however definitely not without my thermos refilled with my delicious coffee, it was still an hour and a half before school started but I wanted to avoid my parents so I won't get the usual talk and I didn't want to see my bullies on the way into school. The walk doesn't take that long from my house and it's even quicker with the speed I walk at because of my fear that I will be mugged or aliens would appear and abduct me to do experiments before sending me back and then the FBI would come and take me away to do more experiments to find out what the aliens did and then I would die because my body can't cope with all the damaged it's receiving, I DON’T WANT TO DIE. My free hand flow to my head where I grabbed a handful of my hair and began pulling, this is a habit that I’ve had for awhile but I can't remember when or how it started, all I know is that like coffee it helps calm me down.

I slowly entered the towering building that was my school no matter how much I hated this place it still beats home. I wondered the abandoned hallways till I came to the classroom where my first lesson would take place and let myself in, heading for the table in the back corner where I normally sat in all of my lessons. I'm not to worried about letting myself in, all of my teachers have gotten use to walking in and finding me already at my desk. As I sat down I found that sleep was taking over quickly, which is not surprising this was my third night with no sleep, I can't sleep if I do then the underpants gnomes would sneak in and take my underwear I can't let that happen. I placed my head on my desk when I discovered it was becoming to heavy to hold up and my eyes began to close.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the middle of no were, I couldn't see anything through the fog that surrounds me, this place is so familiar but I can't tell where from. I begin to look around when I suddenly hear a soft voice coming from some were, it sounded eager but also sad like there was little hope left. I kept turning in circles trying to find the source of the voice that kept repeating my name  
"Tweek" I felt my heart begin to beat faster and the fear started to over take me   
"Tweek"  
"Y-yes" I replied without thinking my hands slowly making their way towards my hair and the fear increased  
"Come Tweek" come?, come were, this was making no sense to me and as I slowly turned round I saw the outline of a person standing side ways just a head of me. Their much taller then me they where wearing some form of jacket that seemed to long for them and a type of hat with a pompom on the top, but what concerned me the most about this person was the tall rabbit ears sticking out of their head and the small fluffy tail that could just be seen sticking out at the bottom of the jacket. I quickly rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing thing but everything stayed in the same place, I took a small step forward to get a better look but the person began to walk away still whispering my name and telling me to come   
"Wait why do I have to come. What do you want" the figure vanished as quick as it appeared but my name still continued to be called however the voice had changed it was getting louder and louder.

I awoke to the deafening voice of my maths teacher who was stood beside me, she was an old lady that smelt of cat pee and her black hair was in a tight bun but a few strands of hair still fell out, she had a look of anger and frustration on her old wrinkly face   
"I want Mr Tweak for you to listen to what I'm telling you" she said with her bitter voice, that's when reality hit me school had started and everyone was in their seats trying to control their silent laughters and obviously no one realised I was asleep till I started talking, great another thing to be bullied for later. Once my teacher finished telling me off and had made me promise to never fall asleep in her lessons again she returned to the front of the class and continued her lecture, leaving me to think about my dream.  
This wasn't the first time that figure has been there it had been appearing for a few month now but every time it does the world surrounding us gets mistier and mistier, to start with we where in a dark forest and I could see the outline of the person among the trees and ever since then more mist has appeared. However in my dream just then, that was the worst I had ever seen the fog it was almost suffocatingly thick. My mind continued to wonder over the mysterious dream before the bell rang telling me I had to head to English. The whole day I was completely distracted but luckily I still had the sense to hide in the boys bathroom near the back of the school at brake and lunch so I wouldn't be captured by Trent and his gang, they loved to bully me and they have done since the second grade they scare me beyond belief. I once went and told the school councillor about it and he said he would take care of it but I know he didn't care, who would care about the twitching freak of the school, however to my amazement he called my parent to let them know that was happening but they didn't care they were also apart of the problem. That was it for the help of the school and my tormentors began to pick on me twice as much for snitching on them, I have found a couple of times that teachers have past whilst two of them were punching me but they just kept walking like the whole event was invisible to them I hated that, I just want to be noticed, to have someone care if something happened to me, to know if I die at least one person would turn up at my funeral and not just to make fun of me.

Once the final bell rang I hurried out of school and to the coffee shop my parents owned, they made me work there after school and very late into the night. I didn't mind working at the shop especially know that I had stopped stuttering, I still make strange noises in the middle of my sentences but other than that people didn't stare at me as much and I was amazing when it came to making coffee because I loved it so much, I just had to keep out of the way of my parents. As I entered the shop through the back door I was greeted with my dad's harsh voice  
"Spaz your late get your apron on and start taking orders you useless waste of space" he barked at me from the other end of the room, this was the greeting I was used to and I wasn't going to argue back. I quickly put on my apron and set to work, time passed really quickly and before I know it I had been at work for nearly two hours, I quickly picked up a tray and placed a mans expresso on it and headed over to him, however just as I was about to place the cup down of the table a man behind me shoved passed after a brutal brake up with his girlfriend causing me to drop the boiling hot liquid on to the mans lap which resulted in him jumping up in pain, this lead me to panic  
"O Jesus I'm so- gah- sorry let me help" I said but just as I was about to do something to help my mother pushed me out of the way causing me to fall over and cry out in pain from the way I hit the floor, before I could worry about the bruise I most likely received I was being pulled backwards but the collar into the back room where I was spun round and came face to face with my fuming father his voice was harsh and violent as he began to yell at me  
"you spazzi piece of shit how dare you do something like that I should just leave you on the street to starve you useless uncoordinated waste of space" I began to shake violently as the fear grow inside of me and small whimpers started to escape from my lips  
"STOP WINING or I'll smash you head in with that crappy thermos of yours" he yelled again and went that only made me whimper louder he slapped me across the face causing me to fall sideways onto the floor, tears began to fall from my eyes as my fathers brutal laughter cut right throw my skin,   
"You pathetic wuss you don't deserve to kiss the ground me and your mother walk on" he said before walking away still laughing once he made it out to the front of the shop. I couldn't take it anymore and like lighting I got to my feet and ran out of the back door and down the street, it had began to rain and I had left my body warmer and gloves back in the shop but I didn't care I wanted to get way far away so I wouldn't have to suffer their cruelty any longer. I headed to the only place I felt safe which was the forest on the outskirts of our small town known as South Park. I know its strange the guy who is afraid of everything feels safe in the dark scared forest but it's the only place no one could find me I could be completely alone.  
I continued running as I rounded the corner, the edge of the forest in sight, tears continue to fall with no sign of stopping. When I suddenly fell, luckily putting my hands out in time to catch myself before my face hit the path. My hands began to sting as I looked down and saw that they were bleeding, however I had no time to panic as two large hands grabbed one of my arms pulling me to my feet and made me look at the people surround me and just as luck would have it there before me stood Trent and his loyal gang  
"Well well well what do we have here" said Trent his voice cold and his opening sentence completely unoriginal, Tent was a tall muscly teenager and was by far the strongest among those who surrounded us that's why they and no one else went against what he said. His hair was short and brown and his face has a wicked smile on it, his eyes had no sign of mercy in them and they where the last thing I saw before he punched me right in the stomach. I cried in pain as the boy holding me let my arms go allowing me to drop to my knees, the pain was awful but it was short lived as Trent kicked me hard in the side. The rain continued to fall as more tears fell from my eyes   
"Get up you twitchy spazz" he yelled in my face   
"Get up or I will give you something to really cry about" he continues before turning to the boy stood next to him. He ordered him to stand me up. I know if he got me to my feet I wouldn't last much longer Trent was far taller then me, most people where taller then me I was the same height as an average sized girls maybe a little shorter. The boy bend down to grab my arm and I know this was my only chance, I looked up at him to see he had his hood up and as his face got close, with the last of my strength I quickly grabbed his hoods pulling it down passed his eyes and pushed him backwards knocking over two other boys stood behind him with his massive body. Trent screamed for them to grabbed me but I had already started sprinting down the street towards my sanctuary. I quickly pasted the first set of trees and began to head deeper and deeper into the dark forest I could hear the shouts of my torments behind me but they would never catch up or find me in here I know this forest better then I know my own room and nearly as well as I know the different types of coffees and how they are made. As I began to run out of breath I settled behind a tall bush and listen to the sound of Trent and his followers trying to find me and for the first time that evening I took a deep breath. Even with the new panic about my action, I couldn't believe I had just done that I have never fort back but this day has just be to much and I couldn't take anymore. I just sat there breathing and trying to relax a little.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
It had been several hours since Trent and the others gave up looking for me and I know that they would make up for it tomorrow at school I didn't see how I could escape the violence I was going to receive. After arguing with myself on weather or not to head back but finding I should because of how cold I was I heard foot steps getting closer to were I was sat. I listen holding my breath in case I made any noise that would give me away. As the thing approached I heard it talking to its self so I know it was human. However the voice was so familiar but it wasn't anyone from my school I know that for sure. It began to eat away at me as I tried harder to think of who it could possible be as the person passed the opposite side of the bush I was hiding behind curiosity took me and I peeked over the top, I nearly screamed. I had to quickly put my hands over my mouth so I stay completely quiet, there right in front of me was the outline of a person with a long jacket and rabbits ears. The figure continued forward heading deeper into the forest and after a moment of hesitation I followed, I had to find out who this was, even though we had meet before in my dreams I had to know what they wanted, why they were there so I slowly began following the shadowy figure further into the forest.


	2. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tweek finally makes it to wonderland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys heres the second chapter hope you like it.

*Tweek's POV*  
The dark began to creep in around me making it impossible to see three feet ahead, meaning I had to take extra care not to get court or seen by the stranger just ahead. Out of all my fears the dark was defiantly near the top and without my coffee to calm me down every noise nearly made me jump half a foot in the air. As my right arm brushed against a bush, my hands flew to my hair and I tightly shut my eyes afraid of what might be staring me straight in the face. I stayed in this possession till I had calmed down enough to keep walking. However as I opened my eyes I discover I was completely alone, no shadowy figure just ahead of me and in the dark my fears and anxieties began to overwhelm me causing me to nearly braking into a run. As I rushed throw the leaves and branches of the trees I ended up colliding with the truck of a massive tree.  

The surrounding of the tree was strange all of the plants in the forest were close and compacted together allowing very little light in through the tops of the trees. However this one stood alone, the whole way around there was a five foot gap between the trees of the forest and the trunk of the massive tree. I slowly walked around looking of a sign that would tell me which way the figure went, this situation should be scaring me out of my mind but curiosity is winning and I need answers. My attention kept being drawn back to the tree and as I rounded the back something small court my eye. I was in complete disbelief when I realised I was staring at a small carved symbol in the tree, I couldn't tell how I was able to notice something so small especially in this light, but I just couldn't take my eyes off of it. I slowly reached out my shaking hand and brushed the symbol lightly it appeared to be a forest but someone had drawn it upside down. As I moved closer to the tree I noticed the marking shine only for a second but slow enough for me to see it. I quickly turned around froze to the spot trying to find what could have caused the symbol to shine like that, however as my eyes darted around I felt the earth begin to shake and as I looked down I saw the ground opening up beneath me, my heart jumped in to my throat as I felt my body fall, passed the dirt and the roots of the tree, my heart is pounding faster then I ever thought it could but the darkness engulfing me began to fade and the whole hole was soon erupted in light. I continued falling and soon it wasn't just me I was passing chairs, tables, draws even a grand piano all of them floating in midair, I thought it was just my anxiety creating an illusion to hide the horrific reality in front off me, however as my arm knocked a lamp off of a chest of draws that were floating sideways I realised this was the reality for once I was seeing what was really in front of me and not the illusions I try to hide behind. I slowly looked down not wanting this fall to end, for once I didn't feel stressed or scared, I felt somewhat calm and happy two emotions that are completely new to me. Unfortunately like everything this came to a speedily end as I saw I was fast approaching the bottom of the hole I quickly braced myself for the pain of hitting the hard ground, but this never came instead I fell right thought and landed on hard concert which truth be told hurt more then it would have hitting the bottom of the hole.

I raised my head to examine where I was, something felt odd like all the blood was flowing to my head and it was ready to bursted, I saw that just in front of me was a beautiful chandelier but it was screwed to the floor and as I looked up I saw the hole I should of made falling through the calling was gone and was replaced with black and white floor tiles and in the centre was a elegant glass top table and a lovely white chair, suddenly it hit me I was sitting of the celling and before I could have even reacted I was once again falling to the floor of this room. I got up quickly wanting to leave this mad room, as I looked from wall to wall I saw different size and shaped doors there was 5 in total. I headed to the door closes to me but despite my prays the door was locked so I headed to the next but it was also locked, I continued around the room trying each and every door twice to make sure but it was no use the doors where locked and even if there was a key hidden somewhere in the room the doors had no locks on them so it would be no use to me. I sat down in the chair and felt all of my pain and misery returned.

After a short moment of resting my head in my hands hoping a simple solution would present itself I looked up to find the door opposite me was gone and instead a large red curtain stood in its place. I slowly rose from my seat and walked over I realised my anxiety levels were picking up as I quickly pulled back the curtain. There before me was a door about 3 ft in height and extremely skinny, it was dark green and had a bright gold doorknob. I knelt down to see if the door opened but it to was locked, however this door had something the others didn't a key hole. I felt my heart skip a beat with relief but even if I found the key I was to big to fit through the door. I turned around and lent against the wall thinking of every possible way of me getting through, just as I was about to give up I heard that voice, the one of the strange figure "drink from the bottle" it repeated multiple time I quickly scanned the room for a bottle. My eyes quickly fell on a rectangle shape one sat on the floor a few feet in front of me, I crawled over to it and read the small label on the side that said "drink me". I hesitated for a moment but finding no reason why I shouldn't drink it  
“This is just -ack- a dream after all, it has to be” I whisper to the room I picked up the rectangle bottle and took a quick gulp gagging at the foul taste of the content, without vomiting I placing it down on the table. The liquid it contained was foul, I wanted to throw it up as soon as I swallowed it but my body suddenly felt weird like someone was trying to shape me like clay. Everything in the room suddenly got bigger even my cloths. Once I was sure I had stopped shrinking I found I was stuck in a large pile of fabric that was once my cloths, I quickly rip some of it to made a quick, thrown together rag outfit. Once I was sure it was secure I hurried over to the door and twisted the handle. Locked. I hit my head against it how could I have been so stupid as to have forgotten the key, I lifted my head off of the door and found a note attached with the word "table" on it. I once again headed over to the glass top table and saw the key sat just on the edge. I noticed a small gold box on the floor where the bottle once sat, inside the small delicate box where four small cakes with the words "eat me" written on them in frosting and without a second thought I pounced on it like it would run away if I didn't hurry, I took a large bite from one of the cakes and once again the strange sensation took affect however this time I started growing taller and taller till my head hit the beautiful chandelier that had hung above me. OH GOD DO I HAVE A CONCUSSION. I didn’t. I was starting to get frustrated with how unhelpful and unpredictable the food and drink was. I stood there thinking for a few minutes before I took action, I knelt down and pushed the small key into my enormous hands and then reached down and picked up the bottle I had left on the table and drank. For what I hoped would be the final time my body began to shrink. As quickly as I could I headed to the door, placed the cold metal key in the lock and turned it, the door swag out and reviled a blinding light.    

With my hands over my eyes I proceeded to walk throw the door and to be greeted by a beautiful forest. In front of me laid a light yellow path that was disorientated with small colourful flowers either side of it, strange flowers that I had never seen before. Along with gorgeous old trees that look century's old. Everything was three times the size it would normally be due to the fact I had shrunk so much. I slowly walked down the looping path passing the most extraordinary animals, like a rocking horse fly and actual dragon as small as flies “remarkable " was all I was able to say as I continued down the wonky path, I was so lost in thought over this magnificent and terrifying place that I did not realise how far in to the forested I had walked, because in front of me stood a small group of creatures and as I looked at the stunned faces I realised my anxiety levels were rising once more. Among the creatures stood a larger blue dodo bird, that wore small round glasses, a green long-sleeved jumper and held a large old book in his wings, he was staring at me so intensely I thought he could see right through me and to the other side, oh god don't tell me he has x-Ray vision. I quickly looked behind him to see two gigantic daffodils a yellow and a red one with faces, they both continued to glare at me as thought they had just witness me murder someone. I continued to look round as my eyes feel on these two small boys who were clearly short then me at my normal height but taller then me know, it gave me a little bit of encouragement that I finally found two boys shorter then myself. Both of the boys were identical except for their hair the one on the left had shoulder length blond hair and wore a small brown beret, whereas the other one on the right had short spiky blond hair. Both of them wore brown dungarees, with matching brown shoes and a light blue long sleeved top underneath, their faces showed pure confusion but there was also this sparkle of hope intertwined with it.

I had to stop myself from gasping as I looked at the person stood a few centimetres from me. It was a boy much taller then me even if I had been my right height, wearing a long dark blue hoodie that was zipped up with black skinny jeans. He had a matching dark blue chino hat with a yellow pom pom, shaggy midnight black hair that stuck out of the ends of the hat. His fringe slightly covered his eyes, the same eyes of the stranger that has appeared in my dreams for months and on the top of his head stood two large white rabbit ears. I feel my heart racing, I never thought I would meet this person in real life and there they are stood right in front of me with these amazing creatures surrounding him. This endless silence was soon broken by the strangers voice  
"I told you, it is him" he said, his voice sounded as it had in my dreams soft and monotoned, however where it had a hit of sadness it has been replaced with hope, he gave me a friendly smile causing me to blush slightly at his kind words, actually they are the only kind words I have heard in years but I’m not even sure what he mean. However this happy feeling was soon brought crashing down by a small voice  
"And I'm telling you its the wrong Tweek" I quickly looked around to find the source of this unhappy voice and my eyes soon fell upon a small mouse sized girl, who has long curly blond hair, though her hair I could also see large mouse ears and she wore a pinky purple silk tunic, brown trousers and black boot. Behind her I could see a tail sticking out and moving around. The girl had a brown belt with a sword attached to it, the small creature continued to stare at me in anger   
“WHAT do you- gah- meant Im not me. I have to be me even if its a dream- ah- Right?“ As soon as I finished speaking my anxiety levels when sky high and my twitching was pretty much making me vibrate as all of their eyes landed on me. The rabbit stranger walked closer to me towering above but when he spoke he addressed the mouse   
"It is the right Tweek I know it" the same smile appeared on his face but it was hidden for the others and his voice was completely monotoned as he addressed her. He also lifted his hand to face the group flipping them all off whist continuing to look at me.    
"I am not convinced" the mouse continued to fight back, but the boy before me continued to smile and addressed me this time when he spoke  
"Let me introduce everyone, thats Mr Mackey" said the boy gesturing to the large blue dodo who gave me a small bow, the boy continued to introduce the two dandelions   
"their real names are Heidi and Annie" both of the girls flowers began giggling and blushing that the boy remembered their names  
"These two are.." However he was quickly cut off by the two boys advancing forward and standing either side if me   
"My name is Pip" said the boy with long blond hair, he had a strong British accent and his voice was very soft but strong, however it also had fear mixed in with it, he continued to smile at me  
"And I'm Butters" said the other boy his voice was high pitched, higher then mine and I didn't think that was physically possible, the two boys continued to stare at me as the strange rabbit boy continued   
"And this small girl is Bebe” Bebe continued to glare at me unmoved by the boys introduction   
"And I’m Craig, it nice to finally talk to you Tweek" I was still in disbelief about everything that was said to me but it was then I realised how calm I was amongst this group it was so strange but I also liked it   
"We should consult Token- Mkay” said Mr Mackey looking at the others   
"Yer Token will know who he is" said Hidi or Annie I'm still not sure which ones which   
"Okay I'll escort him" said Pip taking my arm and dragging me forward  
"No it's my turn you did it last time" said Butters pulling my other arm back to stop me from moving   
"No it isn't you messed up last time" Pip retaliated, they continued to pull at my arms and I was beginning to panic thinking they where going to rip me in half  
“Your scaring him, I'll escort him" Craig's voice sounded vicious and demanding and he gave the boys a threatening glare before they sprinted off to get ahead of the others, unaware of Craig flipping them of once again, this must be some kind of habit with him.    
"Are you okay Tweek" Craig said in a calmer voice taking my hand, I nod quickly and follow Craig as he leads us further and further away from the door till it was lost among the tall trees. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up I have a deadline next week so I might not be able to post the next chapter, Im really hoping that doesn't happen. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3 Token?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys heres chapter three I hope you all like it.

*Tweek's POV*  
I don't know how long we walked for in silence I was to busy taking in my surrounding, it turns out I was so preoccupied I didn't even see the root sticking up from the ground causing me to trip. I braced myself for the impact that never came instead I felt two strong arms around me  
"Tweek are you alright?" said Craig with an expressionless face but in his eyes I thought I saw a glimmer of fear but my mind was being drawn to his arms still around my wrist, I felt my face heat up causing me to panic and jump nearly a meter backwards. I felt my cheeks growing hotter as I saw a quick look of sadness on his face from my reaction   
“I’m so- gah- sorry please don't-nngh-hurt me I'll be more carful next time" the words had left my mouth before I even had time to think, now my head is spinning I’m unable to think, completely paralysed with fear  
"I would never hurt you Tweek, I want to be your friend I saw what the people up there did to you and I wanted to help I nearly did one or twice. However if they had seen me I would have been captured and someone from Underland can't stay on the surface for to long... I- I’m sorry?” There was sadness and regret filling his faces as he stuttered his last words they where probable not ones he said often but I didn't care my face lite up in a genuine smile something I hadn't done in a long time  
"Please don't be- ack- sorry, what you said just now is the nicest- gah- thing anyone has ever said to me in years" I felt like I was on the brink of tears but I refused to let them fall this is a happy moment and I cry to much in the sad ones. Craig's face turned slightly red as I watched him look away, we continued walking we where at the back of the group so no one paid us much attention they were all busy talking amongst themselves    
"Tweek would you tell me about your life above ground what it was like” I looked over at Craig as the words left his mouth and I saw a look of sincerity on his face   
“There isn't really- gah- much to tell” I said looking down at my feet   
"I want to hear it anyway" I felt his eyes on me and for the first time in a while I trusted    
"Okay what do you-gah- want to know" I asked looking at him in the eye  
"Everything start from the beginning" he said with the most amazing smile I had ever seen, it was slightly crooked and looked awkward which makes me think he doesn’t do it a lot making his smile even more dazzling.    
"Okay but you have to tell-ack- me about your life after" I said with another genuine smile. Craig just laughed but eventually nodded his head in agreement. That was how it started I told Craig everything finding it extremely easy to talk even with the rougher parts of my past. I told him about my anxiety and outbursts that would get me in trouble with teachers, the never ending caffeine consumption that I started at a young age, when life got harder because of bullying and my parents. I even talked about the retched underpants gnomes without feeling judged, Craig just listens taking in ever word I said.   
   
“My mind also comes up with impossible things that could- ack- happen instantly, I liked to see how many I could- gah- come up with in an hour and it was always to many” I say with a small chuckle despite all the fear my brain can cause it has never lacked creativity. Quickly looked up from the floor to Craig's face he gestured for me to keep going  
“The only -gah- person who kept me calm was my neighbour Mrs Banks a really kind old lady who I helped on -ack- the weekends after her husband died. She would sit there listening to me for hours giving me advice and guidance she felt more like a parent to me then my -nngh- real parents did. However in my world I'm used to nothing good lasting -nngh- the year before I started high school Mrs Banks died, she had been ill for a while and it just seemed like she couldn't keep going. I felt as though all hope had been removed -ack- from my life, kids began to beat me more brutally, but what got me the most was what my parents started-gah- shouting at me they would say it was my fault she died that she couldn't take my constant -nngh- winging and gave up. Those few words did more damaged then anything and I began to believe them thinking that the beating was what I deserved, until one night a woman -ack- came into the coffee shop my parents owned. I was all by myself for the late shift so my parents weren't there and she began asking after me -ack- it turns out she was Mrs Banks only daughter and she had come to deliver me a letter she found among her mothers things it- it- it said-sh-sh“ I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder, I quickly looked up to see him smiling down at me   
"What did the letter say Tweek" once I saw his smile I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks but I didn't care I had never told anyone this story and it felt so good to finally say it out loud to someone I trust after all these years. I have no idea what made me trust him this easily, I think it had something to do with he eyes they just looked like they where filled with nothing but affection and general concern every time he looked at me.   
"It said she was so happy to of meet me and -gah-that she felt as thought there was meaning in her life again to help me push through each and everyday. She said she wanted me to live my life the way I want to and to not listen to the mean comments around me even though it may seem-ack- tough, in a moment of crises remember to breath and to look for an alternate option or rout. After that I felt slightly happier and even though everything stayed the same I just thought of her advice and I felt like I could live through it like she was there fighting with me" once I finished my story I looked up at Craig with a tear stained face with the easiest smile I had ever given  
"I’m glad you have someone to help you back then” I looked at him seeing the sincerity on his face made the last of the weight that had been holding me down vanished, I had never had a friend besides Mrs Banks and now walking side by side with Craig made me feel like I had one again. We continued to walk in a comfortable silence until I remembered our agreement  
"Now it's your turn to tell me about your life" I said beaming at him  
"Okay okay, where to start I live a very exiting life" I could hear nothing but sarcasm within his voice   
"Well I live with my mum and dad and sister Trish. Oh and Stripe who is the most important family member” listen to Craig's tell me about his stereotypical boarding teenage life as he called it, is one of the best things ever and showed me I had finally made an actually friend and one I was not likely to loss easily.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
The trees around us had finally gotten so thick that it made everything seemed dark and mysterious and if I wasn't with all of this amazing people I would probable be having a panic attack by know. Mist began to surround us and I felt my heart race but still we pressed on. I began to notice we where passing large... Mushrooms? This has to be a dream. There is no way this can be reality no matter how real it feel.   
Suddenly the group came to a stop in front of the largest mushroom I had ever seen and amongst the mist I could see the outline of a figure leaning closer, my anxiety was building up again and subconsciously I took a step towards Craig feeling safer with him. What I hadn't expected to see was a purple caterpillar emerge from the fog. He held a pipe in one of his many hands. He had short black curly hair on top of his head at was just able to be seen and he gave off this relaxed and calm vibe. After looking around the group his eyes finally settled on me, he took a deep breath in from his pipe before leaning forward till we where face to face   
"Who are you?” he said blowing out the smoke directly into my face, it made me feel slightly sick and dizzy and I didn't really know what I was saying   
"Token?" I question not really registering that he had asked me a question   
"Your not Token, I'm Token, my question was who are you?” Token says blowing more smoke in my direction   
“Tweek” I say as I cough trying to get the awful smoke out of my lungs  
“We shall see” Token’s comment confused me what did he mean we shall see.  
“What? I ought to know who I am” I say I am starting to feel slightly panicked what if I am not who I am but how can I be anyone different I have always been myself, all of this back and though thinking has started to make me feel dizzy. I am suddenly brought back to the conversation by Token’s voice   
“Yes you should, but did Craig bring back the right Tweek” I could hear slight teasing in his voice as he shoot Craig a look, which was returned with a glad and a middle finger salute. No one seemed fazed by this exchange so I am guessing they know each other well and are friends.   
“unroll the oraculum” Token commands gesturing over to a mushroom that had a parchment scroll sitting on top of it. I follow the others over to it and watch as Craig unrolls it before turning to me as I move forward to get a better look at the pencil sketches on the parchment.  
“The Oraculum, being a calendrical compendium of Underland” Craig informs me, looking slightly impressed with himself that he was able to say that all right, I look closer at the picture   
“its a calendar” I whisper as I try to understand the parchments importance  
“Compendium” Token corrects before continuing “It tells of each and everyday sense the beginning” I look back at Craig hoping he would further explain   
“Today is Griblig Day in the time of the Red King” he explains pointing to a sketch that shows everyone gathered around the mushrooms just the way we are and in the middle exactly where I stood was a small sketched figure who had a large resemblance to me but how, before I could start to panic about some conspiracy where someone had stolen my life and put me in this weird scroll, Token’s voice rose from behind us   
“Show him the Frabjous day” everything goes eerily silent as Craig unrolls slightly more of the parchment from next to me Butters high pitched voice pipes up  
“Yeah, Frabjous being the day you slay the Jabberwocky” Butters small face beams up at me like he expects me to understand what he had just said   
“huh? Im sorry, slay- gah- what!?” I reply completely confused and scared, as I look around that the rest of my companions  
“Oh yes, that would be you, there, with the Vorpal sword” Pip continued from next to his brother pointing down at the new sketch that had be presented to me on the parchment   
“If it ain’t Vorpal, it most certainly isn’t dead” Butters finished off, I felt a shiver run up my spin as I looked at the sketch there stood on rocky ruins was again the small figure that resembled me in armor with a large sword held high above its head and a terrifying beast advancing towards it. I was in a complete panic now, they expect me to kill that, I can’t even face the Underpants Gnomes, they can’t rely on me. I felt my hands fly straight to my head and I throw myself backwards to be as far away from the parchment as I could  
“Thats not me!” I scream fear being the clear factor in my voice  
“I know” calls Bebe from her position stood on the mushroom with the parchment scroll, I was becoming way to panicked by this point I needed to calm myself down before my hyperventilation causes me to pass out. I could hear the other talking around me little snippets of their conversations about me not being Tweek as they get closer, closing in on me  
“Resolve this for us Token, is he the right Tweek?” I hear Mr Mackey voice shout over the others, everyone when eerily quiet even I calmed down enough to hear his reply  
“Not hardly” that was it in a puff of smoke he vanished and in a matter of seconds all of these amazing people turned on me yelling and shouting   
“I told you” screamed Bebe in out rage as she grabbed her sword   
“I said so” Butters and Pip yelled together by mistake   
“Contrariwise, you actually said he might be” challenged Butters turning towards his brother ready of another pointless fight   
Pip came back with “No, you said he would be… if he was” their argument then became lost on me as their sentences began to make no sense, my attention was then drawn to the flowers   
“Little imposter, pretending to be Tweek, he should be ashamed” one of them said. I look over at Craig hoping to see some kind of support, his face wasn’t its usual stern, blank look, there was a hint of concern he quickly pushed forward standing between me and the others like a shield  
“It was my job to go to the surface and find Tweek and I did find him, this is him I know it” His voice is harsh and commanding, like he was daring someone to challenge him. However it didn’t concern the others, they all continued their shouting and name calling, I don't know why I am so disappointed this is just a dream, what happens here wont affect the real world.  
“Im sorry, I didn’t mean to be the wrong Tweek” I yell out catching there attention, I want this to stop no more yelling.   
“wait, this is a dream, of course it is I can wake self up, and you’ll all disappear” truth be told I didn’t want this dream to end but I also didn’t want to stay if their just going to say I'm useless to them I get enough of that in reality, so I close my eye and pinched my arm however when I reopened them everyone was still there with confused looks on their face this time   
“What!, that - nngh- usually works” I say looking at every member of the group   
“I could stick you, you now if that would be any help” offers Bebe and I'm a little unsure but if it will help we wake up I'm willing to try it, can’t make my anxiety any worse.  
“It could, thanks”   
“My pleasure” she says smiling maniacally as she quickly walked over to me and stabs her sword right into my bear foot, this causes me to yell out in pain because god that hurt, this has never happened before in a dream.

Suddenly at that moment a huge beast came hurdling though the forest destroy trees a plants as it goes. It quickly came to a stop in front of us it moved on all fours and had large claws, its fur was white with black splotches. It has small eyes and nose, with a large mouth full of extremely shape teeth. It also had a long tail that waked the floor as it moved and smashed down trees easily. Overall it had a cat like look but its face was more rounded and had little to no extension to the nose area like it had been hit in the face by a frying pan, it was terrifying.  
“Bandersnatch!” I heard Butters and Pip scream in sink, from the corner of my eye I could see the group running away behind me but I was paralysed I couldn't move no matter how much my brain told me to. Just as the monster got ready to charge at me I felt a hand grab my wrist and being to pull me after the others and like that I was sprinting. I finally looked up to see who had gotten me to move and to my relief I found it was Craig. We kept running avoiding all of the obstacles that where in our way but out of no where these cards who where much taller then Craig covered in red armor and caring spears where closing in either side of us, and thats when it happened one of them throw something that tangled Craig’s legs and took the pair of us down, No this couldn't be happening I begin pulling at the rope that bound his legs trying to help him but it wasn’t working it was to tight. I felt a lump in my throat and I was struggling to breath   
“Tweek”   
How could this be happening, when did it all go so wrong   
“Tweek!” Craig yelling brought me back to focusing “Tweek you need to run, go Go!” he screams pushing me to make me move   
“What about you!” I yell not caring about whether I escaped   
“I will be fine, you need to go, I know you are the right Tweek and that means you have to escape, please” he says back calmly with a pleading look. This was all happening to fast and as I look in the direction of the creature I realise it is practically on top of me, I crawl backwards trying to get away. The creature follows me as I move further way from Craig. I am frozen once more in a moment of fury the Bandersnatch roars in my face which nearly caused me to fall over with the force   
“Run, you moron!” I heard Bebe yell as she ran up the Bandersnatch’s back, as she reaches the top of its head she grabs her sword and stabs it into the beasts eye and pulls its entire eye out in one smooth motion. In response to the pain the Bandersnatch lashed out and scratched my left arm, it was burning in pain as I scramble to my feet and began running once again. I saw Butters and Pip just behind me but that was it, everyone else has be captured and dragged away. I felt that lump make a reappearance and I was trying to fight off tears. We finally stopped running when we came to a divided in the road   
“This way east to quest” Butters insists grabbing my arm and trying to lead me in that direction   
“No, south to Snud” Pip argues grabbing my other arm and the fear of being ripped in half came back again but just then a squawk was heard from above us and as I look over my shoulder a large bird swoop down towards us   
“Duck” I scream dropping to the floor to avoid the birds talons, however Butters and Pip weren't quick enough and the bird snatched them up and flow off with them. 

I watched as the bird flow off with the last two of our group, I couldn't breath one minute everything was fine and I felt like I was making friends but life just had to screw me over again didn’t it, when will things start going my way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this one is out late deadline was a lot harder then I though it would be but I was determine to get a chapter out this week so here it is. Hope you all like it and see you next week for the next chapter!


	4. The Red Kings Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone heres the new chapter, hope you all enjoy it.

*Wendy’s Pov*  
I stood in the grand hallway on my way to see my husband when the doors to the thrown room where thrown open to revelled him face red from anger, everyone around me froze on the spot they all know someone was in trouble and that always resulted in a beheading.  
“Someone has stolen three of my tarts” he screams causing everyone but me to back up slightly. Storming forward he approached the frog servants who where standing in a line alone the wall  
“Did you take them?” he questioned the first he voice full of authority  
“No, your majesty” he reply without a flutter in his voice  
“Did you?” he yells at the next frog along  
“No your majesty” it replied, there was clear evidence of fear but nothing to say he was lying  
“Did you steal them?” he asked the third one  
“No your Majesty” he says with more strength in his voice then the second but as the king goes to more away the frog gulps catching everyones attention, the king turns back around moving back in front of the frog and crouching down to his level  
“Did you steal my tarts” he ask in a low voice almost a whisper  
“No you majesty” there was less strength this time the mask was braking, my husband reached out a hand a wiped something off the lying frogs face that was red, everyone watched with their breath help as the king tasted it, which in my opinion is extremely gross  
“Squimberry Juice” the king whispers back and the mask of the frog completely brakes  
“I was so hungry, I didn’t mean to!” he yells pleading for his life  
“Off with his head!” screams the king and with that two guards came running over and grabbed the thieving frog  
“My family, oh, please, please don’t!, no!, I have little ones to look after! he screams as he is dragged from the hall to the back court. As my husband turns and walks back towards the thrown room I follow along behind whist he talks to one of the fish butlers  
“Go to his house and take all of the children. I like tadpoles on toast almost as much as I love caviar” he says with a wicked grin on his face  
“Yes, your majesty” it says before leaving us to walk to the thrown’s  
“The nerve of them Wendy, thinking they can steal my tarts, I am in charge I am their king” he says siting in the large thrown which I know his fat ass will get stuck in again  
“you are correct your majesty, but… Cartman you know he had stolen the tarts why did you draw it out so long, you have to show your authority immediately” I say and I sit in the chair to his left  
“God Wendy, I did it to increase the fear, toying with them is just as affective” he says looking over at me. If dealing with Cartman’s stupid actions is what is going to keep me as the queen then I would take it, having everyone bow down to me is a luxury I intend to keep and besides I have Cartman wrapped around my little figure so really I am pulling the strings in this kingdom. Before I could reply to his stupid comment the doors where pushed open  
“Damien Stayne, where the hell where you?” demands Cartman seeing his most useful servant approach us.  
“Your Majesty, I have found the Oraculum” he says handing it to Cartman who pulled it open to see the content. I rose from my seat to see what was on the scroll  
“That? the ‘oracle’ is falling apart” he replies with that dumb look on his face  
“Look here, on the Frabjous day” said Damien pointing to one of the picture on the piece of parchment after approaching us  
“I’d know that crappy hair anywhere. Is it Tweek?” there was no really need to reply to that statement as we all new what the answer is but it had to be said it had to be out there if the threat is back  
“I believe it is” said Damien it was clear he has little interest, to busy inspecting his gloves  
“What’s he doing with my badass Jabberwocky” Cartman questions and I look closer to see the picture that had court his interest, and I felt a shiver run up my spine and I'm sure my face has drained of colour  
“He appears to be slaying it” I answer since Damien was taking to long, I saw his face drain just as quickly as mine has. But just as quickly as his face had paled it turned red  
“He killed my Jabber-baby-wocky” Cartman screams anger blazing in his eyes  
“Not yet, but you know it will happen” Damien stated with a pretty monotone voice, did he not realise how serious this is if Tweek does manage to slay the Jabberwocky, what that will mean for all of us  
“Not if you stop him” I say glaring at Damien for his lack of optimism for our side.  
I heard Cartman suck in a breath before “Find Tweek, Damien, FIND HIM!” he bellows causing me to cover my ears in protection but I understand why he is worried this can't happen we have to do everything in our power to prevent this. We have both done to much to get here.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*Damien’s POV*  
I sat on my horse at the front gates of the Red King’s castle watching as three card guards brought over the prisoner I requested, the boy with dog ears, that dressed in green and had a thick french accent, he was trying to fight the guards to get them to release the chains that where tied around his arms and neck. They finally came to a stop besides me  
“Find the scent of the human boy and earn your freedom” I notice his head rise slightly I had court his interest  
“For my boyfriend, as well?” he ask and sends a scowl at me  
“The both of you will get to leave” I say in my most charming voice, I watch as he thinks over my offer before giving a small nod, the guards undid the chains and he step forward starting to look for the sent, it didn’t take him long to pick it up and he started to move in the direction of the smell  
“Dogs will believe anything” my horse says turning his head to look at me, the comment makes me laugh as we began to follow the boy. The war has begun and by Frabjous day Underland will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I know it was a little mean to make Chris a dog but I really wanted him in the story and at was the only character I thought would work for him. I am also sorry it was a short one this week but I hope you all liked it and the next chapter will be up next week.


	5. New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy heres the new chapter hope you all like it.

*Tweek’s POV*   
How did I end up here in a dark and creepy forest, it is nothing like the forest back in South Park where I could spend hours there feeling perfectly calm and relaxed but this forest is dark and makes strange and terrifying noises. I just had to stay calm, remain calm don't let your anxiety spike again. After Butters and Pip where taken I spend a little while staring that the signs think about how I could of kept those two from harm, how I should have looked after them but now they have been taken off, to who knows where, I finally found my feet moving on their own like they knew where they were going, thats the last time I trust my bloody feet, I just want to leave this forest   
“It looks like you when up against something with wicked claws” the sudden voice makes me jump and I spin around to find the source  
“nnagh!” there up in one of the trees was a boy with blond hair like mine just slightly shaggier, he also had blue and grey cat ears sticking out the top of his head and a cat tail which was swaying from side to side behind him. What I noticed the most was the large grin he had plastered on his face which didn’t flicker not once  
Breathing a sigh of relief I look up again   
“Im still dreaming” I sigh unsure if I wanted the cat boy to really hear.  
“So what was it that caused that kind of damage” the boy continued trying to engage me in conversation, if he had hear my statement he has chosen to ignore it,  
“A banner, bander..” I couldn't remember its name but that was the least of my worries the scratch has become inflamed, no oh god this couldn't be happening am Im going to have to loose my arm, why is this happening   
“The Bandersnatch? well, I can certainly take a look.” he says before vanishing from the tree all that was left was a small blue cloud of smoke which slowly vanished and then the boy was behind my back, how was he doing that? no one should be able to do that god what is up with this boy, my worries about this ability to teleport are put on pause as he goes to grab my arm   
“What- agggggh- are you doing” I scream jumping back to get away from his hold   
“It needs to be purified but someone with evaporating skills or it will fester and putrefy” he informs with an even bigger smile on his face then the last and this is not good oh man that doesn’t sound good in anyway but what if he's not telling the truth? what if he makes it worse? what if he wants to kill me? my breathing picks up. what if I don’t listen to him and I die from this anyway? I really don't want to die. Wait no breath Tweek this is just a dream, thats all it is a dream, I look up so see the boy now floating like it was the most natural thing to do starting at me. What is happening am I going insane for the scratch? is it making me hallucinate?  
“I- I’d rather you didn’t, Ill be okay once I wake up” I say trying to sound as confident as possible after having a mini freak out in my head   
“Well if you wont let me heal it at least left me bind it for you” he says disappearing and reappearing in front of me with a piece of cloth, I hold still and allow him to wrap it around my arm covering the damage that has been caused to it   
“So… what do they call you?” he continues on as he makes sure the piece of cloth is secure   
“Tweek” I say as I let out a small gasp at how tight he has tied it   
“The Tweek” he says taking a small step back and looking me in the eye and smiling as wide as I'm sure his mouth would let him   
“There’s been… well no ones really - gah- agreed on that” I admit avoiding his eyes as Im scare to let another person down by not being the right Tweek but to my surprise he just continues to smile and float   
“I never get involved in politics” he says his eyes never leaving me   
“Whats your name” I ask interesting in knowing something about this cat boy   
“I’m the Cheshire Cat but you can call me Kenny, Now you’d best get going” Kenny says as he turns to leave and I panic again I really don't want to go back to being alone in the dark forest.   
“Gah don't leave I don't know which way? All I want to do is wake up” I say I know I sound defeated and tired but at this point I don't really care Kenny has been nice for a stranger and I actually kind of trust him.   
“Fine. Then I’ll take you to the Hare and the Hatter, but that’s it I have many things to be getting on with” says Kenny the smile still plastered on his face as he slowly fades away and before I know it I was alone again, what wait where did he go, I spine in circles trying to see where Kenny had gone trying to keep calm and relaxed   
“Coming?” I heard looking back in the direction I had originally been heading in, to see Kenny off in the distance, seeing the silhouette of a boy with animal ears and a tail makes me sad, all I could think about was Craig and how it was thanks to him I wasn’t killed even if this is a dream. I quickly shake away those thoughts and hurry after Kenny.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
After walking for what felt like hours we finally came to a point where the path widens out to a small clearing that was wide enough to let some light in and made the whole areas seem bigger. My attention was brought to the large windmill house that was a grand assortment of colours like the owner didn’t know what colour they actually wanted it to be but the paint work was old and its started to peel and loose its vibrant colours.   
Then just in front of the house was a long line of tables all different shapes and sizes, all of them had table cloths on them. The table was set up for a tea party cups where at every set place and there was a strange array of chairs set out for the guest however only two of the chairs where taken from what I could see. Kenny didn't waste much time he just continued forward approaching the impressive table. In one of the sets sat a boy with brown hair he was twitching slight and singing to himself, he wore a red jacket which he had done up however what put me out about this boy was on top of his head he had large brown rabbit ears, actually they where probably hare ears but either way it made my heart drop as I thought back to Craig and all of the awful things the Red King could be doing to him right know and all of the others. My eyes are drawn to something small on the table a little way up from the boy, after a few seconds I realised it was Bebe although we didn’t really hit it off at first I am glad to see that a least one of the group besides myself was able to escape. I could see that she had the Bandersnatch’s eye in a small net bag attached to her waist, this made me anxious as the memories kept flashing in my head.   
At the other end of the tables at the head seat sat a boy he wore a bottle green suit jacket with black twirly lines all over it and the ends of the sleeves had white lace sticking out of them. He also wore a black waist coat which was done up and a white shirt. Around his neck was a large silk like scarf that had been tied into a bow with patterns of little sweets on it and on top of his head was a large top hat with a piece of ribbon tide round the base, a card and a feather stuck out of it. He had wild orange hair that sick out from beneath his hat it looks like he had been electrocuted. As we got closer the boy lifted his head and I was able to get a good look at his face, it was pale white but not because he was pale it looks like he has some kind of powder on his face. His eyes where a bright lime green colour and he had orange make up under his eyes making the colour stand out more. When his eyes land on us a huge smile takes over his face making him look slight psychopathic, which increase my anxiety as I begin to worry that he is dangerous and is going to come and kill me. At that moment he stands up and proceeds to climb onto the table before walking down it towards us like a mad man.   
“Watch what your doing!” I head Bebe yell at the mad man as he steps on a cup that was right next to her but he payed her no mind. I quickly look to my left where Kenny had been standing but he was gone now, I was alone and had to face the fast approaching man   
“Hey watch it! Okay, okay, All right.” I head a new voice say and look up to see the mad man has just past the hare boy. As he comes to the end of the table I finally realised he was also quite short he would only be a little taller then me had I been my actual high, once the mad boy was in front of me he bent down on his knees so he could look me in the face   
“its you” he says beaming and I realised this is the first person to look at me and has a look of complete hope on their face if there is sadness it is well hidden behind the mad extra.   
“No its not. Craig brought us the wrong Tweek” I head Bebe’s loud voice shout from behind us, hearing Craig’s name for the first time since the attack makes me want to yell at the girl but I hold it back especially as the hare boy starts yelling and crying  
“Its the wrong Tweek” he as grabbed the top of his ears and pulled them down under his chin, I could see the clear anxiety in his eyes and it nice to know I'm not the only one who grabs something on their head to help came down  
“Craig wouldn't mistake you, Its absolutely Tweek, you’re absolutely Tweek, I’d know you anywhere, I’d know her anywhere” the mad boys attention had been on me the whole time till that last part of the sentence which he addressed to his fellow companions who laughed at his over the top excitement and miss gendering   
“Im sorry -gah- who are you?” I say as softly as I can not wanting to ruin this boys good mood   
“Yes, yes of course absolutely I'm the Hatter often referred to as the Mad Hatter but my name is Kyle and this good fellow over here” Kyle turns and jesters to the hare boy who is still laughing (clearly forgetting he was crying a minutes ago) and messing around with Bebe  
“he is the March Hare but you can call him Clyde” Kyle finishes before grabbing my hand and standing up back to his proper height which causes me to be lifted almost completely off of the floor and proceeds to start walking back up onto the table   
“Well, as you can see, we’re still having tea. And its all because I was obliged to kill time waiting for your return. You’re terribly late, you know. Well, anyway, time became quite offended and stopped altogether” Kyle finally stops for breath only once we have made it back to his seat, he lets go for my hand and climbs off of the table. I notice Kenny reappear at the other end where we had just been holding a cup which causes Clyde to jump back screaming, in turn making Bebe start laughing again, Kyle had started pilling stuff up on top of the chair to his left   
“Not a tick ever since… Cup” I heard Clyde comment from the other end keeping up with the conversation badly as he stares intently as a broken cup he had just tried to pour tea into, I had no clue what either of them where on able. Kyle had finally finished with his stacking task and patted the top to indicate he wanted me to sit on it, I make my way over and sit down as Kyle proceeds to do the same   
“Time can be funny in dreams” I say trying to participate in this strange conversation not knowing if my comment would make sense to them at all.   
“Yes, yes, of course, but know you’re back, you see, and we need to get on to the Frabjous day!” Kyle continues talking faster then I ever though possible and turning to address the rest of the table   
“Frabjous Day” I hear Clyde and Bebe yell from the other end of the table   
“I’m investigating things that begin with the letter ‘M’… Have you any idea why a Raven is like a writing desk? Downal wyth Bluddy behg hid!” Kyle had said in a matter of seconds all of it being directed at me and again Bebe and Clyde both yelled the last part with him but I have no idea what he said however despite all of this I was really starting to like Kyle and his friends they where mad no doubt about that but they didn’t care they where happy to be themselves with little worry as to how they look or how others perceive them.   
“What?” I say hoping someone would explain   
“Down with the bloody big head, the bloody big head being the Red King” Kenny says hardly looking up from the cup of tea he has been nursing this whole time,  
“Come, come. We simply must commence with the slaying and such it will be a big event. Therefore its high time to forgive, and forget, or forget and forgive, whichever comes first or is, in any case, most convenient or helps solve with a solution. Im waiting” Kyle says this all as if it makes complete sense before pulling out his pocket watch and staring at it intently like nothing else around him really mattered in that moment.  
“Hey, it’s tick-tick… its ticking again” I hear Clyde say and as I look over to him I find his has pulled his watch out of a full tea pot, the watch dripping with left over tea   
“All this talk of blood and slaying has put me off my tea, do you have anything stronger?” I hear Kenny comment from his spot and this was obviously the wrong think to say I could feel the anger coming off of Kyle before he had even shown it   
“The entire world is falling to ruin and poor Ken’s off his tea” Kyle suddenly shot back he was trying desperately to sound calm but we could all hear the venom behind his words but it was clear Kenny was not going to back down to these words, he must have known what would happen it appears that he’s quite good friends with this group and was comfortable in their presents   
“What happened that day was not my fault” he shot back staring directly at Kyle showing his was not going to back down “and neither was it yours” Kenny mumbled the last past but it was still loud enough for me to hear, I heard a gasp from Clyde where he was trying to sit perfectly still  
“oh, dear.” I was only just able to hear him whisper before Kyle began walking round the table heading for Kenny  
“You werent there and you have no idea what I know, you guddler’s scuttish pilgar licking shukm juggling sluking urpal. Bar Lom muck egg Brimni!” Kyle words began normal but as he got angrier he started yelling, the areas around his eyes got dark and the lime green colour his eyes once had where now a dark orange he was seething angry, Kenny started pouting up a Kyle looking scared and innocent like a house cat would if it know it was in trouble however it was clear Kenny wasn’t scared in fact it looked like he might be used to it, especially cause if he felt really threatened he could just disappear and leave the situation altogether,  
“Kyle!” I heard Bebe yell she was standing on top of a tea pot and looked like someone in charge. Kyle quickly snapped back turning to look at Bebe, the dark colour had disappeared and he's eyes had also gone back to their lime green colour   
“Thank you” I heard him say like he had just been punched in the stomach   
“Meow” I heard Clyde whisper, I'm sure I was the only one to hear it so I had to try and stop myself from laughter, even though I had been scared during that moment, not liking this side of Kyle, the fact he can so easily be brought back was a reassuring factor I am determine to keep in mine.   
“I’m fine” I heard Kyle choke out before he slowly started making his way back over to his chair next to mine. I watched Kenny give a heavy sigh before looking up and directly at Kyle   
“What’s wrong with you, Kyle? You used to be the life of the party. You used to do the best Futterwacken in all of Witzend even when you had all your marbles” I have no clue what they are on about again these words make no sense but everyone else at the table seems to understand perfectly   
“Futter what?” I question before I even have a change to catch myself.  
“Futterwacken!” Clyde yells out jumping to stand up on his chair to move around, I was scared he was going to fall but my attention was drawn to Bebe  
“Its a dance” she informs me realising that the name being repeated wasn’t the issue and she also began to jump around and I realised they where attempting to dance in a crazy way that suites all of them perfectly. I can’t help but find myself chuckling at their actions. I once again focused on Kyle as he went to speak on   
“On Frabjous Day, when the White King once again wears the crown, on that day, I shall Futterwacken vigorously” it was amazing the amount of power that is in his voice, it was chilling this was someone who had nothing but determination to help this place and the people in it. That makes me feel bad but I am not the one they have been waiting for I cant help.  
“Kyle, he's waiting for you, you are aware of this right?” Kenny's words caused the other two to go silent, all eyes where on Kyle waiting for his reply, I could see a mixture of emotions cross his face and none of them match up with this mad personality I had seen so far. Before he could give his answer we heard noise from a distance. Every one went perfectly still and as the sounds get louder it seemed to snap Clyde to life as he throws himself on to the table and hides behind Kenny who had turned around to look at who was fast approaching.   
“The Knave” I heard Bebe gasp out   
“Goodbye” Kenny says before vanishing from slight and leaving Clyde visible to the intruders. I watch him jump back into his chair tears already making their way down his face, shaking from fear and its starting to make me shake and panic about what is happening and who is approaching but whoever it is, its obvious that they aren't good.   
“hide him” I heard Bebe instructed and before I could even think about moving Kyle was in my face with a bottle  
“Here, drink this!” he commands forcing me to drink the foul liquid I remember drinking back in the room with all the doors, the flavour hasn’t changed at all.   
“Quick, hide hide!” Clyde was clearly in full panic mode and I could feel the effects of the liquid start and I could feel my body begin to shrink even more which in its self is an extremely uncomfortable though I’m am going to be tiny someone could crush me! I don’t want to be crushed. Kyle quickly scooped me up and put me inside a teapot. This was really freaking me out I was trapped no why out, are they going to hand me over, no they said to hide me. I quickly put my hand over my mouth to stop any noise escaping and just sat there in a large pile of fabric listening to what is happening to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the newest chapter, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope it is okay. Thanks again


	6. What Happened In The Past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey heres part 6. Hope you all like it :D

Kyle’s POV  
After quickly putting Tweek in a teapot on my lap I moved it so it is under the table cloth and out of sigh. Clyde quickly tried to fix the table and held up a cup to look as natural as possible and Bebe quickly followed his lead, my guess is to try and help him calm down, poor guy looks so scared me and Bebe give him a quick reassuring look to show that everything will be okay even when small tears began to drip form his eyes.   
“Well, if its not my favourite trio of lunatics” I heard Damian Stayne cruel voice cut though the forest as he slowly came into view.  
“Would you like to join us?” Bebe asked trying to stay polite, it helps that Damian already has an opinion of us so anything we do can just come under these ideas he already has. I could see Clyde shaking more and more and I know that he is about to snap and-   
“Your all late for tea!” he shouts and throws a full cup of tea in Damian’s direction… there it is, it took longer for him to snap then I though it would. Damian quickly ducks and only just misses the cup but it does hit one of the red card guards stood behind him. Bebe and Clyde erupt with laughter and I can’t help but begin to join in  
“We’re looking for a boy called Tweek” Damian says as he begins to make his way down the table towards me   
“Speaking of the King, heres a little song we used to sing in his honour” I quickly cut in, I look over at Clyde and Bebe who are ready to join in and we all being singing   
“Twinkle Twinkle little bat, how I wonder where you’re at-” Damian had made it to me at the other end of the table. In one fluid motion he had reached down and put me in a headlock.   
“If your hiding him, you’ll all lose your heads” he says with a slightly chuckle meant to terrify us but it wasn’t going to work, we had come to far to be scared of him now  
“Already lost them” I gasp out making my friends chuckle and Damian released my head I quickly sit up to make sure the teapot is completely hidden “All together now!” I announce to the table and we continue on with our little song trying to be as eccentric as possible   
“Up above the world so high like a tea tray in the sky” I watch as Damian makes his way back down the table on the opposite side passing Clyde who shrunk down in his chair quietly chanting with me and Bebe, he was fully crying now  
“twinkle twinkle twinkle twinkle…”. I noticed the table being to move something is under it and heading towards me, suddenly a boy rolls out from under it just by my chair his tail remains still so I know he isn't happy, he stays on the floor eyes locked on the teapot on my lap and he releases a small growl.  
“Downal Wyth Bluddy Behg Hid” I whisper whist covering the spout of the teapot incase there where any other dogs around who could smell Tweek from inside the pot. I watch him nod before turning and run off barking to lead the guards in a different direction.  
“Follow the bloodhound” Damian’s voice calls out, when my eyes fall on him, he’s holding a full tea cup and watching Bebe as she jumps on a spoon to launch a sugar cube though the air before it hits Clyde on the head and falling in his tea cup, causing the two to collapse in laughter.   
“Your all mad” yells Damian as he glares at the three of us  
“Thanks very much” Clyde quickly replies and Damian in anger throws him cup to the ground and walks to his horse before riding in the direction his men went

*Tweek’s POV*   
I could hear the whole exchange between Kyle, Bebe and Clyde, also with a fourth voice I couldn't place. After hearing a horse ride off and Bebe yelling about scones, the lid of the teapot was lifted and Kyle looking in but not for long he quickly shuts it again   
“Pardon” he calls out, which I was confused about till I looked down and realised that I had no cloths as they once again hadn't shrunk with me.

I felt the teapot move about and Kyle’s hand moved in to pull out a bit of the material that I was once wearing. A few seconds of snipping sounds and he was soon handing me a green long sleeved, t-shirt that went down to my knees which I accept knowing it would be rude to try and get a pair of trousers made. Once I had it on I knocked on the lid and Kyle pulled me out and placed me on the table. Now back out in the open I realised that I was only slightly smaller then Bebe… I had actually become the height of a mouse great.   
“Oh… I like it” Kyle says giving me a quick look over and I have to admit considering it had mostly been rags the long t-shirt was really lovely and fit really well even though he had to do the measurements but eye.  
“Good thing the bloodhounds one of us, or you’d be…” Bebe finished that sentence by dragging her figure across her neck to indicate what she meant and it freaked me out they where going to kill me why, why me. Oh god I just want to go home.   
“What do they -nngh- want with me” I scream out before I had a change to think the scream had clawed its way out of my throat   
“Wait a minutes, best take her to the White King. He’ll be safe there. Spoon…” Clyde was quickly distracted by the spoon he was holding and I realised my question was going to go unanswered which I'm not sure if I'm upset about or grateful for. I watch Kyle as he hesitates of a second he eyes twitching slightly at Clyde’s words, I don't question his actions I just wait patiently for him to move or talk. Slowly he starts to stand and removes his hat from his head and places it on the table   
“Your carriage Sir” he says with a slightly bow   
“The Hat?” I question I don't want to be mean but the hat seems hardly safe   
“Of course, anyone can go by horse or rail, but the absolute best way to travel is by hat. Have I made a rhyme?” I chose to ignore his last question instead choosing to climb onto the hat as he seemed very passionate about the idea and I don't want to take this away from him.   
“Oh, I love traveling by hat” I head Bebe call from the other end of the table as Kyle began to lift the hat into the air and held it in his arms.   
“Bebe you know you are needed here, just Tweek. Fairfarren, all” Kyle quickly says before turning away from the table and his friends, beginning to walk away, he hadn't even made it two steps before we head Clyde yelling,  
“What do you mean? wait, Gae!” Kyle ducks suddenly and I see a cup smash just in front of us but this doesn’t stop Kyle and thats the goodbye we receive a broken cup on the floor, with Clyde and Bebe’s laughter slowly fading away into the distance. I was setting off once again into the unknown with a new companion and who knows what I was going to encounter. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It felt like we had been going for hours, and the forest around us was getting darker and creeper the longer we traveled. I could hear Kyle mumbling to himself his voice deep with dark undertones  
“Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, Did gyre and gimble in the wabe, All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe.” I slowly climb down from his hat to his shoulder, being as carful as I could because the idea of falling was beyond terrifying but I had to know what Kyle was saying incase it was important. Once I was secure on his shoulder siting downs so the bouncing movement of him walking doesn’t throw me off. I look over at his face the dark marks around his eyes have returned but his eye colour is still its normals lime green.   
“Sorry, what was that?” I ask my voice came out softer then I intended it to I didn’t want to seem as scared as I am, but this whole situation is getting to me   
“What was what?” he asks looking down at where I sat on his shoulder before looking back up and continuing with his mumbling   
“Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bites, the claws that catch!” I realise he is reciting a poem and once I have never heard before, I listen carefully to hear every word  
“Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!, He took his vorpal sword in hand, The vorpal blade went snicker- snack! He left it dead and with its head, He went galumphing back. Its about you, you know” the poem had been so intense and dark the way everything was described but the real horror was that final sentence… me, no that wasn’t me  
“Im not slaying anything. I- I - gah- couldn't slay, please get that thought out for your head! ” I snap out, I was starting to get angry, why does everyone keep saying this, its not me, it will never be me so why can’t they leave it alone  
“Head” was the only reply I go before Kyle picked me up placed me on a log that lay on the ground and began to walk away. I was in full panic mode now all my anger from a moment ago washed out of me and left nothing but pure fear.   
“Wait! no please don't leave me here, don't leave me here alone” I call out praying he stops, it works his whole body freezes before turning back to me, he's angry I can see it in his eyes and the way his body moves towards me   
“you don't slay, do you have any idea what the Red King, what that barstured has done? You don't slay” his words have a small amount of venom in them as when he spoke to Kenny and its scary to have it all directed at me, but I have to tell him the truth   
“Im sorry but… I really couldn’t, even if I wanted to” I whisper out, I sound completely defeated even to my own ears but that is me I know I cant do this, there will never be any doubt in my mind that I couldn’t do this.   
“You’re not the same as you where before. you where much more muchier, you’ve lost your muchness” he says his voices has gotten softer and theres a look in his eyes of sadness like he’s lost something he longs to get back, but his speech makes no senses   
“My Muchness?” I questioned hoping to get a straight answer, or something I can understand.  
“In there, something is missing” he says as he reaches out and puts one of his fingers against my heart, this sparks something in me a want for knowledge. Everyone says I have to stop the Red King but no one has said what he did in the first place I needed to know  
“I need to- nngh- know, Please- gah- tell me what the Red King has done” this causes an even sadder look in Kyle’s eyes and he looks up at our surroundings, thick fog had began to settle in   
“It’s not a pretty story” he says but I need to know, I have to know what has caused so much pain to these amazing people I have met.  
“Tell me anyway” I whisper, I watch Kyle take one last deep breath before looking me in the eye and beginning his story.  
“Before this time, the White King ruled this lands, he was loved by his people and he in return showed nothing but kindness, we had paradise and celebrations in the city and enjoyed the happiness of the town, but one day that was destroyed. I was their, I was hatter to the White King at the time but I was also his… his friend. There was a celebration in the town, children where playing, adults laughing. All of our friends where also in attendants. I was stood but the Kings horse at the time, at the moment we heard it a dark and terrifying raw, and then a flash of lighting a deep purple. The Red King had attacked with the deadly Jabberwocky, it cut though the White Kings army without a care, the vorpal sword being lost to the intruding army. Adults and children running and screaming to escape the fire and destruction. I stayed, grabbing the rains of the Kings horse helping to get him to safety, he lost the crown in the process and from the ashes of the destroyed village the Red King rose to power and our world and everything we know was gone.” 

I felt nauseous after Kyle finished his story how? how could someone cause such pain to people. Ruin so many innocent lives. I could tell by the look on Kyle’s face that where was much more to the story parts he had left out but I didn’t push, he kept them to himself for a reason and I don't want to pry, if he wants he will tell me at some point. After hearing him tell that story it made me realise how sad Kyle actually is, a lot of what I have seen him do and the way he acts is a persona used to trick others into believing he’s completely happy or mad. However there is an intelligence there he is afraid to show and I know that there where other event either before or after the Red Kings attached that caused this change in him.   
“Kyle? Kyle” I call out to him, he looks so sad lost in though about that terrible day, he's eyes shot up to meet mine and he takes a deep breath   
“Im fine” he chokes out but I don't believe it   
“Are you?” I question but it is cut off by sounds in the distance taking Kyle’s attention away from me and to the surrounding woods   
“Did you hear that? Im certain I heard something.” he say his head moving around casually   
“What?” I begin to look around to but it was short lived as we both heard a loud bark getting closer, Kyle gasps before grabbing me  
“Red Knights” he says before running in the opposite direction back on the path we had been on before our short brake. Kyle continued running with me in his hands I could see guards begin to appear behind us trying to catch up to see who was running from them. My heart was pounding and my ears where ringing, what if they get us, what if we are dragged back to the Red King. I began to panic even more as we reached a river that had no crossing within sight, we where trapped and the Knights where quickly approaching.   
“Go South to Trotter’s Bottom, The White Kings Castle is just beyond.” he quickly placed me on the hat and I am panicking even more, but not for me, for him   
“Hold on tight” he whispers, and before I can protest before I could argue, he had pulled his arm back and flung the hat forward. The wind was whipping past me and I was struggling to hold no but it didn’t matter. Within a matter of seconds the hat had made contact with the floor and I was thrown from it hitting the ground with force which winded me slightly. I didn’t lay there for long I quickly sat up as I hear Kyle yell out   
“Down with the bloody Red King” this is the first time I have heard him say it clearly so anyone could hear and understand. He had his hands held high and a huge smile on his face and the guards surrounded him and began to drag him away to the Red Kings Castle, the sun setting in the background. I couldn't breath, I didn’t know what to do my mind has gone completely blank, I look over towards the hat which sat a few feet away from me. With the last of my strength I crawl over to it and lifted the side so I could hide within the hat out of sight. It didn’t take me long to fall asleep, the events from the last few days finally cause up to me and I passed out there on the river bank alone after watching yet another friend being dragged away to an uncertain fate.


	7. The Red Kings Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys here it is part 7! Hope you all enjoy.

*Tweek's POV*  
I was awoken harshly from my sleep by a noise. I look around and realised I wasn’t in my room, I stood up taking in my surrounding and finding black walls before I remembered what happened and where I was. The noise was coming from outside of the hat and it was getting closer, I held my breath I was terrified, my panic began to crawl up my spin and my head was getting dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Then the hat was lifted and it felt like the world was frozen, but it didn’t last long as there before me was a boy with ears and the tail of a bloodhound. I know this was the bloodhound who turned up when I was with Clyde and Bebe at the tea party, Im not sure how I just had this feeling. I suddenly felt really angry how dare this boy betray Kyle, I didn’t care that he could crush me with our size different I am to angry to worry  
“You where supposed to- gah- lead them away, Kyle trusted you” I yell I couldn't contain it, his actions took another one of my friends way and it is to frustrating.   
“They have my boyfriend” he replies his sounded grumpy like admitting this made him angry, which I could understand he has also had someone he cares about taken.   
“What’s your name?” I enquire  
“Christopher but call me Chris” he says sitting down crossed legged in front of me making it easier to talk to him “and your Tweek” he says it as a statement more then a question he looks bored like there are a million different things he would rather be doing.   
“Yes but I'm not the everyones- nngh- talking about” I say quickly before he could get the thought in his head I can’t have more people putting their faith in me after I have let so many down already.   
“Kyle isn't stupid, he wouldn't have given himself up of just any Tweek” he states, it was so monotone but I could hear the seriousness of the situation, it took me back a bit Kyle has that much faith in me, he had no doubt that I was capable to helping this land.   
“Where did they take him” I had to know I have never had a friend who believe in me that much except Craig, who was already ripped away from me.   
“To the Red Kings castle in Salazen Grum” he states looking off in to the distance where the guards had dragged Kyle off to  
“We are going to rescue him” I say before I even have a change to think this through but even now I know its the right decision, I can’t leave these people I have come to care about, they are my friends they may not think of me the same way but its true for me and I am not going to loss that now.  
“I don’t think thats a good idea” Chris didn’t sound like he cared either way, which gave me hope I could persuade him  
“I don’t care, he- he wouldn't be there if it wasn’t for me… none of them would” I whisper the last part and if Chris heard he didn’t react   
“Frabjous days is fast approaching you should really start to prepare” this is the most serious he has sounded since our conversation began, but I wasn’t going to back down now I cant let the anxiety stop me at this moment I am determined to do this   
“From the moment I fell down that rabbit hole, I’ve been- gah- told what I must do and who I must be, I have been- nngh- shrunk, stretched, scratched and stuffed into a teapot. I’ve been accused of being Tweek and not being Tweek… but this is my dream, I decide where it goes from here.” I have never sounded so confident or sure in my life, I look directly at Chris and he looks impressed which is weird.   
“Okay well lets go then” he says standing up and lowering his hand so I can climb on   
“Please don’t forget the hat Chris” I say as he goes to run without picking it up. He begins grumbling about the situation and he snatches the hat up before taking off at full speed. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I wasn’t long before we where stood in front of a large castle with a huge heart built into the foundation off the side. Im my opinion its hideous, but the worst part is the mote we are approaching, it stinks. As we got closer and could really see what was in it, I was nearly sick, I felt nauseous and dizzy. There in the tare, where heads all different kinds, they just sat floating on the surface, how, how could anyone do this, to kill this many people and place their heads here.   
“Theres only one way across” Chris says and if you listened carefully you could hear the discomfort in his voice. I am hardly able to stand, I know exactly what he meant and I know what I had to do but I felt more like running in the opposite direction screaming and panicking. I slowly look up at Chris, its hard to see his face with him stood up at full height and me stood on the ground next to him, I was about as tall as his foot but he must have seen the panic on my face not that I was really trying to hide it   
“I can’t go with you Tweek, there is no way for me to get in” he states it sounds like it pains him to admit this but he is right I am only going to be able to get in because of my new height. I quickly nod and step forward heading towards the edge of the water. I cant believe I am even trying to do this, what if I fall in, what if I drown, what if one of the heads comes back to life and eats me. My hands fly to my hair for the first time it what feels like forever I haven’t done this since… since I was with Craig and the others. These sudden images of Craig legs bound lying on the floor before the guards dragged him away made be stop panicking. Then I remembered Pip and Butters begin snatched from me by that bird, this made me look straight ahead at the path I need to take. Finally I saw Kyle being surrounded by guard and taken away from me also, that was the final straw and sucking in a deep breath I took the first jump.   
I felt my skin crawl the moment I land on the first head. The skin was slimy and slippery making it hard to stand on, the smell was nearly unbearable and the dizzy feeling was getting so bad I though I would falling in. I was able to make it across a few more heads being carful to avoid the eye lids as they dropped slightly from my weight and made a squelching sound that made me nauseous, however by the 5th or 6th head my foot slipped and fell into the open mouth. I froze for a millisecond before the feeling sent shivers shooting up my spin and I just started to launch my self forward moving from head to head spending less then a second on each wanting the whole experience to be over. I was out of breath and panting for air by the time I made it to the other bank, I looked over my shoulder at Chris and he looked impressed, in that moment the whole thing hit. I did it I was able to jump across the heads, I didn’t die. I felt overwhelmingly confidence, like I have never felt before, I quickly forgot about how out of breath I was and turned back to the wall looking for some way though as I had a new wave of motivation. I quickly found a small hole and went from one side to the other allowing me access to the garden of the Red Kings Castle. I turned back to face Chris and waved my arms to get his attention before calling out to him   
“Chris… Chris, I have found a way inside- nngh- could you throw the hat over the wall!” I yell hoping he will be able to hear me. With a quick nod he pulled the arm that held the hat back and shot it forward, I watched as the hat flow though the air, over my head and the wall, straight into the garden on the other side   
“Thanks Chris, I hope I will see you again soon” I shout to him hoping my word are true and I refused to think of what could go wrong, not now, not whist I still feel confident. With a final wave I climb into the hole and though to the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this one is a lot shorter, the next one should be longer. However I hope you all enjoyed and see you next week.


	8. Umm From Umbradge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! heres chapter 8 hope you enjoy it.

*Tweek's POV*  
The garden was smaller then I imagined but it still was an impressive size and well maintained. It had roses the most beautiful red I had ever seen and all of the bushes where cut into fine displays. One was even in the shape of a boys head, he had a large rotund face and a cruel look to him, with a mighty crown upon his head. I deduced that this had to be trimmed to look like the Red King, it was weird to put a face to the man I had been hearing of for so long I wasn’t sure what I was expecting but I cant deny that this face looks like the perfect fit, even if that does sound a little mean but I guess he has done horrible, unspeakable things so I don't feel bad for long. I slowly make my way under the nearest bush as I could hear voices in the distance and on the other side I find a large group of people all standing around. In the centre was a tall large, fat man (though he looks more like a boy) in red expensive looking cloths and his face is the exact same as the one cut into the bush. I was staring right at the Red King, the person who wanted me captured or dead, what the hell am I doing hear, I am pretty much handing myself over. The King was surrounded by other people in equally expensive looking clothing and they all had something about themselves that was slightly larger then you would expect, for instance there was a lady with huge ears that where nearly as big as her head. Then there is a man with an extended forehead, a lady with a abnormally long nose, and a few others. Then there appeared to be a few servants that where also amongst the party, they wore red suits with black bowties and white shirts, some also had funny little hats on their heads. One held a golf like bag that had pairs of bird feet sticking out of them. I watched as the servant, who appeared to be a fish reach into the bag and pull out a flamingo. I was in shock I couldn't believe I just witnessed that, the cruelty that is displayed towards these creatures. 

Quickly a monkey dressed also in servants clothing came towards the King and placed something by his feet, it turned out to be a hedgehog which had its legs bound, then the red queen took the flamingo offered to him by its legs and moved the head down towards the hedgehog lining it up and thats when it struck me, they where playing croaky but using the animals as the ball’s and bat’s. I couldn't breath I wanted to scream out to make him stop but there was noting that I could do, the hedgehog that he had before his feet was bigger them me, the King could easily crush me if he choose. I began looking around for anything that could help or cause a distraction to stop the Kings shot. At that moment my eyes fell on him, there stood about a foot away from the group was Craig. He was dresses the same as he was the day he was captured but now he also had on what appears to be a form of apron which had a large heart in the middle of it. I guess to show the King owns him in some way at the moment, hopefully that wont last much longer but I was so happy to see him alive and okay. He had a frown upon his face and if looks could kill everyone there would be goners, which leads me to believe that though he may physically be okay life here is more like torture. I had been staring at Craig and his looks for to long, which made a small blush rise on my cheeks before I turned away in time to see the king make his shot and the hedgehog came hurdling towards me and under the bush. Everyone around the King began to clap and exclaim how well he had done which made me scoff. I move over to where the poor animal now lay, it made small distressed noises and I quickly set to work undoing the ropes that bound his legs. 

Suddenly the Kings voice rang out for someone named Page to come and retrieve his “ball”, this made me move faster as I could hear footsteps getting closer and closer. As I got the last knot undone and the hedgehog scurried away, it was to late for me to hide the person had crawled into the bush in their search, when I heard a gasp I turned around to see deep blue eyes staring back at me but I wasn’t scared because I know who theses eyes belonged to  
“Tweek, what the hell are you doing here” Craig whisper yells at me moving closer and picks me up in his hands, he looked happy to see me but concerned and slightly angry  
“Kyle got taken, and- gah- I couldn't keep going especially as I know you where all trapped here, I had to help… so I came to rescue all of you” I slightly mumbled the last part a little embraced that I had said all of that whilst being held by one of the people I especially wanted to save, Craig let out a small chuckle before looking at me with a fond expression and a small smile  
“I know you where special Tweek, but you aren’t going to be able to do much the size of Stripe” he says still with the smile plastered on, however his words did make me stop and think I was way to small to do any good now that I am inside the grounds, so I needed to be taller. I quickly cast my mind back to when I had just fallen down the hole, which seemed so long ago now.  
“Do you have any- gah- of that cake that mades me grow taller” I quickly ask looking up as Craig who had been waiting patiently for me to speak  
“Upelkuchen? I think I have a small piece” he says reaching into he hoodie pocket, with his other hand, before pulling it out with a small piece of cake which he hands to me. I smile and accept it, quickly signalling I want to be put down on the floor before I begin taking large bits of the food, this makes Craig panic  
“Wait, shit Tweek No, not all of it” he quickly gasps out, but it was to late I had already began to grow and it felt like I would never stop. In the next moment I was taller then the bush and everyone who was amongst the kings party, including the King himself, as I looked down I realised that my cloths had ripped as I had grown, which made me sad as I had really like the outfit Kyle had made for me. Craig had quickly thrown himself out from under the bush, just as the Red King had made his way over to us  
“And what the hell is this” asked the King his voice was sharp but sounded intrigued, Craig once again had that same plan expression on his face as he answered the King and his voice was just as monotoned, as when he speaks to the others… except of me my brain added in quickly but I pushed that though away for a more appropriate time.  
“It’s a who… your Majesty” Craig states he quickly glances up at me and I realised he was trying to think of something to say, now I know Craig was blunt and said what he though, which he had informed me of himself when we first meet but it doesn’t look like he is any good at coming up with lies… great  
“This is… umm” Craig says before freezing, I could see his mind had drawn a blank on names and I was starting to panic thinking that we where finished but it appeared I was panicking for nothing  
“Umm” the King replied taking it that Umm was in fact my name. Craig looked equally as shocked but hide it well, I quickly spoke up not wanting to have to make Craig think of another lie or even a whole story to tell the King considering I am not bad at coming up with lies and excuses, I have been doing it for years when I was late to lessons or work when I was trapped but my bullies.  
“From Umbradge” I state praying my voice doesn’t tremble or show my fear, looking at the people before me, the Kings friends? Back up? who now have joined us during mine and Craig’s panic  
“What happened to your cloths” The King asked me directly this time wanting to know more  
“I out grow them… I- I’ve been growing so much- nngh- lately that I now tower over everyone in Umbradge” I say quickly and then I think of something that, I believe will land me in good graces with the King who clearly suspects nothing, which helps with my confidence to keep acting and push though even with the nerves  
“They laugh at me… so I came here- gah- hoping you would understand” I finished trying with all my might to keep my outbursts to a minimum. Looking up at the King with my best sad eyes, which I have been practising for years and I know I am really good at. Upon seeing the Kings face I know I had him, he believed every words. The rest of the Kings subjects looked angry and annoyed, I guess they must see me as competition for getting the Kings attention. Then my eyes move to Craig he looks completely impressed that I was able to made an entire story that was slightly believable and would get the King to like me.  
“Boy anyone with a body that large is welcome in my kingdom” the King states drawing my attention away from Craig and back to him. He was smiling at me before turning around to address the few servants who where out in the garden with everyone “Find him some cloths, uses the bloody curtains, but some cloths” he barks out causing the servants to scatter and run away to get the task done.

That is how I found myself about an hour later walking down the centre of a large magnificent room that had two thrones at one end, dressed in black skinny jeans and a red embroiled suit jacket that had been made for me. Along with a white shirt and black waist coat. I had the King who’s name I found out was Cartman walking besides me. Once we reached the end of the hall Cartman took his seat in the largest of the two throne, the other was on his right and I stayed on his left. He suddenly screamed out  
“I need a pigs here” and a large adult pig came running in before falling on its back under the Kings feet, he looked up at me with a smile  
“I love a warm pig belly for my aching feet after a long days work, would you like one umm?” he quickly asked but the idea of doing that to a pig was awful and the idea of Cartman ever doing a long days work was hysterical  
“No thank you” I quickly refuse, trying to be as polite as possible.  
“Sit” Cartman suddenly yells at me and I look behind myself to see two monkeys holding up a small cushion with little feet stands on it. I hesitate for a moment as where was no way those two where going to be able to hold up my weight, but Cartman once again yells at me and I don't want to get in his bad side, so I sit and I could feel the cushion sink to the floor and small distressed noises came of the monkeys. The King commanded everyone to leave, which made me panic I didn’t want to be alone with this monster, being in the same room was bad enough but I can’t handle being alone, however I have no choice in the matter and I have to watch everyone leave. We where sat in silence for a few seconds before Cartman spoke up again  
“Where are my dipshit boys? you have to see them” he states looking around the room expectantly  
“dipshit boys!” be bellows and from around one of the pillars that line up on either side of the hall, I watched two small blond boy’s that I know appear. Pip and Butters held each others hands looking scared and unsure about what they will be asked to do  
“There they are, they have the stupidest way of speaking, its fricking hilarious. Speak entertain us” Cartman commands, he is already chucking slightly at the idea of them speaking  
“g- go on” Butters whispers pushing Pip forwards slightly but he doesn’t made a sound just looking up at the King with fear in his eyes, however his eyes darted over to me and a look of confusion and then realisation took over his face. I quickly shake my head and mouth no hoping he understood to not give me away and with relief he seem to understand  
“Speak” Cartman screams this time making all three of us jump, now it was Butters turn to notice me but I could do nothing to warn him like Pip before he starts speaking  
“Is that…” he starts pointing up at me and I could feel my heart stop, oh no, this is it I'm going to get captured and locked away or killed and its going to be extremely painful, and then in going to dies!. Pip quickly jumps in stoping Butters before he could say anymore  
“No, no, no, it isn’t, not a bit, nope” he quickly starts hitting Butters on the arm and giving him a look that the other boy still didn’t catch  
“Contrariwise, I believe its so” he tries again looking even more confused, this starts to irritate Pip by the look of his face and he starts stepping on Butters foot arguing with  
“No, its not, nohow!” he exclaims and Butters begins to push him and fight back due to Pips attacks. All of this made Cartman laugh, a loud obnoxious laugh, however as soon at it had started he had stopped looked back over at Butters and Pip who must have looked as shocked and confused as I did.  
“That was really funny, now get out” he starts having his attention moved on to something different. I watch the two blond boys bow and then proceed to leave the same way they came but they where still hitting and pushing each other as they leave just quieter so as not to anger the King and once again we where alone.  
Cartman began to talk and talk never stopping for a breath, I just started nodding along realising that he is paying no mind to me, so I let my mind wonder and before long I was thinking about Craig. I allowed myself to start thinking about how Craig would show me emotion and it appeared that he doesn't do that with just anyone, it makes me feel special which I don't want to think into to much incase I get my hopes up to high but Craig is special to me. I couldn't really explain way wether it was because he was the one I had been seeing longest in my dreams or because he was the first person in so long to be nice to me, I didn’t care though either way he was important and I am determined to keep him in my life or in my dreams as that is all he would ever been. That is what is helping me to go though with this poorly planed rescue attempt, the idea that I had to keep him and all of them.  
At that moment a woman appeared from around the corner from behind the thrones close to Cartman, she was a slender woman who was slightly smaller then the King himself. She had long straight raven black hair and she wore an elegant purple dress, that made her look younger then I think she wants to appear. As she approached she went up to Cartman and kissed him on the lips and I had to refrain from making a noise of disgust from the action. As she turned to sit down in the unoccupied thrown her eyes landed on me “And who is this dear boy?” she asked Cartman and point over towards me  
“Umm, my latest favourite” he replies so matter of factually as he looked over at me, I tried hard not to shake as both of them where starting right at me.  
“And whats his name?” asked the woman obviously not as clueless as the King which I don't know how I feel about that as it makes me believe she is the brains behind the operation and could be more deadly.  
“Umm” Cartman shot back not happy about having to repeat himself  
“I believe the King has forgotten you name” she says looking right at me and trying to sound as kind as she possible can, this is the most nervous I have been since I entered the Red Kings kingdom, I am positive she has figured it out and knows I'm an imposter.  
“For fuck sake Wendy his name is Um listen you fucking bitch” replies Cartman extremely pissed off about not being listened to. The woman who is called Wendy turned to Cartman glaring and I feel slightly bad for her it looks like she loves him and having him turn around and say that is extremely cruel.  
“From Umbradge” I say hoping to defuse the tension and prevent any argument that may brake out. It seemed to work and Wendy slumped down into her seat and there was just silents.  
It felt like a life time before someone spoke again and unfortunately it was Cartman  
“Did the prisoner speak” he asked and this has been the most interesting thing he has said all day, I felt myself learning closer making sure I don't miss any words incase Wendy decides to talk quietly  
“He’s stubborn” signed Wendy like she had been stressed but this whole affair  
“Haha its cause you’ve got no guts… Bring him!” Wendy doesn't even looked bother by the words anymore, she looks more annoyed by Cartman in general I might have been wrong about her loving him. However we both flinch and jump away when Cartman yells out.  
It only took a second before the doors at the other end of the room opened and another man walks in he wore all black that matched his black hair. He is tall, muscular and the thing that really stands out is his red eyes that almost glows. He also appears younger then I think he wants to look and I don't get it any more are all the inhabitance here teenagers like me, where are all the adults. My small rant in my head came to a halt as my eyes fell on the person clapped in chains walking slowly behind the man in all black with two sets of guards on either side. There with his head hanging low shuffling towards us is Kyle without his hat with his orange curly hair on display.  
Once they had all made it to the steps leading up to the thrones Kyle knelt down and the guards stood in a line behind his ready incase he tried to make a brake for it.  
“Damien” Cartman says towards the man in black who had lead the group in didn’t even nod back or look at him, he just moved to the slide close to the pillar Butters and Pip disappeared behind earlier.  
“We know Tweek is back in Underland. Where is he?” demands Cartman looking down at Kyle. I watch as Kyle’s head slowly tilts to look at me side ways before holding his head up to look at the King  
“I’ve been thinking about some words that begin with the letter ‘M’… Moron… Mutiny… Murderer… Malice” Kyle is grinning slightly as he is saying all of this especially as Cartman’s fist began to clench and the anger was clear to see.  
“Shut up you ginger freak we’re looking for a ‘T’ word now, where is Tweek?” Cartman demands glaring daggers at Kyle and when I look at Wendy she is also smirking like she is happy to see Kyle in this situation.  
“Who, that wee little girl. I wouldn't know” Kyle replies chucking like he has made a bad joke  
“Shut up Khal” Cartman bellows and it shocked me that he know Kyle’s name “I have a better job for a disgusting hatter like you. I commend you make hats for me and Wendy” Cartman began to laugh uncontrollable and Wendy looks amused. However my heat broke when I saw Kyle’s face he looked angry, sad and overall mostly like he has just betrayed someone.  
“I wouldn't do that if it would save all of Underland Fatass” Kyle spat back, he looked like if it wasn’t for the chains holding him down he would have jumped at Cartman. The way he speaks is so different to how I meet him the mad language and relaxed tone melted away for this stern and confident voice that showed his try intelligence. This was the side Kyle was trying to hide from everyone.  
“Kyle as King I order you to do this job, you have no choice and if you don't I will send out my guards to Marmoreal and slay everyone there.” Cartman's voice became sharp and cold in the end and complete fear over took Kyle’s face and he began to shake. I had no clue where Marmoreal is and I don't know why it would cause so much fear but I refrained from asking and tired to look serious like Cartman and Wendy even though all I want to do is give Kyle a hug and start screaming at the other two. The room remains tense and I can hear slight noises to the right, looking up I see Butters and Pip has returned and are watching the scene intently. I am not the only one to have notice them though. Damien who had remained unmoved from his spot heard Butters and Pip, he looks extremely board and uninterested like be could do with not listening to all of this. His entire attitude changed the moment he looked over at Butters and Pips peaking faces around the pillar… well really Pips face Butters had seen Damien notice them and hide but Pip had been to focused on Kyle and hadn't noticed anyone else. When he finally looked over his shoulder to talk to Butters he found that he was hiding and Damien was starting at his, Pip didn’t waste anytime before grabbing Butters and quickly leaving the room unnoticed except to myself and Damien who had a longing and relax look on his face.  
“What do you say Khal” Cartman’s voice made me jump and refocus on the situation, and I wish I hadn't Cartman and Wendy look like they just won the lottery and Kyle like he had just had his heart ripped out  
“Okay” I heard him choke out like he was trying to not cry and I had never wanted to punch someone as much as I do to Cartman right now.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*Christopher POV*  
After I watched Tweek crawl through the tiny hole in the wall and out of sight I waited a few minutes to make sure there weren’t any screams or yelling from the other side not that I could do much to help him if here where, but at least the others are there with him. With one final look at the red Kings castle I started running back down the path to the the White Kings castle. 

The road was long as I ran down the path leading to the front gate, everything was bright and paste here and I could see trees and plants flourishing as they are cared for unlike the wasteland most of Underland is in. I come to a stop within the courtyard just as the King himself and some of his people are walking past talking about the trees being sad which I want to call a load of bullshit but in this land I don't want to piss off the trees and find they can do something so it is best to stay quiet. I see the King has noticed me and is heading over after dismissing the others. The King was tall and thin with pale skin and black hair, he was also wearing a greyish white suit.  
“What news Chis?” he asked excitedly once he was right in front of me, he was much taller but I had more muscle so I could easily take him, not that I want to fight the true King  
“Tweek is here in Underland” I say and he looks surprised, looking over my shoulder like he is expecting Tweek to be stood right behind me  
“Where?… Where is he now?” I could see this question caused him some fear but he tried not to show it as it was clear he wanted to stay strong.  
“ Salazen Grum stuck with Lord Fatass, he wouldn't let me convince him to come him, he’s stubborn” I grumbled out, I felt bad that I couldn't convince him to come back here with me and that I couldn't help him in that hell hole but this was his choice thats what I need to keep telling myself. Not that I care to much.  
“No, no, no don't worry Chris this is excellent, that is where he will find the Vorpal Sword… we have our champion. Rest and relax it is all up to Tweek now.” the King says and I will but I am determined to go back and keep an eye on the place if I see him I will do my job that time and bring him back here so he can actually meet the rightful King and take up his place as champion. I know he doesn’t think he can but me and the others know what he can become, its just a matter time before he see it to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading this, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. The Hatter's True Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys heres chapter Nine hope you enjoy!

*Craig’s POV*  
Ever since me and the others where brought here we had head rumours about the Red King having the Oraculum, which is one of the worse things that could have happened and simply because none of us had the brains to grab it before running even if we did all end up captured apart from two of us. However the rumours are to unsettling for us and we needed to know if they are true so for the past few days I have been sneaking around the Red Kings chambers trying to find where they could be keeping it. After taking a few risks and nearly being court on a couple of occasions I have finally found it and its in the bloody royal bedroom FUCK!. I had planned to wait a little longer before I even attempted to get it but now that Tweek has arrived and wants us all to escape this has now become time sensitive and I have no choice but to get it right now whilst Tweek’s identity is still unknown, it will also take a few days for Lord Fatass to even realise it has gone and hopeful we will be far far away by that point.  
I peer between the gap in the door, I know Cartman and Wendy are in there which is the best time for me to attempt this as there are no guards on the door so hopefully no one will get blamed or killed because of me. The two of them are clearly on the balcony and I can catch their conversation  
“We have to find Tweek, Wendy. Without my badass Jabberwocky my stupid bothers will rise against me. My pathetic, lame ass bother. Seriously why do they like or respect him and not me?” Cartman complained and I had a few suggestion as to why we all want him gone, I would prefer dead but thats my personal opinion and the White King has already rejected it… twice.  
“I can not fathom it. You are far superior in every way my love” sucks up Wendy walking over to him and kissing his cheek. This was my chance to enter the room, the Oraculum is on a small table (which is really a wooden surface that two small alive monkeys are holding up) that sits a few feet in front of me in the centre of the room. Trying to not make any gagging sound from having to witness this awful scene I slowly crawl towards the table.  
“I know but that asshole can make anyone fall in love with him women, men… even the furniture” Cartman then gave a look over his shoulder at the word ‘furniture’ causing me to have to lung forward and hope the tiny monkey table is hiding me enough, I stayed dead quiet even though all I wanted to do was laugh that the idea of the White King making everyone love him even though he only has eyes for one person. I give a sight of relief when they continue on with their conversation looking away from me.  
“darling is it not better to be feared then loved” Wendy’s words where cold showing the darker side of her that her physical appearance hid. The idea that, they are considering that as an okay way of ruling is mortifying.  
“I’m not certain anymore… Oh well let him have his pathetic rabble, I don't need them when I am the one who got you and Underland” Cartman then turned and hugged Wendy but her face looked disgusted and uncomfortable. I quickly reach up grab the worn scroll and leave the awful room as quickly as I can wanting to be as far away for everything I have just witnessed so I can throw up in peace. Those two are going to end up in my nightmares with how disgusting their made up love it.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*Tweek’s POV*  
After finally being released from Cartman’s side I decided to look for Kyle so I could check he was okay, however I needed to make one quick pit stop to the gardens first to find something. I didn’t take me long to find the treasure I was seeking a small top hat. My search was made a lot shorter thanks to the hedgehog I had released earlier who kindly showed me where it was and I am now about to enter the room that had been given to Kyle to start making the odious Kings hats. As I enter I hear the distinct sounds of a sewing machine and I give a small gasp at the sight of the room, Kyle had been dragged away from the throne room a few hours ago and in that short amount of him he had managed to nearly fell the entire place with different types of hats. I place his hat down on a chair near him and walk over. Now because of my increases in size I could lean right over his head and can see what he is sewing and I have to admit it is weird looking down at his after I got so used to him being taller then me.  
“These… These are amazing Kyle. Please let me try one on” I was amazed with how fast his hands where working and I just wanted to stand by the mirror and try each and every master piece on  
“It is good to be doing the job I love again” he says it with such a big smile on his face its clear to see the situation has be completely lost from his mind and he has began to relax  
“Its a shame you have to- gah- make them for that arrogant ass” I say slightly unsure, I have never said anything like this out loud about someone but it felt good. I soon discovered this was the wrong thing to say as Kyle suddenly stopped moving completely and the room went dead silent you could hear a pin drop. The silence was broken by small whispers from Kyle  
“What is the hatter with me? hatter?” I was straining to hear what he said when he suddenly moved past me over to some of his work and began to throw it about the room and tear some of them to pieces. Luckily his leg was chain to the table he had been working at and couldn't make it to far way to destroy more. I felt a swell of bravery and longing in my chest to help a friend, so I put my fear of the sudden out burst aside, I grab Kyle and hold his face and move to my knees so we are eye level. I can see the fear and sadness in Kyle’s eyes as he begins to calm down again  
“Do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?…I hate it in here Tweek, I'm scared and its far to crowed” he breaths out in one, I choose to remain silent as I know he doesn’t expect an answer to the raven and that writing desk riddle, which I still have no clue how to answer. I also remain quite because it look like he had something else to ask and was to scared to.  
“Have I gone mad?” his voice was so small and vulnerable as he asked this question, it almost shocked me into silents but I pushed these emotions to the side and focused on comforting my friend who is amazing just the way he is even if he is mad. I slowly remove my left had from his cheek and place it no his forehead and stay quiet for a few seconds like I am pretending to think  
“I’m sorry Kyle but I am afraid you are” his eyes drop to the floor like I had told him something he didn’t want to believe is true “but ill tell you a secret all the best people are” I quickly finish the last of my sentence, trying to show that I genuinely believe what I am telling him which I do it is the truth, “I don't have any friends in my world Kyle but after coming here I have meet so many amazing individuals and I class you as one of my closes friends now” I finish off by leaning behind me for his hat and place it on his head where it belongs  
“thats better you look yourself again” I say giving him a smile, which he returns thankfully  
“Thank you Tweek I feel the same, you have been so nice to me, your always willing to listen and the people in Upland are stupid if they don't want to be your friend because they are missing out on what an amazing person you are” he says before moving back over to his sewing machine once again starting it up and began to fix the hats that he had ripped in his moment of rage.  
His words had stunned me a bit I wasn’t expecting them but they made me happy, extremely happy none the less. After a while my mind wonder back to the looks on Kyle’s face when he was in front of Cartman and the way they acted like they all know each other, I tried to keep my interest to myself but curiously became to much  
“Kyle, could… could you tell me the whole story - gah- of the Red and White kings but this time the parts that include you and everyone else. The bits you missed out in -nngh- the forest” My voice came out weak and lacked the confidence I had gain these last few days but I was nervous I didn’t want Kyle to think I was to noise and then stop being my friend. He let out a soft breath chuckle  
“So you picked up on the fact I left parts out, you are a lot smarter then you think” he says stoping the machine and looking over at me where I still remained on the floor where we sat earlier. He lent back on the table with his arms crossed. His compliment made me blush as most people just say I'm dumb or stupid  
“I’m sorry, if you don't want to tell me thats find I just got to curious for my own good” I say quick wanting to assure him, he doesn’t have to tell me if he doesn’t want me to know  
“No its fine, you can know, I just told you the shorter version as I don't come off to well in the full story and I didn’t want you to think I was actually a bad guy, especially as you where clearly nervous in our first meeting” he says flashing me a smile that still had sad undertones to it. This confused me as I have always seen Kyle as a good guy devoted to the White King, I give a small nod in understand and to indicate to him to go on. He looked unsure to start with before taking a big breath and slowly recounting his story and the others from the start to the end,

“Okay to start with you should know that the White Kings name is Stan and him, Kenny, Cartman and myself where all best friends when we where children. Stan and Cartman are the same age the King had been married to another woman before and she died after giving birth. The King called Randy married really quickly after to a lady called Sharon and had Stan within the same year. It was a shock to the whole kingdom and many disapproved of the kings behaviour. Anyway Stan and Cartman’s Dad felt it would be best to have his children go to a common school so they could learn about and see the people who are under their care as future royals. How we where as children is quite similar now Me and Stan are super best friends, Kenny and us where also extremely close to, all of us took the piss out of Cartman and he would make our lives hell, or as close to hell as you can get when your nine years old. We also made other friends as we grow up, Bebe, Clyde, Token, Craig, Butters and Pip where the main ones we where all closes to and we had a lot of fun as a group. As we all got older we all still hung out just dynamics began to change, Token had a lot of knowledge to gain and his understanding of the Oraculum needed to start so we didn’t see him as much. Bebe and Clyde spent more time together and Craig was ducking in and out of their adventures as he had his own future to prepare for as a messenger and consort of the royals, finally Stan and Wendy began dating.” I gave a small gasp at the idea of the beloved King that even one loves could date Wendy who I am sure is just as cruel as Cartman she just does better at hiding it.  
“I know shocking right, at the time Stan really liked her and he would start to drift away at points. However I still had Kenny and the others so I wasn’t alone and I didn’t want to get in the way. Thats just a basic summary of what we where all like and where the true cruelty of this land started. My family where all hatters, we where the favourite of the people as well as the royal family and we all got even closer after me and Stan became really good friends. My mothers however had issues with the King as she felt Randy was to unorganised and irresponsible, she began to lock herself away, she was always writing and looking in books like she was researching for something. I didn’t know what she was planning till about 3 years later when we where 14 when I was told her insane plan, by this point Cartman has caused a scene during a meeting in the town showing his try colours for cruelty. As punishment King Randy removed the right to rule and passed it to Stan, which Cartman saw as outrage, he is the oldest so should have been the heir to the throne, but the King was worried about the way Cartman would control everyone and how it would affect or hurt the people so it was now Stan who was heir to the kingdom. 

This is where the story takes a dark turn my mother wanted to start her plan after hearing this news, she pulled me and my father into the back room of our hat shop and told us we where going to kill the King and his sons, then become the rulers of Underland. My father called her insane and when to find my brother and go on with his work but my mother wouldn't let me leave and she told me I was to kill Stan and Cartman, but any means necessary.” I remain speechless, I couldn't believe what I had just heard but I didn’t want to interrupt I could see this was painful enough for Kyle to tell me without me asking lots of questions.  
“I have to assure you I had no intention to do as she said I found Cartman annoying and I said I hated him all the time but I didn’t have the heart to kill him he had done nothing back then… now however is a different story. As for Stan I couldn't ever hurt him he was my best friend and I loved him to what extent I didn’t realise at that point. I choose instead to write an anonymous letter to the royals saying someone was planning to kill them, this gave them time to get more protection and hopefully show my mother it was an insane, dark and twisted plan she should just leave alone. Luckily she didn’t bring it up again and I though the drama had passed, till I arrived at the palace about a week later to find Stan in tears turns out Wendy had be telling him how he should rule and what policies should be put in place. They where mean and restricting laws that would see the people got taxed viscously and Stan know that was no attitude for a potential queen, he broke up with her that day and it nearly broke him. All of it had become to much Wendy hadn't taken the brake up well saying he would regret it and she was right with her ideas on how it rule and then adding the threat of an assassination was almost to much. It did however bring our old group back together but stronger this time and minus Cartman as he said we where all out to get him and where on the side of Stan ruling.”  
“Everything was quite for about 7 months but a few things had changed Cartman was seen less and less choosing to remain hidden in his room. Kenny began to scared people with his powers as he had been working hard to perfect them so you had to be careful as he would jump out at you. Me and Stan, well we began to date in those few months, we had grown so close after all the drama and the dynamics slowly shifted, I could feel it but I didn’t have the guts to say anything, it was Stan who made the first move in the end and he just flat out kissed me, he-“ Kyle broke off his sentence here and had this far off look on his face and a small smile on his lip as he was obviously thinking about this moment and it caused me to smile seeing him so happy, I don't thing I have ever seen him like this, he always had a mask on, letting more crazy out to hid his true feeling. His eyes dart up to look at me and he quickly shakes his head before moving on.  
“Where… where was I, okay what I hadn't realised in the 7 months I had been living in peace, one set of parents had not, The King had been stuck on the letter I had written the contents had really worried him and he had to know who sent it, so began looking at everyones hand writing, comparing it, looking for a match till they found mine. I know most people would have changed their writing style but you see the King wasn’t the smartest person and I would never of though him cable of searching for that long as he had the attention span of a child but he surprised me that day.  
I was called into a meeting with the King and Queen. Stan also join refusing to leave as he wanted to hear what I had to say as well. It was his face, the looks of worried, fear and disappointment that made me brake, I told them everything all my mother had said what she tried to make me do and the actions I took to delay or prevent it. I thought they where going to yell, get angry, have me thrown out or executed… but they didn’t the Queen hugged me and said it wasn’t my fault, the King patted me on the head and said I did the best I could have done. They both decided they needed to have a conversation with my mother as I didn’t know if she still intended to go though with her plan or not, they ventured out with a group of guard whist me and Stan remain at the castle. I wish they hadn’t of gone, I wish I had stopped them, my mother killed the King that day and some of the knights as well before vanishing. The Queen was left unconscious and had no memory of the attack, as for the knights that lived they refused to speak.” Kyle dropped his head in shame and I was in shock he couldn't blame himself for that, surly he can see that it was his mothers doing and not his, he had given warning and not one even said how the Kings death happened. Kyle obviously sensing I was about to say something so continued on  
“The whole of Underland was in morning for months and Stan was crowned King, but this didn’t cause happiness to everyone. Cartman throw a fit a tantrum like no over and left the castle. Stan couldn't convince him to calm down or stay, neither could his step mothers, he was going and we didn’t see him again for 2 years when he attacked with his Jabberwocky. In that time the Queen had died, the people say from a broken heart (or from finally getting to relax with how insane and frustrating her husband could be), the doctors say from injuries that she had gotten when the King had died. All of us where there for Stan and we did what we could to help him, in return he made us all apart of the royal council to help make the most important decisions about Underland and how to best protect it.  
However we didn’t get much time to do good or help the people as at the end of the second year Cartman attacked and that is when I learn what happened that day all those years ago… how my evil mother killed the King. I had returned to the scene as I had lost my hat and to look of any last survivors, as I was leaving I saw a person in the mist walking towards me, it was her. She wore a wicked smirk on her face and looked happy, I asked her what she was doing here and told her to leave but she just continued to smile and said she came to see her work. I didn’t understand what that meant and she could see the confusion and started to explain, turns out her research was into dark magic and what it could do, she had found one spell that she liked and used it on herself ready to kill the King and take control. She had only really just applied it when they showed up that day, when they asked her she admitted to the crime of planning to kill them and before they could arrest her she transformed and used her new body to kill the King… when I asked her why she didn’t attack and take over she said it took a lot of energy to transform and control her new power so she had to leave to practice using it, the spell turned her into something dark and a form many people in the passed, used to fight their enemies and there was only one way to kill someone in this form. Whilst she was gone she had come across Cartman and the two joined forces to clam Underland for themselves as they had similar views. There was just one more piece of the puzzle they needed and that was someone on the inside who could tell them what the people where doing and the events that where taking place. That person was Wendy she said she apparently loved Cartman and would help, which was how she ended up in this position, married to Cartman and ruling with an iron fist like she always wanted. I had one final question for her, what was the form she took, what did she become. This caused her to laugh and she said I had saw her today, she had been the one to attack and kill so many innocent people… she was the Jabberwocky.  
I left that day, I couldn't be around Stan knowing that my mother is the reason for all his suffering, that she had harmed his people and had helped Cartman take control. I ran away to that windmill where I lived, Clyde and Bebe eventually found me and stayed. They where with me when you first turned up in Underland, after following Craig the first time, I’m still not sure why he was up there but no one really bothered to ask. You had first arrived a few mouths after Cartman had taken over, I'm not sure what happened after you left us but we did know when you returned to Upland. Clyde often went back to the others to get news on whats happening and a while after you left, Clyde said the others had gone off for they had jobs to do again, Craig had going to Upland to find you, this time on purpose. Butters and Pip went to be your greeting party with a few other’s. Bebe came and went from that spot fighting the red army when she saw fit and having tea parties with us at other times. Token waited with the Oraculum ready to check you where you, before showing you the scroll as you know. Finally Stan waited for you in his castle, ready for his champion to come. I haven't see him since that day. I couldn’t, even though I have wanted to for so long. I-” he ended his sentence there, tears where forming in his eyes and he was struggling to breath. I scooted forward and drew him into a hug and I soon hear loud sobs and felt tears leak though my jacket. We stayed like this for a while till he had calmed down and I began to talk.  
“Kyle its not your fault, that was your mothers choice you showed what side you are on long ago. You are a good person and if Stan loves you half as much as you clearly love him, he will be in just as much pain as you are not knowing what happen to you and not being able to see you. Does anyone know what your mothers did beside you and me?” I needed to ask to see how long he has been siting on this secret. He gives me a quick shake of his head, and I sigh.  
“Kyle tell the others, they will understand and be there for you, hell I have only known you a few days and I could never be mad at you for that. They have all known you for years, they will not blame or yell at you. If you want, wait till we get to the White Kings castle and tell them all there so you only have to tell them once.” This made Kyle smile and Im glad I was able to make him fill better and not like he has to be alone in this.  
“Please stop bottling up your emotions, it doesn’t help, your dark out burst are from not being able to express how you feel and when you are sad like in the throne room, you look like you are in so much pain trying to hold it in. Actually Kyle why did the mention of Marmoreal cause you pain?” I couldn't help asking this one question, it is the last thing I am confused about Kyle has pretty much explain everything for me, know I understand a lot of things about the people I have meet and why they act the way they do.  
“Right you wouldn't know Marmoreal is Stan’s castle where I was meant to be taking you before our little detour” I now wanted to punch Cartman even more then I originally did, how dare he use Kyle’s emotions like that.

I couldn't get hung up on this thoughts for to long before the door burst open and in came, Butters, Pip, Craig and on his shoulder sat Bebe she is wearing a similar outfit to Craig and has obviously broken in and is trying to blend in with the other’s  
“What are you doing here?” she yells pulling out her sword like it could actually hurt me as she is swinging it around, I am more worried she is going to poke Craig’s eye out then hurt me.  
“I’m here to help rescue everyone” I say moving away from Kyle as Butters and Pip approach him to give him more hugs.  
“We heard what Cartman threaten you with-” started Pip wrapping his arms around Kyle’s waist from his left  
“-and we just though it was terrible cruel to say something so mean, but he wont hurt Stan there are more then enough guards there protecting him” finished Butters also wrapping his arms around Kyle’s waist from the right side. I watch the dear hatter begin to smile properly, I felt a presence next to me and find Craig stood there looking up at me, It was weird being taller them him know. He open his mouth to say something when we suddenly heard  
“Wheres that nasty Hatter. I what to see what shit his has made. Someone find him I am in no mood to wait” Cartman’s screams could be heard like he is right outside the door all of us groaned at the sound of his voice.  
“If I come out of this without trying to stab or chock him it will be a fucking miracle” I hear Kyle grown out, looking up at the ceiling. This causes most of us to chuckle and I felt almost relaxed for a second before more screams started up but this didn’t prompt Kyle to move any fast looking like he is determined to keep Cartman waiting as long as he can  
“Tweek, I have heard they keep the Vorpal sword some where hidden in the castle, I’m not sure where but you need to find it and to take it to the White King” he says quietly incase some of the guards walk in to drag him out.  
“I know where it is, I’ll take him there” I heard Craig say next to me, before he grabs my arm and drags me from the room. I wave a quick goodbye to the others and we both leave only moments before the guards show up to literally drag Kyle from the room two carrying him and three carrying his beautiful hats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm really sorry this one has taken so long to get out I have been packing and did't have a chance to post it. Anyway hope you all like the chapter and thank you for reading.


	10. The Vorpal Sword and The Bandersnatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys heres chapter 10 hope you all enjoy!

*Tweek's POV*  
After we left the others, I realise I haven't been alone with Craig like this since I first arrived and we where traveling to see Token and the Oraculum. Even with this thought it didn’t feel awkward or stressful it felt almost calming to have a moment to just spend with him  
“How was spending time with lord fatass” he suddenly asked trying to start a conversation   
“I wanted to punch him after five minutes, his so annoying and rude” I sighed out thinking back to the way he was mean to people or gone on about how amazing he is and how everyone obviously loves him. I hear a soft chuck and look down to see Craig beaming up at me.   
“You have changed so much since our first meeting, you not the scared twitchy kid that feel down the rabbit hole” he says still smiling at me and my heart fluttered, he had notice things about me and I had made him laugh. I could feel my face heating up and chucked nervously myself   
“I don’t think I have changed that much” I say not sure how to reply to the compliment   
“You have Tweek, your far less nervous now and have you noticed your stuttering and noises have nearly stopped when you are speaking” This made me stop dead in my tracks, he was right they had stopped I had been so court up with everything that has been going on I didn’t even realises and I have no clue when I stopped doing it. I felt so happy I had gain confidence and been able to show what I became capable of, I started laughing before I dragged Craig into a hug, because of my new height I am literally engulfing him in my arms which mades me pull back apologising.   
“Relax Tweek its fine and I’m glad you are happy” he says as we move outside into a courtyard on the other side of the castle from where I entered. It was all concert and there was a path that lead out to the back gate leaving the Red Kings castle. Just in front of us is a small shed with bars on parts of the door and on the windows, it wasn’t locked. Craig became strangely silent as we approached it, as there was a smell coming form within it, like a wet dog smell and something else, but I recognised it I hadn't been about to focus on it to much the last time it was around and I could feel myself begin to panic and worry as I thing I know what I am about to find in this shed.   
“The sword is hidden in here” Craig whispers looking over at me, I could see a hint of worry in his eyes but he is trying to hid it, trying to not show that he is worried as well helping to keep me calm   
“I recognise that smell” I say my voice is weaker then it was before. I lean forward to look through the bars at the top of the door. There sleeping on the floor was a large cat like creature with a flat face, white with black spots and a huge tail. Its mouth filled with thousands of shape teeth. It was the bandersnatch.   
“I… I cant going in there! I cant go near that beast again!” I was panicking thinking about having to go near that creature again, especially after what it did.  
“Tweek calm down its okay we will think of a way to get it” Craig whispers whist grabbing the bottoms of my arms trying to help reduce my panic.   
“I can’t, look what it did to me last time” I say quickly before removing my red jacket and pulling up the white sleeve to revile the scratch that had been left by the Bandersnatch himself, I hadn't had a proper chance to look at it since Kenny wrapped it up in the woods. I had gotten redder and I could feel it heating up like it was infected, it was getting painful but so much has been happening I haven't really noticed it.   
“Fuck… Tweek why didn’t you mention it sooner” Craig lent forward to get a better look, I could feel him suck in a breath which I believe means its worse then he though.  
“Come on we will get it sorted out and then-” I didn’t get to find out what we would do next as a frog in servant clothing came out shouting “Page” I saw Craig’s hands ball into fists, at the mention of that name. As the frog got closer, Craig slowly turned to meet him  
“Page, you are requested inside immediately, report to the kitchen at one” he says before running of again, probably not wanting to wait round long enough to see Craig’s reaction. It was clear he was angry and frustrated that he had to go and do some order   
“Craig listen to him and go, Ill figure out a away to get the sword, don't worry” I say quietly trying to convince him as I don't want him getting into trouble and we will hopefully be leaving soon.   
“But Tweek that needs taking care of” he says indicating to my arm, this makes me smile at his concern and wanting to help me but its my turn to help him.   
“I will be fine for a few more hours, go it would be better you don't get into trouble and draw attention to us” I smile at him, I watched as his shoulders slumped in, his defence giving up   
“Fine, but be carful and we will get that looked out as soon as I'm done” he says before giving me a last quickly smile, then hurried off to the kitchen. 

This left me alone in the courtyard and a sleeping Bandersnatch, with no clue how to get passed it. I know I had to do it soon as Cartman’s “friends” have their eyes on me and want me gone. Eye! I suddenly remembered that Bebe was here and she still had the Bandersnatch’s eye in a net bag round her waist. I rush back inside, to the room Kyle was in. Even if they dragged Kyle way Bebe would probably wait there till he returned so she could help him escape.   
I push the door open and drop my jacket onto the nearest chair and shut the door not wanting anyone to hear what we where saying.   
“Bebe, Bebe are you here?” I call out looking under the table and on different surfaces   
“What do you want?” I hear her reply and look up to where the sewing machine Kyle had been using earlier is. She looked unimpressed to see me and had her hand on her sword but she hasn't drawn it yet.   
“The Bandersnatch eye do you still have it? I need it, please can I have it” I quickly say, I can see it attached to her waist but I need her to remove it so I can take it   
“Right here and no you can not” she lifts it up triumphantly but she gives me a wicked smile drawing her sword like she it ready to fight me for it. I don't have time to deal with this so I quickly shot out my arm and snatch it up before she had a chance to move.  
“Thank you Bebe, this is a big help” I say running from the room smiling.   
Now all I have to do is make it though this last corridor and then deal with the monster in the shed. I am almost there when I hear my name being call or really my fake name.  
“Umm” I look over my shoulder to see Wendy fast approaching me. I worry for a moment that she knows I lied and that I am not who I'm pretending to be, once she is by my side she grabs my arm looking up at me. I step backwards till my back hits the wall and I find myself trapped. Wendy was looking up at me like she was going to eat me and I am scared. Her face is getting to close to my body and she is on her tip toes trying to get closer to my face.   
“I like you Umm, your kind, I think we could have something” she whispers and all of the alarm bells go off in my head, I don't want to hear what else she had to say, I quickly push her aside not hard enough for her to fall but enough for me to escape her grasp.   
“Leave me alone” I say quickly before sprinting off down the hallway. I look back to check if she was following me but she remained where I left her but I saw someone else running away in the opposite direction from me but I didn’t really think about it just grateful to be away from Wendy. 

I eventually make it back to the Bandersnatch shed, the sound of snoring can be hear still but I know that wont last of much longer when I open the doors. I am starting to get nervous about the idea of throwing myself into this situation. Coming here was dangerous but only if I get court, going into the shed right now is just dangerous overall. I wish Craig was here to help me but that would put him in danger as well and I am not willing to risk that, Craig has to stay safe so with that thought in my head I open the shed door. I Bandersnatch is laying down on the floor and the sound of the door opening disturbed it for its sleep, it didn’t wake up happy it began growling and looked like it was about to raw and that would attract to many people.   
“I have your eye, sorry it was taken” I say quickly showing what is in my hand before rolling it across the floor to it. This seems to calm the Bandersnatch slightly as it scoops up its eye and protects it carefully. I notice a small bench that is covered in hay and the floor under it is also covered, I slowly move over to it trying not to scared or make the animal jump. Once Im on the other side with the bench I search thought the hay on the floor finding nothing and then check on top of the bench where I find a long box covered. As I remove the hay I find the box is beautifully carved to create amazing patterns and looked expensive. I was excited to see the box but my stomach drops when I see the lock on it. I look over my shoulder and see the Bandersnatch placing its eye back in and I know I was running out of time, I start pulling on the lock hoping it would brake off easily but it wasn’t bugging. The Bandersnatch started growling at me again and had moved so it was directly in front of me, which blocks off my exit. I sit down on the floor in defeat leaning against the wall, there was not way it was going to let me leave now, I just grateful it hasn't tried to kill me. With the sudden movement to sit down it sent a wave of pain throw my arm from the scratch, I roll up the sleeve and see that it looks worse, it has gotten redder and the pain is now to hard to ignore. Sitting here in the hay todays events start to catch up with me and I am way to tried to keep my eyes open, everything fades away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is still reading. Hope you have enjoyed the story so far :D


	11. Its Time To Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Chapter 11 is here! :D

*Kyle’s POV*  
I have been stuck in this room with Cartman and his pathetic followers, putting hats on his huge head one after another and each one is turned down. I was sick of hearing the word no, on repeat and all the people around us kept telling him how amazing he looked in whatever hat I have put on his head. I was getting tired, it has been a long day I had told Tweek the entire truth, I hadn't told anyone the whole truth. Everything he said made sense and now I want to get to Marmoreal, just to see Stan to tell him why I left. I could feel myself getting upset so I began looking around the room to try and distract myself. The lady closes to us with the long nose court my attention as that nose was coming off, I placed a new hat on Cartman’s head and it was a good thing it obstructed his vision as the ladies nose falls right off revealing her real and significantly smaller nose underneath. I am shocked for a second but I knew I needed to tell her or Cartman will probably execute her for being a liar and we don't need more death in Underland.   
“I don’t wish to alarm you, but it smells as though you might of dropped something” I whisper over to her and pointing at the floor so she understands. I can see she got it when her eyes open wide and she slowly sinks to the floor. As she does the man behind her with the large belly, his top has risen to high and I can see a pillow he has stuffed up his top and I just start laughing. I can’t stop, I look around at the others and realise they are probably all faking as well.   
“His mad ignore him, shut the hell up Khal” Cartman says he sounds bored and I hope that means he's going to send us all away soon. Im still trying to calm down and not think about how Cartman can’t even get real friends when he’s King which is hilarious. Just then another one of his followers comes in the one with the ears which are also fake most likely. I began leaning forward to hear what she is whispering to fatass   
“Wendy is flirting with Umm-” I felt a chill run though my body and all I can do is think about Tweek and wether he is okay Wendy can be just as dangerous as Cartman. However it seems I was worried for nothing as within seconds Cartman’s face has gone bright red and screams at the top of his lungs  
“WENDY!”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
*Tweek’s POV*   
I slowly began to wake up with a strange sound, like something was sniffing. As my eyes open I realises where I am, I sit boult up right and look around only to see the Bandersnatch looking right at me far closer then he was last night. I nearly screamed, thinking he was going to kill me but one look in his eyes I could see that he didn’t look angry or dangerous, he seemed calm. I see something around his neck it was a chain with a hook that held a key, I had no doubt in my mind that was the key to the Vorpal swords box. I took this slowly, reaching out to take the key, I almost touched it when it made a noise so I pulled back but the Bandersnatch didn’t look to affected and stayed still so I tired again. This time I was able to get the key and to my surprise the animal lent forward and licked my arm right where the nasty scratch is, within second my arm started to heal its self, the redness disappeared as it healed over, theres a scar left behind and is easily noticeable but I don't care its healed that all that matter. I look that the Bandersnatch and it looked like it was smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back   
“Thank you” I say as I reach out to scratch it behind the ears which made it purr and I couldn't help but coo at the large softy. After a few seconds it moved to lay back down where I found it last night when I entered. I snap out of my thoughts and quickly get to work opening the box to see inside. There before me was the Vorpal sword, it was a long silver sword with pearls down the centre of the blade. The handle was decorated and look extremely delicate, as I lifted it I was shocked by how light it was. I found myself smiling, I did it I got the sword and made friends with the Bandersnatch who isn't cruel or dangerous like everyone though it was. I quickly leave the shed, giving the Bandersnatch one last smile as I close the doors and then begin running back to the others.  
I was just rounding the corner after reentering the castle when Craig ran right into me. He jumped backwards from the shock and I quickly hid the sword scared there where others with him.   
“Shit Tweek there you are I have been looking for you” he said trying to remove the shock from his face, which made me laugh as I drop my guard and stop hiding the sword.  
“Holy shit, you got it” I heard Craig whisper looking at the sword like he couldn't believe it was actually there.   
“Yep… yer I did it and the Bandersnatch is so cute” I say smiling down at the floor, before looking Craig directly in the eye.   
“You are seriously full of surprises” he says grabbing my unoccupied hand, I felt all the air leave my lungs from the kind look on his face. We heard voices coming from down the corridor behind us and we had to move   
“Im going to go get Kyle and Bebe, you meet us there with Butters and Pip and we will all get out of here” I say looking down at Craig who nodded his head and then we both moved away and headed off in separate direction knowing we will see each other again soon.

I hadn’t made it much far down the hall after parting with Craig before I heard another voice around the corner Pip’s, what is with me running into everyone now. As I approached the corner I heard a second voice that I recognised but couldn't place, I peered around and got a shock there with Pip was Damien. He was talking quietly to Pip and I could see a dark flush appear on Pip’s face and a small smile started tugging at his lips. Damien looked taken away with Pip and I was suddenly reminded of his face when he spotted Pip and Butters in the throne room but I didn’t think anything would come of it, now here I am hidden around a corner watching Damien as he appeared to be trying to flirt with Pip. Although it looks so awkward and I am trying not to laugh but its hard when Damien looks like he is ready to throw himself out of a window from saying something embarrassing. I hear Pip say he has to go and find Butters which is a pain because if I could get Pip that would save Craig some time and we could all be leaving faster.   
I watch as Pip leaves in the opposite direction to me occasionally looking back at Damien who didn’t take his eyes off of Pip till he was out of sight. Whist he is distracted I went to continue on with my journey only to discover Damien had also started heading towards me and we both bumped into each other, I need to start paying attention to who's in front of me especially when I'm this tall.   
Damien just looked up and glared at me, all traces of the happiness he felt being around Pip had gone we where just stood there awkwardly and it was becoming unbearable. Its even worse as I have a sword I stole back hidden behind me so I took my chance and sprinting off down the hallway praying Damien did’t see the sword.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
*Wendy’s POV*   
I am going to get who ever opened their mouth, how dare they tell about my privet business. I am having to sit on my knees on the stairs in front of Cartman who is sat on his throne looking at me like he can see my body without my head. I wasn’t going to let that happen, I have worked to hard to have control over this land I am not going to let it all go because some snitch wants to be in Cartman’s good book. I sucked down my pride and had to do my best grovelling and pleading to make him believe me.   
“It was him, it was all him. I told Umm my heart has always and will only ever belonged to you” I say forcing myself to cry, I had to make him think this was tearing me apart.   
I could see this wasn’t affecting him so I had to turn it up a gear   
“I… I love you and only you…you. It was all him I kept telling him” I sobbed and I had to ugly cry which is going to make my face red and swollen but I don't have time to think about that I am putting on my best performance. I risk a look up at Cartman and I can see his face is turning probably as red as mine is but his was anger that was clear, leaping to his feet with his fists in the air and screamed  
“Off with his head” I win, its a shame Umm is going to die but I am never giving up my throne, even if that means I have to kiss up to this moron. Sorry Umm it was nice knowing you.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
*Tweek’s POV*  
I finally made it to Kyle’s work room after sprinting the whole way, as I enter I see Bebe trying to pick the lock on Kyle’s shackles   
“Stand back Bebe, how’s this for muchness” I say holding the sword above my head ready to use it to cut the shackles off.   
“No, nope, no you can’t use it for that” Kyle quickly says throwing his hands up to stop me   
“Sorry I thought” I say lowing the sword not to sure what to do with it now  
“Its fine it just cant be used” Kyle says with a smile “but at least you got it, thanks Tweek” it felt great to be able to help   
“Yer I guess you are not completely useless” Bebe quickly adds in and my jaw drops, Bebe just complimented me, it was slightly hurtful but it was a compliment none the less. I quickly shake my head, trying to look like I wasn’t completely over joyed with Bebe   
“Thanks, I have seen Craig he’s getting the others and then we are all getting out of here” I say trying to move the conversation on  
“Excellent I’ll just-” Bebe is cut off but the door bursting open and I spin round to see Wendy, Damien and some guard coming in.   
“Arrest that boy for unlawful seduction” Wendy yells pointing at me and I feel frozen from shock, what? did she just accuse my of seduction I want to be on the other side of the country to Wendy she can’t be serious. I see the guards start to come towards me and I still can’t more  
“Take it to the white Kings Castle” I hear Kyle whisper before two rolls of fabric are thrown to the approaching guards knocking them over completely. Damien then steps forward with this sword out and I panic slightly I wanted it to be true that Damien was nice after seeing him with Pip but seeing him and Kyle fighting makes me worried. Damien keeps swinging his sword and Kyle is using a metal mahican to fight back, I can’t think of what to do. I watch holding the Vorpal sword in front of me as Damien and Kyle disarm each other and Damien grabs Kyle pushing him back on to the dressing table behind him  
“Run leave” I hear Kyle shout whilst struggling against Damien   
“I’m not leaving without you” I shout back and I notice Wendy glaring, she obviously hadn't intended on getting involved thinking she's to much of a lady. Kyle hits Damien around the head with a hair brush and Damien punches him.  
“Run Tweek” the sudden scream caused to to jump, I look to see Bebe with her hands over her mouth realising what she just said   
“Tweek” I hear Wendy gasp looking over at me and her gaze is so intense its like she's really looking at me for the first time. Kyle's voice brakes the intense staring session me and Wendy are having   
“Run” he yells and I watch as he reaches of the a perfume bottle but I don't wait around to see if he uses it, I hear Wendy screaming   
“Seize him!” and the screams are accompanied by the sound of metal, I look over my shoulder to see guards running after me. I keep running trying to think where to go, as I pass a turning I see Craig, Pip and Butters they are frozen watching me run past with the guards on my tail. I just want to get to them, to help at least some of them get out but I don't have the time and if they get me they get the Vorpal sword.   
I find myself bursting though the door that lead to the courtyard where the bandersnatch shed was and the gate to leave Salazen Grum. I though I had made it, that I would get out from the gates but just as I leave the main building guards are coming at me from all different directions, within seconds I am surrounded by card guards all of them pointing their spears at me. I held the sword up and pointed out at them as I spun in circles hoping to see a way of escaping but there was nothing, I was trapped and I'm going to be executed.   
“Tweek” I look up at the steps I had just ran down to see Wendy walking towards us with a smile on her face, she looked truly evil. “Of course, why didn’t I see it. Although you where just a little freak back then. Give me the sword” she started her speech trying to sound kind like when she first meet me but by the end she was cold and angry.  
“Stay… stay away” I chock out, I am really scared I don't want to get captured, I just wanted to help my friends.  
“The King will be so please. He is going to take great pleasure in cutting off you head” This speech made me drop my guard in fear and the knights took that opportunity to grab my arms ready to drag me away  
“GAH!” I yelled, the first time one of my out bursts has happened in so long it almost felt wrong. Just as the guards went to get the sword off of me we heard a loud roar from being us. The roar was so sudden it made the guards release me and I spun around just in time to see the cards being knocked down and out of the way by the Bandersnatch, which had escape from the shed. It slides to a halt in front of me and I looked into it eyes it looks concerned and angry. As if knowing what it wanted me to do I quickly climbed up on to the Bandersnatch’s back and it ran off out of the gates and away from Salazen Grum. As we got a good distance way I spotted someone stood by rocks further ahead and I recognise those fluffy ears and scowl, Chis. He looked slightly impressed despite the angry look.  
“Tweek” he says when the Bandersnatch comes to a halt in front of him.   
“Chris, Im so glad to see you, do you think you could show me and my new friend to Marmoreal?” I question and watch his face move from a scowl to a smirk and he took off running and the Bandersnatch wasted no time in following. I take one last look over my shoulder at the retreating Castle and my mind goes to the others who I weren’t able to save. Im pretty sure I caused more trouble for them really, but I don't let that though consume me, they are smart I know they will all get out and be with us soon.   
I hope.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*Wendy’s POV*  
Me and Damien run into the throne room where Cartman is. Well really I'm running and Damien is just casually waking behind me, lazy asshole.  
“My love, Tweek has escaped” I announce once I am in front of him, it takes him a second to register what I have just said and by that point Damien has arrived next to me which was a slight mistake because Cartman slapped him across the face. I would have laughed if Cartman wasn’t so angry and I have to continue telling him everything as he continues to pass back and forth in front of us.   
“On the Bandersnatch” I say lowering my voice more, but Cartman still heard stopping his pacing and slapping Damien once again and that one sounded like it really hurt, although Damien is putting up a good front with trying to look unfazed   
“With the Vorpal sword” I whisper really hoping he doesn’t hear that one, but nope he did and this one made him stop and slowly look over at the pair of us before slapping Damien for the final time and that was the last straw for him he turns and exits the room leaving me alone with Cartman… great.  
“How the fuck did you let this happen?” Cartman yells right at me and I have to stop myself from yelling the same back at his useless ass.   
“I may have underestimated him but we court his conspirators, Kyle and Bebe” I say and I can see an almost satisfied look on his face with what he is about you say   
“Off with their heads” Cartman screams and it even makes me smirk, sorry Stan looks like you wont be getting Kyle back.   
You lose.


	12. So This Is Marmoreal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here's chapter 12 hope you enjoy!

*Tweek's POV*  
The ride to Marmoreal was longer then when Chris took me to Salazen Grum, but I could tell when we where getting close as there was a change in the atmosphere and everything felt calmer. The trees actually had life to them and it was brighter here. Once we go to the castle it was far friendlier then Cartman’s and I didn’t feel like I was in danger for the first time in what feel like forever. We where greeted by a few guards and a man, the guards have helmets in the shape of different chess pieces and they where there to escort me and Chris to the King, whist the man was there to take the Bandersnatch somewhere to get food and water. It look unsure to leave me but after I re-sured it that everything was going to be okay and thanked it for saving me it went off quite happy and I made a mental note to check in later.

The only similarity the whites Kings Castle had to Cartman’s was high walls made of stone. The real difference was that they both have different feelings Cartman’s felt like you where trapped and everywhere was closing in but Stan’s castle felt airy and relaxing, there where lots of windows looking out at plants and animals. I know that this is a dream and in this moment it truly felt like one, it all looked like a fairy tale. It feel odd to call this all a dream in that moment, I got so swept up in the adventure that I forgot it would eventually end with me back in reality. The guards lead us though some double doors and into a throne room, it is just as white as the rest of the castle. The floor and throne was made out of white marble that has black veins, it looks amazing and very expensive. My eyes then move to the man, really teenage seriously I would like to see one adult in this place, sitting on the throne he had black hair, was extremely pale and wore a grey suit. Even without a crown on he has a very royal and majestic look. I know this must be the beloved White King Stan. Upon seeing us enter his face lights up into a smile which was contagious and I couldn’t help smiling along as we got closer.   
“Welcome to Marmoreal” Stan says standing to approach us, I bow quickly before presenting the sword to him   
“I believe this is yours” I say handing it over, Stan looks very mighty holding the sword but he also holds it delicately like he could shatter it if he griped it to hard.   
“Thank you so much Tweek, the Vorpal sword is home a last. The armer is complete, now all we need is a champion” Stan had moved over to a suit of armor that stood close to his thrown, it was made of some kind of metal that was sliver. Placing the sword down and making it look complete before turning to me. Even though he mentioned a champion he avoided look me in the eye.   
“Your are a lot taller then I though you would be” Stan suddenly continues looking me up and down in shock and that makes me laugh   
“Arrr blame it on to much Upelkuchen… the cake” I say smiling hoping I got the name right, which makes Stan laugh and smile.   
“Well thats easy to fix, come with me” he say holding out his hand which I take but its weird being lead back down hallways with someone who is smaller then me and I have never been more grateful to the idea I am about to shrink, when I was younger I wanted to be really tall and have people look up at me but now I have experienced it I want nothing more then to be my short size again.   
“I… have to ask did you see the others are they all trapped there” Stan’s voice is softer and timid like he scared to ask me but there is also a change in his air more like a teenager then a royal commanding hundreds.   
“Im sorry I went there to get them all back but I got discovered, Kyle and Bebe helped me escape and I saw Craig, Pip and Butters as I was running away” I say wanting him to know I failed, like I would as his champion.   
“Tweek its fine they are all together and they wont go down easily, we just have to be patient and they will be with us in no time” Stan says with more confident then he actually feels.   
“Also you didn’t mention Kenny in that party, so they have an extra ally who no one can stop or predict” this idea makes Stan laugh slightly and I suddenly felt really comfortable Stan had as much faith in his friends as they do in him and he's not up himself or war crazy as some would be, he's kind and awkward I see exactly why Kyle like him.   
We made it to the kitchen and as Stan steps though the door he ducks as a bowl of green liquid is though at him, it misses completely and hits the door just before I walk in, Stan made everything he does so effortless and gracefully  
“Is Clyde here” I ask as I wipe some of the green liquid up which I'm assuming is soup before trying “I could use a little salt” I say off handed, at that moment Clyde jumps out from behind a corner with a salt pot which he throws right at me screaming   
“Ill give you salt” I only just duck out of the way without any of the grace Stan had displayed. Once I regained my balance I suddenly felt a small pair of arms go rounds my waist, looking down I see Clyde crying into my chest.  
“Im glad you- your okay” he stutters out before releasing me and getting back to his cooking job trying to stop the tears from falling but with not much luck. My heart swells at the idea he had been worried about me after only one encounter but if this is a dream its not one encounter its just my head making someone be nice to me.

I follow Stan over to one of the islands in the kitchen as he gets to work making the liquid that will make me shrink. I had to crouch down on my knees as I am way to tall to lean on the counter.   
“Pishsalver… Pishsalver” Stan says looking around at all of the ingredients laid out before him. Clyde continued to chop and cook things around us like we weren’t there at all, I could tell he was anxious and was just moving to try and distract himself he must have heard about all of his friends.   
“Ah a pinch of worm fat, urine of a horsefly, buttered fingers” Stan started putting the ingredients into a strange looking metal pot that looks more like a funnel with boiling water in it thats over what appears to be a bunsen burner. Each of the ingredients made me feel ill but I have drunk this fowl liquid twice already one more time can’t hurt. I tried not to laugh when Stan smelt one of the buttered figures and tried not to let his face scrunch up in disgust.   
“My brother preferred to “study” dominion over living things. I have to ask, how did you find him?” Stan suddenly asked as he continued looking for what else he needs.  
“His horrible and cruel” I say with outthinking and I feel bad I just insulted his brother but Stan looks unfazed but what I said he must hear it a lot.   
“I’m not sure where he gets it from but when Cartman decided he's going to make peoples lives a nightmare he does it mercilessly, three coins for a dead man’s pocket” the coins clatter as they fall into the metal pot, Stan tried to avoid looking pained by this admission.   
“You can’t imagine the things that happen there to all those people” I say without thinking and as Stan freezes I realised I said the wrong thing   
“Oh yes I can” he says with such force I felt a shiver run though me at his word, I know understand why people say he’s a good leader everyone he speaks I see this ability to rule more and more, “but when a champion comes forward and slays the Jabberwocky, the people will rise against him” Stan says it with extreme hope and determination it makes him look far more powerful, before he lent down and spat in the Pishsalver he’s making, which was disgusting “Unfortunately that is finished” is all he can chuckle before pouring some of the mixture on to a spoon and moving it towards me. I lean closer and drink a little from the spoon and this time I was prepared for the foul taste, within seconds it started working and I could feel my body shrinking, but I did get a shock when the trousers I was wearing fell down being far to big for my body at its normal size and the shirt became more of a dress. I had to hold the top of it closed as it relieved my chest a little to much and I don't particularly feel like flashing Stan just after meeting him.   
“Better” he enquires coming around the counter to stand next to me, I suddenly realised how tall he is, out of everyone I have meet he is by far the tallest even compared to Craig who I am sure is about 6ft.   
“So much, thanks its nice to be my own height again” I chuckle looking up to see Stan was also smiling.  
“Come on we will get you come new cloths and then there is someone here who would like to speak to you” hearing this got me interested, I couldn't think of who it could be.  
Stan quickly lead me to what would be my room whist staying there, he waited outside whist I changed and then lead me back outside into a beautiful flowery courtyard. After a few minutes walking he pointed to a bench indicating thats where the person was before leaving to give us some privacy. I slowly approached the bench but I couldn't see anyone there waiting for me, when a sudden puff of smoke hit me right in the face and I saw Token, much smaller know I am my real heigh sat on a leaf waiting for me, though I am positive he has shrunk since our last meeting as Craig and the others where their normal heights, but this is a dream and it really doesn’t have to make sense.  
“Token” I say coughing to get the smoke out of my lungs once again  
“Who are you?” he questions and I have to resist the urge to groan because I don't think I have enough energy to go through all of this again.   
“I thought we had already been over this, I’m Tweek just not the right one” I say collapsing on to the bench feeling the last of my energy and strength leaving me   
“How do you know?” well at least he’s changing up the questions a bit but it wont do much help  
“You said so yourself” I stress hoping this would jog his memory about our last encounter   
“I said you where not hardly Tweek, however you are more like him now. In fact you are almost Tweek” and now I have a headache, that was all way to confusing, he’s making me sound like a video game character. The more challenges I do the more experience I get and the better my character becomes, stupid dreams trying to make up its own logic by using video games, society was right they do rot your brain.   
“Even so I couldn't slay the Jabberwocky, even if my life depended on it or anyone else” I counteract choosing to over look what he just said as I really don't have the patience to have him explain it   
“It will, so I would keep the Vorpal sword close at hand when the Frabjous day arrives” he some how managed to sound colder then before staring me right in the face, for something that looks kind of cute he is mean.   
“You seem so really, I keep forgetting this is a dream” I hadn’t said the word dream out loud since I first found Kyle, every thing felt so real after that I didn’t have time to really process where I am and then seeing Marmoreal it all come flooding back   
“I wish I could just go home now” I sign, I feel so conflicted I know this isn't really and the idea of facing the Jabberwocky is to much so I just want to leave but that would mean saying goodbye to my first ever group of friends… who are imaginary and I have made up in this dream. Great so waking up really is my only option. I look back at Token who just blow another puff of smoke in my face   
“please stop doing that” I shout waving my arm around to try and get the smoke away, I could hear Token laughing but when I open my eyes he's going. I was left all alone in the courtyard.


	13. The Mad Hatters Execution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here's chapter 13

*Kyle’s POV*   
In all my years I have never felt this sad and alone, not even after I left Marmoreal when I intended to never see Stan again. However when you are sitting in a dungeon belonging to two people you despise the most, waiting to be executed and having just had an uplifting pep talk from someone you now deem as one of your closes friends well you end up feeling extremely, undeniably low.   
I can hear Bebe pacing in her small cage, mumbling to herself, to my right I can see a boy with Blond dog ears and a tail that I know to be Gregory. When we arrived at the dungeon I had been surprised to see him here and I remembered Chis was helping the Red knights so it all makes sense now. I slowly closed my eyes and lent back against the wall behind me with my legs crossed and my hat sitting in my lap and it felt a little peaceful if I force my mind to stop wondering   
“I have always admired that hat” the appearance of the all to familiar voice makes me open my eyes to see Kenny looking at me with that creepy smile that is way to big for his face. He was on the other side of the bars and his eyes wouldn't leave my hat  
“Hey Ken” I chuckle sitting up to give him my full attention   
“Since you wont be needing anymore-” he cuts his own sentence off to disappear so he can just float like mist though the bars before appearing again at my side, sitting in the same position as me but with his closes hand on top of my hat, “would you consider giving it to me” his smile somehow got bigger but Kenny should know by now, that no smile of his can work on me I wont give in, besides its my hat  
“How dare you this is a formal execution I want to look my best for lord and lady fatass” I say trying to sound as formal and snooty as possible, which makes us both burst out laughing and it felt good to laugh with Kenny its been so long since I was this relaxed with him. Tweek was right bottling everything up was bad and I lost so much time with all of my friends and now I fear I am far to late.   
“its a shame about all of this, I was dying to see you Futterwacken again” Kenny says looking around the dungeon like he has never seen one before, he found the ceiling particularly interesting.   
“I was pretty good at it wasn’t I” fond memories came back to me and now I want to leave even more   
“I really do love that hat” I hear Kenny purr next to me leaning closer, his eyes never leaving my hat as I hold it close to my chest and move it away from Kenny   
“I would wear it on the finest occasions” he persist like that would instantly chance my mind. I just start blankly at him showing how unamused I was, Kenny seemed to finally get the message and his body started disappearing till only his head was left  
“Well I only really came to give you a head up about Tweek making it to Marmoreal” he chucked at his own joke which was as every unfunny, but seeing Kenny as just a head floating there suddenly gave me an idea. I felt hope. Tomorrow we will all be making it to Marmoreal.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*Craig’s POV*   
At the bloody crack of dawn I was ordered to help gather people ready for the execution, I had been up all night trying to think of a plan any plan on how to get Kyle and Bebe out of prison but nothing came to me, I even tried sneaking into the dungeon but there where to many guards. As I left my room I quickly put the Oraculum in my pocket, ever since taking it I have been keeping it on me incase they search the servants rooms.  
It didn’t take long for a small crowed to gather and before I know it the executioner is signalling to have the prisoners brought out, the only saving grace was that Tweek wasn’t here to see this… or to be beheaded himself. I felt a small hand slip into mine as Kyle and Bebe where being lead out, I look down and see Butters stood besides me and Pip on his other side holding on to his brother. The both looked like they where about to be sick, I give Butters hand a squeeze to re-sure him that its going to be okay I had original tried to convince them not to come as it will upset them to much but they just said they weren’t going to let their friends go though this alone. Despite Kyle and Bebe’s best efforts to walk slowly they had made it to the podium in no time and where walking up the steps. Kyle kept his head down not looking at the crowd, I couldn’t see his face because of his hat and collar so I have no clue how he’s feeling. I want to help I want to run forward and tackle the guard and help them escape but that would just end with all of us being killed and Butters and Pip would probably throw themselves in to and that would leave Tweek and Stan alone with only Clyde in there corner, for the first time I feel completely helpless. I look up to the balcony where I know that asshole is with his group ready to watch two people his as grown up with and had been friends with killed. I could see his stupid smirk on his face and Wendy was sat on his left, they where holding hands, she is trying with all her might to look like she loves that pathetic prick. They will pay of this, I don't even want to imagine what this will do to Stan I just hope he will be able to keep going on as that is what Kyle would have wanted.   
Kyle moved to sit on his knees with his head reseting on the wooden block, the scene looked gruesome even before murder has taken place, the executioner looks menacing looming over Kyle with the axe in his hand. I watch him reach out to take off his hat but Kyle stopped him, his voice was strong as he says loudly   
“I would like to keep it on” the executioner hesitated for a moment before agreeing he just needs to be able to get to his neck. As the axe is placed on his neck to line it up and then lifted into the air over his head I spot someone on the others side, blond hair and fluffy ears poking out of the top of his head. He was hiding behind a wall watching what was happening and trying not to be caught, it was Gregory but I though he was in the dungeon with the others how did he. I couldn't think anymore as I saw the axe drop, it hit the wooden block with a loud thud but there was no limp body next to it. Kyle had disappeared.   
The only thing left was Kyle’s hat floating in mid air, everyone around us gasps and I looked over at Bebe who looked like she was about to faint she was expecting to see he close friends dead body and found he had disappeared. We all watched the hat rise slowly into the air before stoping a little above the ground, span for a few seconds and where was a floating head under the hat now, a head that was instantly recognisable   
“Hello everyone” he says with a cheeky grin and I couldn't help the slight chuck that escaped my though   
“Kenny” I head Bebe yell with relief at seeing him, suddenly it made sense how Gregory was here, they didn’t need my help Kyle had it all sorted. I look back over to where Gregory was but he has disappeared. Sudden shouts from the royal balcony made the whole crowd looked up to see the real Kyle stood with Cartman. Kenny floated down to us, his body appearing and he stood with us listening to what was happening.   
“Cartman I though you deserved to know you are being taken for the foul that you are” and with that Kyle pulls off the ear of one Cartman’s followers, the one with the giant ears, this caused more gasps but it also started a huge fight.   
“its not just me look at the fake nose” the one with the long nose pulled it off and pointed at the man with the large belly. It return he pulled another mans chin off and in a matter of seconds they had all be exposed as liars. There where laughs from the crowd and Cartman shot up in anger  
“Cheats, liars, Off with their heads!” the guards began to scatter trying to figure out where to go. Kyle grabbed a poll next to the balcony and as he jumped off of the edge the poll bent and lowered him to the floor. It was quite an impressive entrance and made him look cool which is something I would never have said about Kyle before now.   
“Listen all of you, those who are abused in the Red Kings court, stand and fight against the bloody fatass” Kyle says it with such conviction and determination it sends hope though the whole crowd, we all say Stan is a good King, but Kyle will be just as good if they ever get bloody married.   
“DOWN WITH THE BLOODY FATASS” the whole crowd screams looking up at Cartman some of the servants through their hats as they cheered, however it was all short lived as Cartman’s voice raised above all of ours   
“Release the Jubjub Bird!” within seconds we heard shrikes of the feared creatures, the crowd started to scatter, running in fear. I could hear Butters and Pip screaming beside me. I was just about to turn and pull the two inside so we are out of the way when I felt a hand of my shoulder, I look round to see Gregory  
“This way I opened the main gate we are all leaving” that was all I needed to hear I grabbed Butters hand and started pulling him in the direction Gregory was going. I looked over to check Butters was okay and saw Kenny and Pip move with after us and keeping up well. About half way to the gate the crowd started to disappear but the Jubjub bird was still attacking occasionally a person would drop in front of us or we would have to duck to avoid being grabbed, it was terrifying but we needed to make it out this time, I saw Kyle running over to us with Bebe in his hands he had obviously grabbed her so the bird wouldn’t. We suddenly heard the charging of metal and l looked over my shoulder to see the red knight running after us, we where seconds away when the gate began to fall and the Knights started shooting arrows at us, it was frantic and confusing Butters let go of my hand but I could hear his yelling so I know he was still running, Kyle and Gregory where just in front of us, I saw them make it under the gate and the last of us had to jump, he had to literally throw our selves to make it out before the gate dropped with a loud band causing the ground to shake.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*Wendy’s POV*  
I watched as everyone below us ran and fled the courtyard as the Jubjub bird savagely attacked, catching and dropping people left and right   
“You where right” I heard Cartman grasp out, I looked over at him and see he is staring at the scene before us without blinking I didn’t have time to ask what he meant as he kept going   
“It is far better to be feared than loved” He sounded so dark and cruel that I was in shock, never have I seen him look this way   
“Get Damien to prepare the Jabberwocky for batter, we’re going to visit my little brother” I felt a smile form on my face and watched the destruction together. Looks like we will be seeing you soon Stan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm sorry this one was a little late it has been mad this week. Anyway hope you all enjoy it and thank you for reading.


	14. Their Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys heres chapter 14 hope you all enjoy!

*Tweek's POV*  
Me Stan and Chris (who was sat on the floor asleep) stood upon the balcony of the castle, the air was refreshing and we just stood there in a comfortable silence, I could of almost felt content if Token's words hadn't still be floating around in my head, the sudden fear that my life will depend on slaying that monstrous beast. Our peaceful silence was suddenly interrupted by Stan clearing his throat   
"I had hoped to have a champion by now" Stan may be graceful and elegant with a calm and likeable persona, which helps to hide his clumsy and frantic personality that I had come to know after being here for a few days, but he is bloody useless at being subtle  
"Why don't you slay the Jabberwocky yourself? You must be strong enough… and tall enough” I chuckle at the idea they are choosing a short ass like me over someone taller, like Stan.  
”It is against my vow to hurt any living creature" just at that moment a bug decided it was going to fly into Stan's mouth causing him to frail his arms around to get it away, I trying to hide my silent laughter. He was about to continue with the conversation when a young lady came and said that Stan was needed immediately   
"Sorry I must see what I'm needed for be back in a moment" Stan says as he slowly leaves, allowing me to stand here with Chris asleep next to me. I had only been here for a few day’s but I am so comfortable here and I really like Stan, when I first met him I felt slightly intimidated but after talking with him more I realised his was quite funny, he liked to make people laugh, Clyde laughed at everything and Chris looked super unamused. Stan also wasn’t as graceful as he likes to make people believe, when he found me after my talk with Token yesterday evening, he tripped over about four times on the way back to the castle and then walked into the door as he though it was open, this made me laugh way more then it should have and actually just thinking about it was making me chuckle. 

Suddenly the wind pick up a bit and as I was just about to wake Chris so we could head inside to stay warm something in the distance court my eye. I looked directly at it but it was to far away for me to see, I quickly moved to look through the telescope that was at the other end of the balcony. I nearly cried with joy from what I saw, there heading towards the main gate was Kyle and Kenny holding Butters hands. Just behind them was a boy that I had never seen before he was very skinny and pale with blond hair that was dirty, he wore an orange shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and had black skinny jeans on but they where all ripped and dirty. However the feature that stood out the most was the tail that was wagging as he walked and looking closer at his head I saw fluffy ears just visible through his hair. Without a second thought I moved towards Chris and shook him awake knowing that the boy with blond hair and dog ears was Chris boyfriend who had been a prisoner at Cartman's castle. I watched as his eyes slowly opened and his usual scowl took over his face   
"What do you want Tweek?" He asked slowly looking up at me  
"You have to see who is walking towards the gates right know, come on" I say as I help pull him to his feet. Chris slowly walked over to the telescope and looked to see what I was talking about, whist I was stood there I realised that someone very important was not amongst that group Craig I began to panic for the first time in what felt like forever my anxiety levels were building up high 'no stop it Tweek there is probably a perfectly good explanation as to why he not amongst them' I kept telling myself. I watched as Chris’ eyes widens and tears begin to fill them   
 "Gregory" he whispered to himself and began to repeat the name over and over again. Before I had time to speak Chris had already sprinted off towards the main gate, it only took me a second before I also took off in a mad sprint, I court up with him quite quickly which is surprising with how fast he can run if he really tires and before I know it we where running down the front steps as the small group walked through the gates   
"Gregory" Chris was screaming his name by this point and I saw the boy Gregory's head snap up before splitting into a wide smile. He took off running towards Chris also screaming his name. Everything happened in a matter of second, Gregory launched himself at Chris and both of them fall to the floor Chris on his back and Gregory on top of him clinging to Chris' top for dear life, it took me a couple of seconds to realise he was crying and Chris had him wrapped in his arms protectively. I looked up just in time to see Kyle realising Butters hand and running towards me. As soon as he was in front of me I gave him a huge hug   
"I'm so happy to see you I was worried he was going to.."  
“yer so did I but as you can see he didn't and here I am" said Kyle interrupting me, he had a smile that could rival Kenny’s. Speaking of, him and Butters stopped by us I gave Kenny a huge smile and was about to hug him when I noticed tears running down Butters face my brain went into over drive   
"Butter what's wrong want happened" I asked panicking trying to think what could have happened to caused Butters such misery and then it hit me as well as Craig, Pip was not amongst the group   
"Where's Pip" I asked but I soon realised this was the wrong thing to say as Butters burst into tears. Kenny pulled him into a hug and Butters just clung to him crying with no signs of stoping. I turned to Kyle hoping he can explain what happened, he gave me a sad look   
"Whist we where escaping someone lowered the gate, some of us had to throw themselves forward to make it out in time but Pip wasn’t quick enough. Butters tried to run back but there was nothing that could be done he was trapped inside and the guards would of be on us if we hadn't of moved, Kenny had to drag Butters away and as we looked back we saw Damien dragging Pip away from the gate we don't know what happened to him" Kyle said slowly his breathing was shaky as though he was about to burst into tears himself. I turned to Butters at this point, I put my hand on his shoulder and slowly pulled him away from Kenny's chest so I could see his face   
"Butters don't worry Pip will be fine nothing will happen to him, he will be saved and you will see him again." I said looking Butters directly in the eye and quickly added   
"I also think Damien has a soft spot for Pip I don't think he would let anyone hurt him" I quickly thought back to when I court Damian looking at Pip with such soft and caring eyes. I was quickly brought back to reality by Butters launching himself at me for a hug which I happily returned, I was getting used to showing and receiving affection, I don't know how I had managed to live so long without it.  
"Where's Stan" Kyle suddenly says I can hear the slight anxiety in his voice   
"He got called to some kind of meeting I'll take you to him now" I replayed pointing over my shoulder and Butters slowly releases me going back to clinging on Kenny but before I could take them to see Stan I had to know about Craig the very idea of him still being trapped in that monstrous place makes me want to cry  
"Err Kyle could you… could you please tell me what happen to Craig" I said trying to keep as calm as possible waiting to hear the bad news. It never came instead I heard laughter and felt a hand get placed on my shoulder, I looked up to find Kyle beaming down at me before moving to the side a bit, pointing out to the direction he and the others had just come from in the distance I could see a figure walking towards us with tall rabbit ears, a figure that I could recognise anywhere. I felt my heart beat increase and all of my anxiety wash away just like when I had first spoken to Craig and told him about my life.  
"Him and Bebe where making sure we wouldn't be tracked, incase some of the guards where sent after us" I only just registered what Kyle had said before I felt him push my shoulder forward towards the direction Craig was in and I didn't need anymore motivation than that, I took of sprinting my heart was beating so fast. I didn't realise the affect Craig had on me already, he made me feel calm he kept me level headed. Craig was still looking at the floor where Bebe was so didn't see that I had literally thrown myself at him till it was to late. Luckily he was able to keep his balance whist holding me I had a deadlock grip on him and had wrapped my legs around his waist   
"Tweek are you okay, I've missed you so much" I hear him whisper in my ear he sounded worried and I soon realised why, I felt my wet tears streaming down my face   
"I was so worried about you, I never wanted to leave you there. Craig I missed you so much and then when I saw the others but you weren't amongst them and I kept thinking the worst had happened to you" I sobbed on to his shoulder but Craig just tighten his grip and tried to sooth me  
"Shuuuush Tweek it's okay I'm fine and I won't leave you again" he whisper over and over in my ear.

Once I was eventually able to calm down I lead the others to Stan who was in the throne room. As me and Craig slowly pushed the door open I saw Stan sat on his throne, he looked tried and frustrated his hand was covering his eyes. I looked over at Kyle who was also stood next to me he looked so scared and after hearing about their past I can understand why but I can also see the happiness on his face at getting to see Stan again. I stood there of a few seconds and no one had noticed us, all of the members of Stan's court continued to crowed him and talk all at once. Suddenly Craig steps forwards and clears his throat really loudly all the court members turn and send glares in Craig's direction obviously piss off that they had been interrupted, but Craig just stood there with his trade mark blank expression before flipping them off, this coursed me to sigh but at the same time I was trying to hold back my laughter   
"Kyle?" Suddenly everyone's attention was focused on Stan who had stood up to see who had entered the room. Kyle slowly walked forward so he was stood in the centre where he could clearly be seen. Stan slowly step off the small platform where his throne stood and proceeded to walk towards Kyle. Once he was in front of him Stan pulled him in to a tight hug before letting go and looking right at Kyle whilst caressing his cheek. Stan slowly leaned in before kissing Kyle passionately from what I could see there is no doubt that these two love each other dearly. After whispering a few words to each other Stan finally looked up at the rest of us and for the first time since I arrived at Stan's castle I saw a genuine smile, he ran over and started hugging everyone who had just arrived except Craig who he just fists bumped I felt my heart skip a beat at the thought I might be the only one who gets to hug Craig.   
"I'm so glad your all here and safe. Come let's go to the kitchen and get you some food Clyde is there and we can all catch up, Also you must tell me how you escaped" Stan says beaming before grabbing Kyle's hand a learning the way out  
"But wait you grace we still have a lot to discuss" one of Stan's court members said   
"I understand that but I have more important thinks to deal with like looking after my friend. Also if you haven't forgotten Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Pip, Bebe, Clyde, Token Craig and know Tweek are apart of this court, they make up a majority of the court and you have tried to persuade me towards events that will not help. This meeting is dismissed till tomorrow when everyone can be present" stated Stan I had never heard him speak with such authority it shock me slightly but it also allowed me to see the type of King he is and I see he depends on loyalty and trust two quality that help make up an exceptional king and once again I can see why everyone wants him back on the throne where he rightly belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been my favourite chapter to write so far so I hope you all enjoyed it :) Thank you for reading!


	15. How We Have Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Heres chapter 15 hope you enjoy :)

*Tweek's POV*  
After leaving the throne room we moved to the kitchen, as we entered we hear cries and saw Clyde running over to everyone he hugged Craig first who looked uncomfortable and kept telling him to get off but Clyde ignored him and said he knows Craig loves him really. Clyde let go and ran over to Kyle next before Craig could punch him which made me laugh and Craig glared at me but I know that he was not actually mad.  
Once Clyde had given everyone a hug and checked they where unharmed he ran off to get the new arrivals some food and tea. Whilst Clyde was doing that all of us when to sit at a table in the far counter. Kyle and Stan sat next to each other at one end and me and Craig at the other, everyone else at between the four of us, Kenny remained next to Butters unwilling to leave his side and the same with Chris and Gregory. Bebe sat close to Kyle on the table with a free chair behind her for Clyde when he returns. As the others eat the conversation started light and happy, there was a longer account of how they all escaped, Craig and Butters wanted to know how Kyle came up with the plan. It was nice to sit and talk without having to worry about someone capturing us or coming after us. When Stan heard about Pip he reassured Butters they would get him back, that Pip will be with him again soon. This re-sured Butters greatly to know his and Pip’s friends are going to help   
“Its been to long since we all got to sit like this and just talk” Clyde said with a laugh look around the table taking in everyones faces like he’s scared they are all going to disappear and I guess after having been separated for so long it was a rational fear.   
“Yer and its nice to have Tweek with us, he's a great addition to the group” chimes in Butters looking over at me with his adorable smile, he looks tired and is leaning on Kenny who looks like christmas has just come early.   
“Thanks” I reply not looking at anyone, I could feel a blush on my face and I willed it to stop but I don't think it will any time soon, especially not with Craig looking down at me. Things go quite for a moment, it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence but there was something more to it like everyone had a question to ask but no one know how to start. I looked over at Kyle he looked tense and he quickly looks up at me, he shots me and quick smile and I realised what he is about to do so I give him a reassuring smile back.  
“Guy’s I… I have something to tell all of you” Kyle’s voice sounded confident but his body language screams scared and insecure. I looked at the others but no one said anything, they just gave Kyle their full attention and waited for him to continue when he was ready. With one last deep breath Kyle began telling the story again, the one he told me only a few days ago in the dark and gloomy room in the Red Kings castle 

By the time Kyle had finished telling the story again, the second time in less then a week after having kept it all to himself for years, he looked drained. Everyone remained quiet for a second, I just assumed they where taking a moment to process everything they have just been told  
“Kyle… that… she.” Stan looked totally lost for words, he never took his eyes off of Kyle who had been starting at the table intently whist he told the story. It got slightly awkward after that no one know what to do or say. I cleared my throat getting Stan and Kenny’s attention and gave them a sharp look trying to tell them to say something. I know they weren’t mad at Kyle they where just shocked and needed someone to push them in the right direction to help Kyle.   
“Kyle is that why to ran away to the mill” Kenny suddenly asked taking my hit and moving to face Kyle, although he did keep one arm wrapped around Butters. Kyle nodded his head he looked like he was struggling to say calm  
“Kyle you have to know that we would never blame you, its all your mothers doing and we know that your on our side.” Stan says grabbing Kyle’s hands and making him look directly at him. This caused a small smile to creep on to Kyle’s face before he’s beaming. They share a quite kiss which was so sweet and I'm slightly jealous that they where able to find someone they love so much. Kenny pulls Kyle into a quick one armed hug and Stan refused to let go of his hands, even as he leaned back to allow Kenny to get to Kyle.  
“we are all here for each other buddy, especially when we are going though family issues and this definitely comes under extreme family problems.” Kenny chucks as he says this showing it can be light hearted again and everyone nodded along with what Kenny was saying agreeing 100%.   
“Your Mums a bitch” Craig suddenly says driving away the calm settled silence in the room, I gasp up at him as did most of the people at the table we are all in shock, how could he just blurt that out. I give him a scowl showing that we did approve of his comment   
“What she is and its not like any of you weren’t thinking it” Craig flipped us all off and kept his blank expression before slouching in his chair. Unfortunately he was right we where all thinking it and didn’t have the guts to tell say it, I looking up and could see all of our expressions where the same we all looked extremely guilty to be thinking that. After a few minutes we began to hear laughter, all of us look round and see Kyle laughing he is nearly doubled over in his chair with tears in his eyes, none of us know what to say so we just watch Kyle loose it   
“Sorry… sorry… I… I just… Craig saying it was to fun… funny” Kyle gasps out between laughs and this causes some of us to chuckle along with him, Craig looks unsure like he was expecting to be told off not laughed at. I am convinced Kyle has lost it after a while but he was eventually able to calm down  
“Im sorry its just after keeping that to myself for so long it felt good to hear someone say something like that, because its true she is a bitch and she needs to be stopped” the last of his chuckles had died out by the end and he sounded very serious.  
“Who ever is the champion, I don't want them to hold back, she needs to be stop and killing her is the only way, she's not my mum she's the Jabberwocky” he was looking at the others with determination but I know he was trying to avoid catching my eye as not to scare me but I just felt bad, even after being given permission to kill Kyle mother which is something I never though I would say, I still know I could never fight this creature, I am just going to be a giant let down and I don't want to see their faces when they find that out.   
The conversation became more light hearted again after that and everyone was joking around and having fun, Kyle still looked a little tense but he began to calm down more when Stan wrapped his arms around him obviously showing Kyle he wasn’t mad. Finally Butters dropped off to sleep and Kenny announced he is going to take him to his room, Stan apparently had rooms he had given to his friends to stay in when they came and they could decorate it however they wanted as no one else could have them when other guess arrive. Once those two had left the rest of us begin to leave one at a time, I leave with Chris and Gregory just after Clyde say he would walk Bebe to her room. The only ones remaining as we leave are Stan, Kyle and Craig. Craig had to stay behind to give Stan the oraculum that he stole back and discuss what Cartman and Wendy know from studying it.

On the way back to my room I passed the balcony I had been stood on only a few hours prior thinking would I ever see the friends I have made again. I walk over to the railing and taking a deep breath looking out as far as my eye could see and I realised for the first time in what feels like forever I can truly breath, I know there is more to come to this dream, more I have to go through but to be able to just sit and have a conversation with a group of people I consider true friends feels amazing.  
“Whys a raven like a writing desk?… I swear if I hear that blood god awful riddle one more fucking time then I will throw myself from this balcony” The sudden voice made me jump but when I recognised it as Craig I calmed down, I felt a small chuckle escape my lips as Craig moved right up next to me  
“Its his comping magnesium” I say looking up at Craig’s confused face before looking back out at the view “when he is nervous on unsure he asks it to put others in a states if confusion so he's not alone” I continue still looking out into the distance, I hear Craig give a small hum like he is considering everything I just said though carefully. We stood in silence for a while just enjoying the cooling breeze. I know there was something he wanted to say to me but is to nervous to say it, so I don't push him instead I give him time to think though what he’s going to say which I’m guessing is new for him as he appears to just say whatever he wants not caring how it comes across  
“You know what tomorrow is” I had been expecting this from someone but I was hoping I had gotten way with it in the confusion of everyones arrival   
“The Frabjous Day, how could I forget… I wish I could just wake up, right now whist everything is still calm and I can remember the good times… I wish I could go home” It was painful to say this especially to Craig, someone I don't want to leave   
“Still think this is a dream?” he questioned looking over at me and it hurts even more looking him directly in the face but its the truth and Craig is just as imaginary as this whole place.   
“It can’t be real. This has all come from my own imagination” I quickly look away from him as I say this not wanting to see his reaction to me admitting that it is all made up   
“That would mean I’m not real” he didn’t give away any emotion in his voice it sounded just as monotone as he always does  
“No, I’m sorry to say. Your just a figment of my imagination, I would dream up someone amazing like you… and someone who's half- mad like Kyle” I panic slightly as I didn’t think though what I was saying before I blurted it out.   
“You would have to be half- mad to dream Kyle up” he retaliates with a chuckle as he leans his elbows on the balcony railing.   
“I must be” I say smiling over at him, I felt so content in this moment and without even thinking I rest my head on his shoulder. After realising what I had done I tense up but after a while Craig doesn’t try to shrug me off instead he just rests his head on top of mine.   
“Hey Tweek do you have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk because I have no bloody clue” I couldn't help it as soon as he had asked I erupt into laugher, after a few seconds I hear Craig join in as well and I never wanted this moment to end.   
“I’m going to miss you when I walk up”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Im really sorry this one was late out but its here and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	16. Time To Make A Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys heres chapter 16 hope you enjoy.

This is it Frabjous day has arrived, after I had gotten ready I meet Craig in the hall outside the throne room and we when to the court yard together apparently Craig, Stan and Kyle has planed to gather everyone in the white Kings courtyard to find a champion before they left to face Cartman on the battle field. I felt my stomach twist in nots at the idea of someone having to fight that beast but I also feel guilt as I don't want it to be me. Once we make it outside we find Stan stood at the top of the steps with a large crowd at the bottom. I wait slightly further back closer to Stan and Craig moves down two steps so he is just one step higher then the crowd   
“Who will step forth and be the champion for the White King” Craig says, he sounds slightly nervous this is probably the last job he wants to do. It goes dead quiet for a moment the crowd looked around at each other, theres sudden movement as some of the people move aside so someone can get though to the front, I tried not to gasp when Kyle comes to the front with his hand up   
“That would be I” he says looking up at Craig who remained unmoved stood on his step with the Oraculum in his hands. However someone who doesn’t stand still is Stan, without a second thought Stan walks down the three steps grabs Kyle and leads him back up to his original spot repeating   
“No, Nope, not happening, No” and it was clear there was going to be no arguing with Stan, I give Kyle a quick supportive smile and it obvious that he isn't going to fight Stan on this which I'm grateful for, that stops one of my friends from volunteering.   
“Kyle you have poor evaporating skills. I should be the one.” Kenny announces as he slowly appears where Kyle had stood and I begin to feel panicked, no not Kenny he can’t volunteer   
“I’ll do it” Bebe yells from the first step, what is she thinking stop not another friend  
“No, me” Butters yells pushing to the front with a little wooden sword that he held high in the air. Nope none of them, it cant be any of them I have only just made these friends I don't want any of them hurt and they are all asking to be put in danger. I watch Kenny walk over to Butters and whispers something in his ear I hope he's trying to persuade him to withdraw but Butters looks undeterred. Craig looked back at Stan who gave him a nod, Craig dropped one half of the Oraculum and watched it fall down the step jumping slightly. It makes it all the way to the front of the crowd, we all watch as Butters, Kenny and Bebe walk over to the part with the figure slaying the Jabberwocky to see if there is a change   
“It cant be any other slayer” Kenny says looking down at the illustration  
“If it ain’t Tweek, it ain’t dead” at Butters words everyone turned to look at me it felt like their eyes are burning hole into me. I felt like I am being judged, I can hear all of the comments people at school would be saying.

“Unless" 

“Weird”

“Freak”

The voices stop when I see someone come to stand in front of me and a quick look up told me it was Stan   
“Tweek you can’t live your life to please others. The choice much be yours because when you step out to face that creature, you will step out alone” Stan’s words held concern he was trying not to freak me out but that did nothing to help I was scared everyone was starting at me and I couldn't take it any more, I run. I can hear Craig calling my name but I didn’t stop I kept running, I wasn’t paying attention to the direction I just kept turning corners. 

When I finally stopped to catch my breath I realised I was where I meet Token the others night, I could feel the tears trailing down my face and I couldn't stop them so I just let them fall   
“Nothing was ever accomplished with tears” a sudden familiar voice told me, I looked around for Token who I know was the source of the voice, I spotted him handing on a branch upside down with a chrysalis growing around him.  
“Token” I say walking over and sitting on the bench that is next to him, “Why are you upside down” I ask trying to wipe away the last of the tears, before give him my full attention   
“I’ve come to the end of this life” he says like it was the most obvious thing on the planet   
“Your going to die, no please I keep loosing people please don't be the first one to go” I squeal, no not another one this needs to stop, I have to wake up, I wish I would wake up and be home.  
“Transform” he corrected as the chrysalis moves further down his body.  
“Please, please don't go, I really need your help I don’t what to do” I plead, I could feel my eyes begin to well up with tears again this is all to much.   
“I can’t help you if you don't know who you are, stupid boy” he say and that hurt just a touch I though we had made some progress in the last conversation but apparently Token still looks down on me.   
“I’m not stupid! My name is Tweek. I live in South Park. I have an uncontrollable twitch and make weird noises when I talk. I know everything there is to know about coffee. I helped take care of Mrs Bank a lady who didn’t let anything in the world stop her from doing what she wants. She would have liked it here… I am Tweek Tweak.” there was silence for a moment after I finished my speech, I felt tired and out of breath there are to many emotions running though me I could feel my hands starting to shake.   
“Tweek finally, I was worried you where never going to get there, you where so excited the first time you where here you call it Wonderland I believe” hearing this name triggered memories, I saw my younger self again walking though the forest with Craig laughing happily, then me waving smoke from Tokens pipe away from my face. Then at a tea part with the Kyle, Clyde and Bebe laughing and joking it was fun. Finally I saw myself with a paint brush painting a white rose red with Cartman leaning over my shoulder glaring at me. All those moments I though where dreams, all those nights I stayed up worried I would be stuck in the same dream over an over again when really I was just longing to return, to come back to the place I have alway felt happy.   
“This… this wasn’t a dream, it was a memory. This place is real and so are you, so is Craig! and… and the others” I felt fresh tears begin to fall but these ones where happy tear, tear of joy to know the people I care about are real, happy tears because Craig is real the one I like like is real… wait what like like, oh my god I like like Craig. No stop focus you can worry about that later   
“And the Jabberwocky, remember the Vorpal sword knows what it wants. All you have to do is hold on” Token says giving me a kind smile “Fairfarren, Tweek. Im glad you remembered us all and I hope we can meet again soon.” Is the final thing Token says to me before his whole head is covered with chrysalis. I sit for a while in silence thinking over everything I have just heard and realised I am siting on a bench in a real place call Underland or as I called it Wonderland. I hear the sounds of trumpets the others must be getting ready to leave but I can’t let them face this alone I have to fight the Jabberwocky. Getting to my feet I take off in the direction of the thrown room to the suit of armor that holds the Vorpal sword. Its like they said if its not me, its not dead.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
*Craig’s POV*  
After Tweek ran off and Stan and Kyle stopped me from following, everyone went into slightly panic. I could see Butters, Kenny and Bebe heading over and starting to talk with Stan and Kyle. Everyone was moving in a blur Clyde had taken me by the arm and moved me around so I wasn’t stood in one spot looking lost. I couldn't care less though I just wanted to go and find Tweek to make sure he’s okay, I know this is a lot of pressure to have put on you and Tweek has no belief in himself which I find so stupid as all of us have complete faith in him, we can see what he is capable of. Tweek is special to me… and the others of course we all think he's special and important… oh who am I kidding Tweek means the world to me, I know I liked him from the moment I saw him when I went to the surface the second time. I was so taken by how strong Tweek was, even with the life he had up there amongst those cruel asshole.   
I ended up so lost in thought that I didn’t even notice we where stood at the front gate with all the White Knights. Stan was stood with his horse talking to the Kyle who held a sword. Kenny and Butters where stood together Butters still clinging to his little wooden sword but he was also holding Kenny’s hand in a crushing grip, he's obviously scared but doesn’t want to show it. Clyde is right next to me, he’s twitching from fear and clutching a ladle like it will protect him for the enemy. however there is still no Tweek, all of us look defeated and we haven't even made it to the battle field. We watch Stan take one last look back at the entrance before getting up on his horse ready to begin leading the way to our doom we have no champion, no defence and no Tweek.   
A sudden roar makes all of us turn back, the Bandersnatch is sprinting towards us, knights are having to throw themselves out of the way to insure they don't get hit. The creature slide to a halt right next to me and there on it back is Tweek dressed in the armor and the vorpal sword attached to his belt, he's smiling down at us with confidence clear in his body language.   
“Tweek” I hear the others exclaim behind me   
“I volunteer as the champion” He says his voice is loud and strong no sign of the shy and worried boy who followed me to Underland so long ago  
“Thank you Tweek” Stan replies I look over and see his smile back on his face, the fear the others had only moments ago has disappeared and been replaced with hope, we have a chance.   
“Craig” I look back at Tweek and see he has extended his hand to me and I take the hint, grabbing his hand, climbing up on to the Bandersnatch behind Tweek. With one last smile we head off to the battle. Hopeful not to our doom.


	17. The Jabberwocky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys heres chapter 17

*Tweek’s POV*   
The journey to the battle field was far shorter then I would have like it to be. No one said anything but I took comfort in knowing they where there with me and having Craig holding on to my waist also helped. When we made it, the area is a large open space with a concrete floor, its checked with white and red paving slabs. On the left side of the land was a large building that is falling apart, it looks like it was once a castle but now most of it has fallen away off the edge of the cliff its next to other parts have been scattered on the checked paving slabs. The trees that surround us are dead or dying there are no leaves on them and they have branches falling off. On the other side stood the Red Kings army Cartman and Wendy are climbing out of a carriage like box that eight knights had been carrying. Damien is with them and by his side stood Pip, he looks unharmed thank goodness.  
Once both sides had come to a stop, me and Craig got off the Bandersnatch just as Kyle helped Stan off his horse. There was a clear moment of hesitation before Stan looked over at Craig and together they approached the centre with Wendy and Cartman doing the same. It was terrifying to watch both sides meet like this but it needed to happen, I quickly over move to Kyle who looks just as nervous as I do. I place my hand on his shoulder in support, once the others are face to face everyone goes quite and listens to what they have to say.  
“Hi Cartman” Stan says trying to stay as nice as possible, he had all of his attention on his brother, where as Cartman couldn't care less he refused to look at Stan, “and Wendy” Stan goes on looking over at Wendy who also look unimpressed and like she's ready to pick a sword up herself.   
“Stan” she replies for the both of them knowing at Cartman was not going to say a word. It’s then complete quite for a moment so Craig took it upon himself to start  
“On this the Frabjous Day, the Kings, Red and White shall send forth their champions to do battle on their behalf.” Craig sounded so monotone but if looks could kill Cartman and Wendy would have no chance.   
“Cartman… we don't have to fight” Stan sounds nervous as he slowly extends his hand out to his deadly older brother.   
“I know what your doing. You think you can blink these sissy eyes and I’ll melt like those pathetic morons we called parents did.” Cartman was shaking as the anger he felt built, Wendy steps away to avoid getting involved. Craig had straighten up and looked alert like he was prepared to stand between the arguing brother incase Cartman goes to hurt the rightful King.  
“Please, just give me the crown” Stan says he looks like he is trying to remain calm but he was also trying to show authority.   
“It’s my crown! I am the eldest! JABBERWOCKY!” Cartman's anger sky rocketed he spins round and screams the creatures name, there was some movement from the crowd of red Knight some of them start to move and a women appears, she's short with red hair that up in a tight neat bun on the top of her head. she had a cape on covering her cloths, but we could all see the gold jewellery she is wearing which makes me think Cartman has been paying her well. This was Kyle’s mother no doubt, if the looks and hair colour don't give it away Kyle’s sudden gasp definitely did. She smirked looking at all of us like she was ready for one of us to brake down  
“Stanley its so good to see you again” she says her voice was high pitched and caused my hair to stand up on end. “And all of your’s and Kyle’s little friends” she continued and I think I am more scared of this women then the monster she will become   
“Tweek remember, when she turns into the Jabberwocky she will no longer be herself, she will be that thousand years old monster. I’m basically saying don’t hold back” Kyle whispers into my ear and hearing that again makes the idea of killer her a bit easier, she wont be human or know she is part human the Jabberwocky is its own being with its own thoughts. No one replied to her with made her releases an almighty laugh that was ear piercing.  
The small breeze that had been going since we arrived begins to pick up and within seconds it was like as hurricane and Kyle’s mother is at the centre. Our view was obstructed and once the wind had calmed down where in her place stood the monstrous beast I have only ever heard about the Jabberwocky. Its as black as coal, it stands up spreading its wings wide, at the end of the arm wings where its sharp clawed hands. It has a long slender body that leads into a tail. You can see its spine going down its back. Its head is large and has a mouth full of razor shape teeth, it head has spike like things on either side which I am choosing to ignore as they are making me nervous, It started moving closer and its wings look like they are turning to ash at the ends. As it gets closer I see its tongue shoots out like a snakes. Stan and Cartman continue to glare at each other and Craig steps in grabbing Stan’s arm dragging him back slowly to get distance between the two brothers.   
“This is impossible” I say I felt like all of the air had been knocked out of me, I was trying really hard not to full on panic.  
“Only if you believe it is” I hear Kyle say, I hadn't even realised anyone was listening to me but I am grateful Kyle was there. He puts his hand on my shoulder to show he was there but his eyes never left Stan like he was scared that if he looked away Stan would disappear.   
“Sometimes I believe as many as six impossible thinks when I'm panicked or scared” I admit, I am good at thinking and believing in impossible things when I am freaking out and if belief is whats going to get me though this then I’m going to try my hardest.   
“An excellent practice, but for know you might want to focus on the Jabberwocky” this made me chuck not properly but enough to make me calm down, I take a deep breath and get ready to move forward when I'm needed.  
“Where’s your pathetic excuse of a champion, little brother” Cartman challenged, he looked victorious already and I am sick of that cocky attitude, collecting as much courage as I can I start walking forward.   
“Right here” I say, I am shocked with how confident I sound and it makes me feel better. Then seeing Cartman’s disgusted face was the cherry on top   
“Hello Umm” Cartman snaps before him and Wendy move back to their side with the Red Knight. Stan and Craig began moving back to the others, as Craig passed me he put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a caring smile which I returned happily. Then his was gone, they are all gone it is just me in a large open space with a creature that wants me and everyone behind me dead, that has just killed my confidence slightly.   
“Six impossible think, six impossible thinks come on think… one, theres a potion that makes you shrink. Two, cake that can make you grow” I grip the vorpal sword tight in one hand and the shield in the other. I keep thinking of other things to list as the jabberwocky stops in front of me.   
“So my old foe, we meet on the battle field once more” Its voice was deep and sharp and I nearly screamed, I hadn't expected it to talk I though it would just attach but it has an air of sophistication about it and that makes it even scarier.   
“We’ve… we’ve never meet before” I chock out still in shock that I'm talk to it   
“Not you insignificant bearer, my ancient enemy, the vorpal one.” it replies it head getting closer and it lunges for me, I jump out of the way just in time however as I was moving my arm holding the sword moved up as its tongue shoot out and I cut its tongue right off. The Jabberwocky jumped back in pain and used its tail to hit me, throwing me backwards, I hit the ground with a thud my head was throbbing from the impact.  
“Keep going, three animals can talk” The Jabberwocky lunges again this time with its claws, I roll out of the way just in time  
“Four, Four Tweek” I jump to my feet as fast as I can bringing down the vorpal sword hoping to hit the monster, it moved out of the way quickly  
“Humans can have animal ears and tails” I try lunging forward myself but once again I missed and I was getting pissed off its hit me, it my turn   
“Watch you head!” I hear Craig scream and I ducked just in time to avoid being hit by it tail  
“Five, theres a place called Wonderland” I see the Jabberwocky open its mouth and I saw something purple in its throat and in a mad panic I put the shield up to protect myself. There was a tremendous sound like thunder and then the shield is hit with purple lighting from the Jabberwocky. It breaths lighting good to know.   
“Six… I can slay the Jabberwocky” I felt stronger and more capable. I move forward swinging the sword with all my might. I get a few hits but nothing that can do any real damage  
“Behind you” I hear Kyle yell but I wasn’t quick enough this time, its claws catch my back sending me to the ground once more, the sword and shield fly from my hands. I can hear gasps from the audience but I try to ignore them as I look up and see the vorpal sword on the floor a little ahead of me. I get to my feet and run as fast as I can, I can hear the Jabberwocky catching up its mouth about to bit me when it screams out in pain. I pick the sword up and turn to see Craig and Kyle with a sword jabbing into the monsters tail, they run off as the Jabberwocky goes for them.   
I turn and continue running before it has time to come for me, I start running up the steps of the remaining ruins of the castle   
“That is interfering, off with their heads” I heard Cartman scream and see the red and white Knight running into battle. This is not what I wanted I wanted to keep them safe and Kyle’s going to run out of heads if Cartman keeps trying to behead him. I hear roars start up again and I continue running knowing the Jabberwocky is following me again.   
I quickly make it to the first floor, several pillars are around the edge holding up the next floor. I spin in circles holding out the sword looking for any sign of the Jabberwocky, I couldn't hear anything but the sound of the battle happening below me. I need to hurry and end this before someone ends up seriously hurt, I see slightly movement out of the corner of my eye I launch myself behind the closes pillar just in time as more lighting shoots past me either side hitting the pillar I'm leaning against head on. I peer round once the lighting has stopped seeing what was happening, the Jabberwocky cant get between the pillars to get to me and is heading round to my side. I have to get up to the next floor if the Jabberwocky cant get to me, I cant get to him and this battle will be drawn out. Taking a deep breath I leap out form behind the stone and sprint over to the next set of stairs before the creature got to my side. I am breathing quickly unsure how much time I have before the Jabberwocky is on me again, it starts throwing itself against the building making me stumble and nearly fall. The steps have fallen away in parts up here so I need to jump to make it to the next step. I am getting tired I have spent more time running then fighting I need to face it head on.   
I skid to a stop when I get to the top of the tower as there is no where else to go I am stood alone on a tiny platform looking down at the war happening below me, I can see Craig and Kyle fighting together with Kenny helping and I suck in a small gasp I didnt want then in a battle I wanted them safe but these idiots had to go and get everyone involved, Im going to kill Craig after their and leave Kyle to Stan. I need to save them, suddenly I feel a rush of wind behind me and I look back in time to see the Jabberwocky shoot into the sky wings spread looking terrifying. This is it no where else to run, I am slaying the Jabberwocky.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

*Stan’s POV*   
I feel so helpless theres nothing I can do, I’m not allowed to fight I cant intervene. Craig and Kyle keep yelling things out to Tweek who is doing well but I’m so worried that the Jabberwocky is going to catch him. As Tweek is thrown to the ground again I have to stop myself from yelling out, when suddenly Kyle lets go of my hand and he and Craig start running toward the creature. In seconds they have made it over and have stabbed the Jabberwocky’s tail, the monster turned on them and tries to get them.   
“That is interfering, off with their heads” Cartman screams and I saw that coming. I watch as the red Knights start running towards us and my knights without thinking charge into battle. I watch all my friends run to join the two idiots who started this, I swear Kyle wants to be beheaded I'm going to kill him, and Ill leave Craig for Tweek to deal with. I look over and see the Jabberwocky has gained on Tweek but he continues running up the stairs to the first platform of the castle ruins to hid from more lighting. I look back to the battlefield and see Bebe on Chris’ shoulder she's looking up with her sword held back. I look up and see the Jabjab bird circling looking back down I am just in time to see Bebe who in that moment throw her sword, I followed it as it shoot though the air and hit the bird in the eye, I feel like we need to have a conversation about her eye obsession later. I look around more and see that Butters and Pip have found each other and they are fighting. Butters is standing no Pips shoulders as he smacking red knights with a huge stick I have no clue where they got it or how Butters is holding it up. I notice a guard coming up behind them with their sword held high, I was about to shout out to warn them when Damien runs over and takes the knight out, he stays close taking out his own side before they can get any where near Pip or Butters I have no clue whats happening there but I’ll come back to that later.  
I look back to Tweek and he is hiding behind a pillar but the Jabberwocky is flying round to the side he is hiding on. I watch him bolt for the second set of stairs that leads up higher, the Jabberwocky throws itself against the destroyed building making Tweek stump and nearly fall. I look down to see Kyle and Craig fighting like mad men, taking down knight after knight, but they aren’t paying complete attention to all the knights around them lucky Kenny is near by taking out the knights that tried to sneak up of the moronic two and I’m thankful for that. Tweek was now stood at the very top of the destroyed castle alone, he’s looking around when the Jabberwocky shoots up wings spread wide living up to the terrifying name it has created though the years. Its head drops and Tweek moves out of the way as much as he can on the tiny platform his is stood on, whist its head is down Tweek jumps on its neck the Jabberwocky throws its head around trying to dislodge Tweek from its neck. It throw its head up in the air send Tweek flying up further, he held the sword high about his head  
“Off With Your Head!” we all heard him scream and brought the final blow. The battle in front of me went quite and everyone watched as the Jabberwocky’s head began bounding down the stairs till it landed on the battlefield before us, the body topples backwards and off the cliff leaving Tweek stood alone on the ruins in victory.   
“Kill him!” Cartman below’s as Tweek begins to walk down to meet us.   
“We follow you no more… bloody fatass” one of the red Knight say dropping their weapon to the ground   
“How dare you, off with this head” but Cartman’s words fall on death ears as the rest of his army drop their weapons and bow facing me. Cartman stood in shock and suddenly the crown on his head floated up into the air, it began to change the gold turing to silver, the spikes began to bend at the end looking like it had all those years ago when I had worn it. Its slowly lowered on to my head and Kenny appeared showing that it was his doing, he then moved over to stand with Butters and the others, Craig had gone to meet Tweek. I am so happy to be able to protect my people again but I need to sort out Cartman before we can celebrate  
“Cartman of Crims, you crimes against Underland are worthy of death… however that is against my vows. Therefore you are banished to the outland. No one is to show you any kindness or ever speak a word to you.” I pause walking towards him slowly and lowering my voice “You will have not a friend in the world.” He tires to look unbothered by I could see it in his eyes, he’s scared  
“Stan, oh Stan please say you bear me no ill will” Wendy suddenly says coming forward and ends up way to close to me to be comfortable, is she really trying to flirt after all the pain she caused. I felt a presence of someone extremely angry behind me and I know its Kyle sending daggers at Wendy and her fake personality   
“Except this one. Wendy you will join Cartman in banishment from this day until the end of Underland.” Her face dropped and she looked ready to kill   
“How? How can you do that to me? the love of your life. What about Damien? He is just as guilty” Wendy screams at me as two guards drag her back to be chain to Cartman   
“Wendy you are a cruel and manipulative person, you are not the love of my life you know that is Kyle” It is like all the anger left Kyle and was replaced with smugness which I had to try and stop myself from laughing “and thank you for reminding me about that, Damien” I call out to him and I see Pip grab his arm protectively but Damien carefully takes his hand gives him a small smile before walking over  
“Your majesty” he says bowing, he looks up and makes direct eye contact showing he wont back down from the punishment I give him   
“I saw you in the battle, you protected Pip and Butters and for that I am grateful.   
If you are willing to show your allegiance to me we could use a fighter as good as you” Its clear he wasn’t expecting that and looks so confused “Damien you protected two of my friends and I'm guessing you kept Pip safe when he got court so I have to thank you” I say giving him a smile which he returns   
“Thank you so much your majesty, I swear to serve you-” he didn’t get to finished his sentence because Pip launched himself at Damien who only just caught him. Wendy was just left starting looking at me like I had just removed my head  
“At least we have each other” Cartman says looking at Wendy like they where still in love, he hasn't even realised he was being fooled. Wendy’s reaction however was very extreme, she snatched a dagger from one of the knight and goes to stab it in to Cartman thankfully she doesn’t get very far before Kyle throws a large pin that gets her wrist making her drop the dagger.  
“No, kill me… please” she begins screaming and begging  
“She tried to kill me, She Tried To Kill Me!” Cartman began screaming louder then Wendy’s begging   
“But I do not owe you a kindness” are my final words to her as the pair where dragged away to begin their sentence.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
*Tweek’s POV*   
Once the battle was over I walked down the stairs trying to look like I wasn’t about to collapse after the adrenaline has subsided. As I make it back to the ground Craig is immediately by my side, he puts his arm round me on my waist and I realised he’s supporting me so I don't collapse to the ground and I have never been so grateful. We stand and watch all the commotion take place with Wendy, as the guards lead the part away Wendy is still begging for Stan to take off her head and Cartman is yelling about her trying to kill him. We could hear them for a while even after they are long out of view.   
“Oh Frabjous Day! Callou! Callay!” Kyle shouts out and moves into an open space and begins a strange dance when he moved his body like he has no bones it was amazing   
“What is he doing” I asked Craig, as all the others move over to stand with us, they are clapping along excitedly   
“Futterwacken” Kenny says before Craig can even open his mouth, Kenny looked truly happy to see this display. Kyle’s dance ended with a head spin like his head is disconnected from his body, we all erupted into cheers and applauds. Stan suddenly moved over to stand by the Jabberwocky’s head, he bends down and holds out a tiny flask and lets the purple blood of the Jabberwocky fill it up. Stan gags at the look and smell of the decapitated head, this makes all of us laugh at Stan’s over dramatic actions. After he has collected enough he comes over to me   
“And blood of the Jabberwocky. You have our everlasting gratitude. And for your efforts on our behalf… thank you Tweek for everything” he says handing me the small flask, I take it smiling thankfully at him  
“What… what will this do” I ask examining it, the colour slightly shiny and it looked very pretty.   
“grant any wish you make, so choose carefully” Stan says giving me a quick hug before moving to stand with the others, he takes Kyle’s hand and they all look over at me smiling. I felt a presence behind me and turn to see Craig, he look nervous and unsure which was a weird look for him   
“I… I don’t know what to wish” I say quietly looking up at him I feel like all of this is ending   
“You could choose to stay” he looks like I am going to reject that idea but instead my eyes got wider and I started shaking with emotion   
“I can wish that, I can stay here with all of you forever” I say unable to contain my emotions I was so excited, Craig nodded the smile on his face getting bigger. I throw my arms around his neck hugging him so tight, I hear the others let out another round of cheers. I slowly let go and Craig takes my hands  
“Tweek I… I- Tweek! whats happening your vanishing” he suddenly started yelling, I panic and look down and see my arms starting to disappear and my legs, I drop the flask and grab my hair, Kyle runs over just as panicked as the two of us.  
“Tweek, Tweek your side” he starts yelling as well, I look down and see some of the purple blood dripping down my side it must have court me during the fight   
“But why am I disappearing I don't want to go, I want to stay!” I say on the verge of tears, this needs to stop please don't make me leave.  
“Its granting you last wish, you wished go home” Craig yells and as I look at him my vision start to darken, but I could see the tears in Craig’s eyes as well. I suddenly remember the flask I look around to see where I dropped it but it was to late, I hear everyone calling me but it fades away slowly till everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone Im really sorry this one is late out I was struggling to write this chapter, but here it is and I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter will probably be the last one I can't believe its the end already so I will make sure to get that one out on Thursday. Thank you to everyone who has been reading this!


	18. Home Sweet Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys heres chapter 18 hope you enjoy!

*Tweek’s POV*   
I slowly open my eyes to a beeping noise, the room was spinning slightly but I soon realised that it was my alarm clock so I though out my arm turning it off. I remained still for a minute trying to stop the room from moving, as I focused on the ceiling all of the events came back to me. I shoot up and look around, I was sat on my bed in my room alone there was no forest or animals, no Bandersnatch or Jabberwocky. No friends, No… Craig, It was just me alone in my dull small room of course it was all a dream. My eyes began to well with tears and within seconds I was sobbing, I was struggling to breath as more and more tears began to fall but I did nothing to stop them. I don't want to be here I want to be back in my dream back with them happy and safe, however I am here crying myself into exhaustion and getting a headache. I should have gotten up to go to school but I didn’t instead I laid back down pulled the covered right up over my head and more tears fall as the day continued on. Flashes of the events that had happened in my dream kept coming to mind until all I saw was Craig’s face. I felt my heart twist in my chest breathing was nearly impossible and I realised I was in trouble, I liked Craig, that I had realised when I last spoke to Token but now, now I know I was in love with him. My stupid brain had lead me to believe he was real had let me form emotions towards someone who isn't there, who could never be there and now I have to suffer though heart brake over a figment of my own imagination. I had come to believe we could be together that I could actually say with him, that he wanted me to stay. The tears did not stop that day and continued on long into the night till I finally passed out and my dreams where nothing but nightmares of the others being ripped away from me over and over again. 

I felt like death when I awoke the next morning, I want to just remain here again but I know I cant just stay here ignore reality because of a dream. I really had been so desperate to have some friends that I dreamt some up, I slowly made my way out of bed with a heavy heart and focus myself to get ready to go to school. I throw on a green long sleeved top and black ripped skinny jeans, my body warmer and gloves, it was all routine by now and I hardly remember actually putting the items on it wasn’t until I was heading over to the coffee maker did I realise where I was and how lost I had been in my head.   
The walk to school took me a little longer then normal as my mind kept wondering back to the dream, I must have looked like a zombie just shuffling alone not paying attention to anything and I felt like I was going insane it was all to real and vivid. I took small sips of my coffee and found it to be really bitter, I started at it confused I had made it the same way I always did how does it taste funny now. By the time I make it to school I'm late and I'm not even as panicked as I normally would be, I just walk into my first lesson everyone started at me even the teacher they where expecting me to freak out and start making random noise but I didn’t I felt fine even slightly confident as I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down.   
I tried listening to my teacher but his voices was just making me sleepy, my eyes began to drop and the class room fades away   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
I don’t know how long I have been asleep before I was being awoken by the teacher shaking my shoulder  
“Mr Tweak, this is no time to be sleeping” Mr Martin was saying to me, he sounded frustrated and done with everything that has been happening in this class. As I looked up he went dead quick which I was confused about till I felt the tear tracks on my cheeks, I quickly move to wipe away the tears and try to look less miserable. As I look back up at my teacher he looks less angry  
“Go clean yourself up in the bathroom and return when you are ready” he says before moving back to the front of the classroom to continue with the lesson. I leave the room with a lot less confidence than I had when entering, I felt so stupid how could I let myself be so weak in front of that whole class thats going to come back and bit me in the ass. My head showed me images of the Jabberwocky and having Craig and Kyle stop it from doing just that to me in the battle. I need to stop, this is reality I need to get back into my routine and stop thinking about it I'm starting to sound like a winey child.   
I entered the boys bathroom ready to splash some water on my face and calm down, but I hadn't been paying attention to which boys bathroom I was heading into if I had I would have had the common sense to turnaround and go to a different one. As I walked in I came face to face with Trent and his gang, why couldn't anything go right. Before I had time to turn and run Trent grabbed my arm and pulled me further into the bathroom   
“Well if it isn't little twitch” he says throwing me at two of the other boys, they both latched on to my arms and held me up. I didn’t even have time to think before I was punched in the stomach, I just wanted to curl up in a ball but I can’t I'm stuck. All of the guys where laughing at me, it was in that moment that I was thrown back to the night I went to Wonderland where these assholes got me and I was then chased into the wood. A sudden kick to the side brought me back and apparently Trent had been talking and wasn’t happy to see I hadn’t been listening  
“You know twitch you would probably have friends if you listened and weren’t so pathetic” he finished that sentence by slapping me across the face and something snap in me, I drew my elbow back and smacked it into the face of the boy behind me. As he lets go I tried running forward but the boy holding my left arm had grabbed the sleeve ripping it off. I heard a few gasps around the room and looked down to see what had caused the reaction, I wanted to laugh when I saw as clear as day the scar that remained after the Bandersnatch healed the scratch. It was real, it as all real, they are all in Wonderland right know.  
My happy moment was short lived by some screaming, I look up to see one of the boys screaming and pointing at my other hand, as everyone looked they backed away not wanting to be to close. My right hand was no longer there, in fact my arm was slowly starting to disappear, what is happening? what is making me vanish  
someone from Underland can't stay on the surface for to long I heard Craig’s voice in my head, I had to get out of here I have to go home.  
“Where are you going twitch” Trent says getting in my way of the door and I was done with this, I have escaped the Bandersnatch, snuck into the red Kings castle, avoid capture and killed the Jabberwocky, one bully is nothing to me. With all my strength I punched Trent right in the face, he stumbled backward and I stormed out of the room and down the hallway. I looked down at my right arm and see it has completely disappeared and I hope that once I'm back in Wonderland it will return. I start running toward the forest, on the way I pass my parents coffee shop but I don't stop, I have nothing to say to them I just want to leave and not have to ever worry about them again.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
It starts raining in the time it takes me to make it to the forest where everything started, my issue now it that my other arm is starting to disappear I just need to find the tree. I kept going but the deeper I get into the forest the more I begin to doubt this is the right way, when I suddenly trip and land on my face in a clearing. I slowly sit up glad that I can still use my arm even if its translucent, as I look around I realised I was in the round clearing with the big tree, I made it. Its hard to see the bark with how hard the rain is pouring but as I rounded the tree I saw it the upside down carving of the forest, I reached out touching it and the symbol shine but this time I wasn’t scared even as the ground opened up and I fell though. Hopefully for the last time.   
The fall was the same as the last time items passed me as I went, more lamps and bookcases, chairs and alarm clock, till I finally fell though the ground landing on the ceiling. As I looked down I saw both my arms have returned   
“Yes!” I shout out thrown them into the air just as the room flips and sends me tumbling to the ground.   
“That doesn’t stop being painful” I complain to myself as I slowly get to my feet. I checked and see there is a key and a small bottle on the glass top table, bloody Pishsalver I don't want to drink it anymore. This time however there is also the box of cakes or Upelkuchen, this is perfect I grab a cake and put it on the floor near the small door, then I go back grab the key and take a sip of the fowl tasting potion. Within seconds I am shrinking and thankfully so are my cloths this time, even if my sleeve is ripped I just realised I left my bag, body warmer and gloves back in the classroom to be long forgotten. Once I had stopped shrinking I ran over to the door unlocking it but before I walk through I turned and brake off a large chunk of the Upelkuchen.   
I felt so relieved when I saw the trees, the river with the uniques animals, like the actual dragon fly. Making it into the forest I ate the chunk of cake and began to grow back to my normal height lucky, when I was stable I took off running towards the mushroom field. It felt so freeing to be back in familiar territory even after spending only a short time here, I was to distracted by the happy thoughts that I wasn’t look where I was going and before long I ran straight into something, looking up from where I had fall to the ground I realised it was a who. There stood in front of me with a look of shock was Gregory  
“Tweek, is that really you?” he asked holding out his hand for me to take and helped me to my feet, though me and Gregory didn’t have much time to talk when he made it to the white Kings castle I still liked him for he was the calm side of his and Chris’ relationship.   
“Yes, I made it back. What are you doing out here?” I question suddenly realising he is miles from Marmoreal.   
“This is wonderful news” Gregory suddenly cheers pulling me into a hug, I had only just returned it when a second voice was heard coming towards us   
“Bloody creatures, gone mad I have no clue where it has gone off to. It can stay lost for all I care” Chris’ grumpy voice was unmistakable as the boy himself appear from behind some tree’s. He froze after noticing us, but only for a second before he ran forward and pulled me into my second hug “Tweek, finally you returned” Chris says holding on tightly   
“Chris I’m so happy to see you both. Why are you out here though?” I ask again hoping to have an actual answer now.   
“Stupid Bandersnatch went insane and escaped, me and Gregory where sent after the beast” he grumbles again releasing me and looking around the forest. I turn and look as well when at that moment I was pounced on by a large furry creature, that I could never mistake, the Bandersnatch began to purr as I stroked it belly as it sat on top of me looking menacing to all those who didn’t know him.   
Once all of us had regained our composure I was able to ask the questions I had been dying to know the answers to   
“Chris, Gregory where is everyone I have to see them and I need to talk to Craig” I say quickly determined to get the answers I require.   
“They are at Marmoreal, Stan’s coronation was today he has properly be re- crowned as the King of Underland. We decide to take the mission to find the Bandersnatch as we aren't to into parties” Gregory say and this news makes me smile finally Underland has the King back that they deserve.   
“and as for Craig, he has been a mopey shit since you disappeared. He walks around Marmoreal like a zombie, its a good thing Stan’s his employer or his ass would have been fired long ago.” Chris adds in and I felt my heart skip a beat he is just as sad as I was. I have to move, I need to see him.   
“I have to get to him” I say as I quickly climb up on to the Bandersnatch’s back, Chris and Gregory gave each other a quick smile before taking off in a sprint and the Bandersnatch took off after them. 

The whole journey felt like a competition Chris was determined to beat Gregory and the Bandersnatch to Stan’s castle, however neither of them where giving up without a fight. I was nearly thrown off a few times but was lucky able to keep my grip, I had never been more grateful when we finally stopped and I could stand on my own two feet again. I didn’t have long to regain my balance before I am being dragged away but both of the boys. Instead of heading into the castle we kept to the courtyard before coming out into one of the large fields that was in the castles borders, it was set up for the party there where tents with food and drinks inside, others had chairs and tables. There is an open space in the middle of dancing and a band off to the side playing music. The whole place was decorated with bright colours making it all look extremely festive and grand, at the other end of the clearing was a small stage with a grand throne on it and another slightly smaller but no less grand one next to it. We slowly got closer everyone was talking loudly having a great time and relaxing after such a long time of hiding in fear.   
It took a moment for me to realise that Gregory had disappeared, we walk around of a while but there where so many people that I couldn't see I was lost and I couldn't see one friend   
“Tweek!” I turn around quickly and see a small blond person latch on to me. I look up just in time to see Pip also running towards me and hugging me tightly. I realise the first small body had to be Butters, I felt tears brake free I was so happy to see them again I just couldn't contain the emotions.  
“Holy shit, its true” I look up at the sound of another voice and more tears spilt over, right in front of me was all of them, Kenny, Kyle, Stan, Clyde with Bebe and Token on his shoulders. They all approached and drowned the three of us in a tight hug, I’m so happy but there is one person missing from this. As we pull away I notice Damien approaching and he took Pips hand once he was stood with all of us.   
“How did you get back and why did it take so long?” Kyle suddenly asks from right next to me   
“I has only been two days in Upland, How long has it been here?” I reply quickly, I know two days felt like a life time for me but I didn’t thing about how much time had passed here   
“Its been two months” Stan says and they all looked sad but I must have looked shocked we all remained silent of a moment  
“I should congratulate you Stan on being re- crowned” Stan smiled at my words, his hand holding Kyle’s.   
“Thank you Tweek, it wouldn't have happen without you, we held off for a while hoping you would return” his replied made me happy and sad, sad that I had to leave but happy they have been thinking about me  
“I wish I could have come back sooner, did I miss a lot” There was a few seconds of silents before a few smile brake out   
“Well, Damien is a permanent part of the group” Kenny says slinging his arm around his shoulder, making a few of us laugh. Damien gave a small smile but looks slightly uncomfortable at the sudden attention   
“Stan and Kyle are engaged” Butters suddenly piped up taking the attention away from his brothers boyfriend  
“What! really congratulations… again” I exclaim and hug the both of them, I couldn't believe it they deserve happiness. As we pull apart I see Butters and Kenny holding hands and I cant help but smile, Butters noticed and gives a quick nod confirming that they are together. Im so happy for all of them, they all seem truly happy now there is no pressure or threat on their lives and its clear they are making the most of it by catching up on loosed time. 

“Tweek?” out of all the times I have heard my name today this the first time someone has sounded so broken and insecure. As I turn I see Craig stood a few feet away from me, Chris and Gregory are taking their hands off his shoulders they must had been forcing him to move. That was all the attention I could give them as I couldn't help but stare at Craig he looks so tired, there are bags from where he clearly hasn't been sleeping properly. There are tears forming in his eyes and thats what broke me, I began running not caring if someone got in my way I had to get to him. Once I was in reach I launched myself at him much like I did when he had just made it to Marmoreal so long ago, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life. His hands wrapped around my waist and it was clear he would refuse to let go.   
“Tweek, how? When?” he asks, his voice slightly muffled as his face is in my shoulder.   
“I have only just arrived, Im sorry I couldn't get here faster” I say as I sob into his shoulder, it felt so good to hug him again even if we were both covered in tears.   
“I cant believe your here, your actually here” he says this as he pulls away slightly and we looked at each others. I saw him slowly lean in and I did the same, as our lips meet I felt fireworks. The kiss was slow and gentle but full of love to start with like we where both afraid the other would disappear. However ended more passionate making up for all the time apart. I didn’t want the kiss to end, but eventually we both needed air as we started at each other I felt beyond happy I am over joyed.   
“I love you Tweek” Craig whispered to me and fresh tears began to fall  
“I love you too” I says back before pulling him into another kiss.  
It took a little while to regain ourselves but even after the kisses had ended we refused to let go of each other, either of us willing to let the other out of their sight. The rest of the celebration was fun and really enjoyable, its the first time I got to hang out with friends in a fun environment. Lots of people came up to shake my hand and thank me for what I have done which made me slightly uncomfortable and Craig would glare at every single one of them.   
By the end of the day our group found ourselves back in the kitchen like the night the others escaped Cartman we where all talking and catching up, Kyle and Stan talked about their wedding plans so far, Kenny gave a very extravagant and over the top explanation of how he ‘claimed his undying love for the most adorable boy on the planet’ his words and Bebe told me how she and Damien have been working to improve the knights to insure no attack in the future will succeed. Eventually everyone turned to me   
“Tweek you never explained how you know to come back” Kyle suddenly says making everyone look at me  
That is how I ended up explaining the whole story of how I woke up and though it was a dream, hearing how sad I was they all look equally as upset. The when I got to the bullies, the scar and disappearing arms they where in shock   
“How did you know you needed to get back here” Bebe asked obviously confused about how I know this information.   
“Craig told me that people from Underland can’t stay in Upland for to long, so I know I needed to get back here and when I had fallen down the rabbit hole again my arms have reappeared so I know I made the right choose” I say looked at each of them.  
“Wow Craig actually gave good advice for one even if it was by mistake” Clyde starts laughing so much he falls out of his chair. Craig just glared at him and flipped him off whist holding my hand tighter, Bebe looks amused by Clyde’s reaction   
“Its a good think they where so close at the start or we would have lost Tweek” Token says he had flown to sit on the table as he didn’t want to end up on the floor with Clyde. This caused everyone to go dead silent and they all started at me like I was vanishing right before there eyes   
“There no need to worry know Tweek’s here with us and Tweek you have to stay here with us I need your help and advice know that I'm going to marry Stan you keep all of us sane” Kyle quickly says looking at me with pleading eyes, I was shocked that someone said I keep others sane that is a sentence I never thought I would ever hear and I couldn't say no not that I wanted to so that night I became a royal advisor to Kyle which was going to be interesting.   
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
A few hours later we all decided to head off to bed, Stan said my room was still set up for me no one had touched it except a few servants keeping it clean and maybe Craig if the others lost track of him, that made Craig blush anlot. As me and Craig walked in that direction I spotted the balcony we stood on just before the dreaded Frabjous day, It made me stop and I headed out there to look at the view I loved so much   
“Whys a raven like a writing desk?” I suddenly asked looking over my shoulder at Craig who groaned in annoyance   
“I already told you I have for clue” he says coming over to stand next to me   
“you have had two month you should have figured it out by now” I say laughing at the offended look on his face at what I was saying   
“I was slightly preoccupied thinking I had lost you” he doesn’t look at me whist he says this choosing instead to look at the railing. After being reunited earlier we haven't really had time to talk just the two of us like we need to.   
“Im sorry I was gone so long, at home I was only gone for a day and a half maybe not even that. I never though time could go that fast here” I admit I feel awful like I caused all this pain he had to suffer though in those months   
“Tweek thats not your fault, tim here is strange thing it can some times be faster then Upland, others times slower. I understand why you would think this was all fake, the others had to stop me on more then one occasion because I wanted to go and find you but there was no guarantee you would be able to return and the blood flask was shattered so there was no more to make a wish with especially as the head was drained by that point.” he say sounding defeated and I don't want him to sound so sad any more, thats not Craig he is monotone and mean around others and nice and kind around me.   
“Well I have returned and I'm not going anywhere this time, I promise” I say taking his hand which I am going to refuse to let go of. This made him smile and that smile made my legs feel like jelly, I know I love him completely and I don't want to loss or leave him.   
“Thats good because I refuse to ever let you go again. You are stuck with me in this relationship” he exclaims but he also sounds slightly nervous and unsure as he wrapping me up in his arms and I couldn't help but give a small chuckle not in a mean way but Craig is always calm and confident so to see him unsure makes me see a cuter side of him that not may others will have seen.   
“Yes I really want to be with you” I say and he leans in for a kiss, it felt as amazing as the first.  
“Best bit I get to brag that I'm dating the saviour of Underland” Craig gives me a wide smirk that I cant help but roll my eyes at, he is a giant dork really.  
I know we where going to be okay, we are here together, no Frabjous day, no Red King or evil queen, no Red Knights, no war and no Jabberwocky and I couldn't ask for a better moment   
“I love you Craig”  
“I love you too Tweek”   
Yer we are going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so this is it the last chapter of this story. I am considering writing an epilogue so please let me now if that is something you would like in the comments, if so I'm not sure if I should keep it fluffy or to add smut so please let me know if you have a preference. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading this story and have left a kudos or comment it really means a lot. I have loved writing this and to know people are reading feels amazing so thank you again.


	19. Epilogue- Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone here it is the epilogue, hope you all enjoy it!

1 Years Later  
*Tweek’s POV*  
“Are you sure there isn't a meeting we should be at instead or a visiting dignitary we need to talk to o-or…” Kyle babbled as I adjusted his tie for the 4 time in the last three minutes, he's been constantly pulling on it as his anxiety heightened the longer we wait in this room. This was meant to be the happiest day of his life and somehow he has ended up more anxious then when we where stood on the battle field.  
“There is no meeting to be at and all the visiting dignitaries are out there in their sets waiting for it to begin” I say trying to sound calm but also strict because if I appear like a push over he might try to run for it… again. Kenny has been stood outside the door ready to tackle Kyle if he attempted to leave once more before it is time.  
“I think there where some important papers that need signing right away, we should delay for that” he insists, I have to smack his hand as it goes to pull on his tie again.  
“Kyle breath, I know you are nervous but you are starting to sound like you don’t want to get married to Stan. He's stood out there in front of everyone just as nervous as you are but it is going to be okay your getting married not offering your head to Cartman ”  
“I just don't want to mess up and embarrass him” now that was ridicules.  
“Kyle, in all the time I have known Stan he doesn’t need anyone’s help to embarrass himself, he is perfectly capable of achieving that alone. Remember when he fell down the front steps when the town came to hear his speech, they looks so concerned and not just about his well being but his ability to lead. You walking down the isle is not going to embarrass him even if you trip and/or fall because you are the most important thing to him” Kyle chuckles at the memory of Stan’s slight stumble this wasn’t the first one and every time he does it Craig laughs so much he has to leave the room and sit outside till he has calmed down.  
“Thank you Tweek I feel a little better know” At that moment we hear a knock on the door and Kenny’s head pops in  
“Everyones ready just waiting on you guy, I'm going to head off to take my place see you both out there” he says with a quick wink a me before vanishing. I turn back to see Kyle trying to climb out of the window.  
“Damn it Kyle get back here!”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
When Kyle asked me to be his best man I didn’t think it was going to be this hard, its like trying to look after a 5 year old in a maze, a disaster from the start. After his attempt at a window escape, it took me 15 minutes to get him down the corridor, I understand that he's nervous but this should of only taken us 5 minutes, Stan must be bricking it thinking that someone has ever kidnapped us or Kyle jilted he at the alter.  
“Kyle” I whine was he latches on to another door way. I just want to curl up into a ball and sleep this was supposed to be a celebration and the only congratulation that will be handed out at this point will be to me for not killing one of the grooms before the bloody ceremony even begins.  
“Oh thank god we found you!” a voice bellows down the corridor, I turn to see Clyde running at us tears quickly escaping his eyes and Bebe clinging to the jacket fabric on his shoulder hoping to not fall off from the sudden sprint.  
“I though you had be captured or run off again. We where stood out there forever and no Kyle came down the isle.” he yells once in front of me arms shaking before putting his ears down.  
“Im sorry I really am trying but Kyle wont listen” I sound like I'm about to throw my own tantrum but I have reached my limit and Kyle’s lucky I haven't stormed off to get the vorpal sword or the Bandersnatch.  
“Whats wrong champion cant handle being best man” Bebe smirks as she looked down at the disaster that is Kyle still clinging to the door way.  
“Defeating the Jabberwocky was a million times easier then the impossible task of getting Kyle to do something he had decided to avoid.”  
“Don’t we know it” I heard Clyde chuckle under his breath  
“what happened to believing in 6 impossible things” Bebe teased as she gave a signal to Clyde to extend he's arm out. Ever since I returned Bebe has liked to tease me, its a joke but any chance she gets to make fun of me she will not miss.  
“Fine you show me how its don't then” I don't know why she's giving me a hard time when her and Clyde found out Kyle chose me to be best man I though they would be angry but instead they both laughed and wished me luck. Traitors. With an evil smirk Bebe walked down Clyde’s extended arm to the end of his finger tips before addressing Kyle it a calm and disconnected voice  
“Okay Kyle you win, we wont make you walked down the isle in front of everyone” this got Kyle’s attention as he cautiously looked up at her. “Instead you can just run off back to the windmill and have tea parties all the time with me and Clyde like the good old day and forget all this formal business.” Kyle looked almost happy at the idea ready to leave that instant almost.  
“and Stan can worried about all the political and boring meetings till one day someone shows up and is interested in him and convinces him to married them because they are not scared to walk down a little isle and they live happily ever after and you can just drink tea and tell your little riddles, everyone is happy… especially who ever get to marry Stan” Kyle slowly roes to his feet, I have never seen him so angry or determined. He quickly adjust his tie before looking right at us  
“The only person who gets to marry Stan is me, know please excuse me my future husband is waiting at the other end of the isle and I have kept him waiting long enough.” I watch Kyle storm off down the corridor a focus not to be messed with  
“Don’t worry you will get the hang of it eventually” Bebe’s smug voice called out as they began to follow Kyle, all I could be is roll my eyes a follow. 

As we entered the chapel I am reminded of the night the others escaped and finally made it to Marmoreal that look of relief on Stan’s face at see the person he loves okay. The ceremony when well without anymore nerves turns out all Kyle needed was that push to get into the room to see Stan and all those worries and insecurities melted away, I had to hold him back so he didn’t run down the isle. Everyone in the audience awed and applauded at the couple, I nearly laughed out loud when I saw next to Stan Kenny began crying and refused to let go of Craig, who as you could have guessed did not look impressed in the slightest. The only time I felt anxious was when they got to the part about anyone objecting but really with how happy the couple looked and the fact that Stan had Kenny, Craig, Butters and Token stood by him and Kyle had me, Bebe, Clyde and Pip its unlike someone would risk going up against us to upset the grooms on their day, survivors of the great battle (Good luck with that fight). With the I do’s done, the magical first kiss as newly wedding and applauding them back up the isle everyone could finally make their way outside for the after party. It was held in the same field as Stan coronation and I was so happy I got to enjoy the party this time and from the start I couldn't keep the smile off my face (It also helped I didn’t end up killing Kyle before the wedding).  
“So what took you guys so long to get there” Craig asks as he approaches me with a drink  
“Don’t ask just be grateful there was a wedding” I sigh leaning against him, Stan was in charge of Kyle for the rest of the day and his life, I am going to avoid any more jobs like this. Craig could only chuckle at this before dragging me further into the crowed to find our group of friends. 

I spotted Chis and Gregory off in the distance huddled together under a tree, they looked to be in a deep discussion over something. Since the end of the war they often leave going off to explore, Chris never fails to take a shovel with them so I believe they are looking for some kind of treasure. Thankfully though no matter how long they are way they always come back, despite the rocky start to our friendship with we flat out refusing to go with him, me and Chris have stayed friends-ish. When ever he is back Chris will find time to just come sit with me weather I'm doing work or just reading he is content to just sit there in silence enjoying each others company and I'm really glad for it. The others can sometimes be very loud and as much as I love them it is nice to just sit and not talk but still have someone there. At most events though they like to keep to themselves at a distance but close enough that they can join if they feel like it. I look back to the direction Craig is leading us keeping an eye out of the others.

It didn’t take us long to find Kenny who had made himself comfortable surrounded by strangers retelling the story of how he wowed and charmed Butters into dating him. Kenny’s version is a little different to what really happen slightly more exaggerated, he talks about the romantic picnic he whisked Butter away to, and how he used all of his best lines to flirt and overall was the most romantic person on the planet and Butters couldn't help but say yes to another date and except his confession of love. Butters version however had a little more truth to it and we all had to wait till Kenny left the room before we could hear it. Turns out Kenny did in fact take Butters on a picnic he had chosen a spot near the windmill Kyle lived in. The problem was Kenny had never gotten there without vanishing and appearing there which he cant do with Butter so they had to walk. They ended up very lost and in the end had to choose a different field to have their picnic which was fine, till it started to rain once they had laid everything out and had to make a mad dash for a tree getting mud all over the nice cloths. Kenny also didn’t have much luck with his best flirtatious lines, they all came out muddled up and not making sense. In the end Kenny had felt defeated and ready to hind for eternity, which meant he just blurted out the fact he was in love with Butter without much grace. What he hadn't taken in to account was Butters sweet and understanding personalities, getting lost just meant he got to spend more time walking and holding Kenny’s hand, the rain gave him something to laugh about and was an excuse to cuddle and kept warm, and Kenny messed up lines and embarrassment gave Butters a chance to see his ‘adorable blush’ and another lesser known side to Kenny’s cheeky personality. Butter was also very grateful for Kenny blurting out the fact he was in love with him as it made Butters feel less shy about admitting to retuning those feelings. To Butters the whole date was a success and happily agreed to any and every date Kenny suggested as it just meant he could be with the person (cat hybrid) that he loved. Of course us finding out about this disaster meant Kenny got teased… a lot especially by Craig and Bebe so any chance Kenny got to tell the exaggerated and edited version of he first date to people who didn't know the truth he took it and Butters would stand at his side smiling and blushing knowing the truth that felt so precious to him like a secret only they and their closet friends know.

We decide not to disturb them and continue on looking for the others, Craig suddenly stops and stares off to the side and a quick glance in the direction he's looking shows Damien and Pip at the edge of the party. Pip is just contently people watching, looking at everyone's fancy outfits and just enjoying the overall relaxed atmosphere. Damien however looks on edge and alert, like there is about to be another attack. Despite knowing we are safe Damien struggles to relax, he is to stiff and awkward around us and we can understand that after being in the service of Cartman and Wendy you would not really know how to insert yourself well with a loud and excitable group like ours. Pip seems to have that under control, he always makes sure to stay around him if he look like he is ready to defend when he should be relaxed, Pips calming presence and cheery voice chatting away slowly puts him at ease. I can see a slight smile make its way on to his face with each comment Pip makes about the guess around them and Pips not the only one to watch out for Damien’s anxieties about fitting in, all of us have worked to make him feel accepted and like he doesn’t still need to prove his loyalty. Bebe seems to have made the most progress due to all the time they work together getting the guards into shape and prepared incase of another attack, its even got to the point if they are together Damien will tease and joke around especially at Kenny’s expense. They even went after Craig once, everyone just laughed at the glare that graced his face for the whole day but I know he was secretly pouting about being picked on. Pip is always so delighted to see Damien getting on with any of us they are really an adorable couple as soon as they see each other its like nobody else matters, of course if you say that to them they try to deny everything, but the instant blushes give it all away. 

My attention is dragged way from the cute duo to the sounds of laughter and braking china. Clyde and Bebe had commandeered a table with lots of cakes and tea. Out of everyone they have stayed mostly the same, they still enjoy their tea parties and they are determined to have them anywhere and everywhere. It is total mayhem, they have had them in the gardens, the thrown room, the corridors, the ball room, Stan’s bedroom, on a staircase and even the roof, that one ended with the whole table and its contents falling off and nearly taking out half the guards. Kyle joins them some times and the madness I witnessed upon first seeing them comes flooding back but its far more fun and jolly no secret resistance activities hidden underneath. Today seems no different, cups are being thrown. Cakes catapulted into the crowd who have made the smart decision to keep some distance between themselves and the over excited two. Joining them today was also Token, he has stayed with them a lot more then I would have though the philosophical oracle would want to. I was wrong it turns out he look happy to just sit back and watch the madness unfold somehow avoiding any flying objects and laughing at his companions antics. Token has relaxed more know that war is behind us, he's friendlier and you can have a conversation with him that not only makes sense but you feel like you are apart of it, which is am glade off I wanted to get to know him better and I have been given that chance. Without hesitation I drag Craig to joint the fun, I could hear him groaning and I can already tell his preparing himself to be hit but something that comes flying his way. 

Stan and Kyle are focused to make the rounds thanking everyone for coming and excepting there congratulations but they make sure to come back to our table every now and then. Im happy of them this wedding took a long time to plan they had originally only wanted a small affair with just close friends and any family they had left but the advisers though it would be better to make it an event showing that we are not still affected but the events of the previous year and that everyones moving on so here we are with other 400 guest hence Kyle slight nervous reaction. They have done so well though in rebuilding Underland and recreating the wonderland I once know, everyone has done there part. Craig and Token have been forced to leave to send messages and make arrangements with different dignitaries and help rebuild friendships. We all joke that Craig is a well paid messenger boy which he didn’t take lightly. I miss him when he is gone and I get scared that something might happen but he has always made it back and he promised he always will. When he's away I throw myself into work which is mostly going to meetings and trying to keep Kyle awake and aware of what is happening, a job that is easier said then done, but I wouldn't give it up for the world. I have been given a big responsibility and Stan and Kyle have no doubt I can do it. Stan makes sure to keep up his graceful appearance only occasionally getting ruined by his clumsiness. He is a strong leader and have made great progress so far with helping to rebuild people lives offering them the help and support they need and Kyle when he is paying attention makes some strong and intelligent points thinking of things others might have forgotten. They are the perfect team exactly what Underland needed.  
As for me and Craig our relationship never changed we are happy and content, I truly love him and I couldn't have given my heart to a better people without sounding to mushy. All those insecurities that where once drowning me have nearly evaporated with his encouragement and support helping me see what I have always been capable of. In turn I have learned that Craig isn't as confident and monotoned as everyone believes I knew there was more emotion there hidden from our first meeting but I get to see so much more and I feel extremely honoured to see him at his most vulnerable, that he trust me to be there, and I always will be. We are in love and I couldn't ask for more.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“I don’t want to talk to anymore strangers” Kyle moans flopping into the chair across from me, the sun was beginning to set, it been a long afternoon to talking, laughing and dancing. It couldn't have been a better time.  
“You know as official member of the royal family that is going to be your whole life know” Craig cuts in smirking as Kyle looked like he was about to vomit at the idea of speaking to strangers of a regular basis.  
“You will be fine just keep all your talking short and sweet, in fact people would prefer it if its only a handful of words you say” Kenny announces from the end of the table where he had sat himself after telling the whole party of his romantic endeavour. You could have made a bet that before the end of the evening we would have all joined back up to celebrate together.  
“This was a wonderful day cant wait to have another like this” Butters cheered hoping to distract Kyle from his inevitable new social life.  
“Yer I wonder who will be the next to get married out of all of us” Kenny joked sending a quick wink to Craig who flipped him off in return but I could see the slight blush on his cheeks whom warms my heart that he would want to marry me one day.  
“Well we know if wont be you Kenny, you wont be able to get the bloody sentence out let alone remember the ring” Damien fires back making Clyde howl with laugher and Butter nearly choked on his drink before descending into giggles, Kenny just made and offended face before drowning his offence in his drink. This is my life know endless fun and laughter, we may have responsibilities but we balance them well. This is all I have ever wanted and I can’t believe all it took was me falling down a rabbit hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you all enjoyed this finally chapter, Im so sorry it took this long to come out things have been crazy these last few months but its here. I wanted to get as much information as I could in it about all the character. I also choose to not have any smut in this last chapter as I struggled to write it, I felt it didn't fit in with the fluffy ending I had created so Im sorry about that. This will be the last update to this story so I want to thank everyone for their support and kind messages, it has really helped. Thank you so much for for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, I am hoping to update this each week if people like it and want to read more. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
